


Uncontrollable Lust

by FinalConduit1



Series: Uncontrollable Lust Series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Harems, Incest, Lemon, Partial Mind Control, Power Imbalance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalConduit1/pseuds/FinalConduit1
Summary: It had been with Gohan's first time that it had all started. With the power of his own impulses, he would eventually lead the world to change. There, at the heart of it all, had been the lust he'd had for many things. And in time, it would be expressed to many others. Lemon Story. Teen Gohan/Harem. Contains incest. Read at one's discretion.





	1. The Beginning (Bulma, Chi-Chi, #18)

It had only been a week after the Cell Games. And everyone was still in mourning over Goku's death, Chi-Chi and Bulma more than everyone else. Gohan thought he was going to be in the same state as well. But ever since he gained the Super Saiyan 2 form he has had these strange feelings. Every time he's around a woman he keeps getting the urge to look at certain areas on their bodies. He stayed in his room all day, unless he was eating or training, most of the time he just stayed in there to try to understand the feeling he always got. It was very powerful, though that's for sure.

The black haired warrior destroyed another training bot. Training was the easier of the two ways to get his mind off of his new urges. Three all lunged at him at the same time, Gohan leaped in the air then started disappeared from sight and reappeared behind one before kneeing it in its stomach, bringing his hands together pulled them over his head then thrust them down onto the bots back breaking it into pieces. He merely the same to the second and destroyed the last one with a Ki blast.

"Finished." He had finally finished training at 200 times the Earth's gravity.

He left the gravity room and saw Bulma.

"Good job Gohan." She was still sad but now she sounded slightly happier.

There it was. That feeling. Gohan managed to smile, before bowing and saying his thanks to Bulma before leaving quickly.

He sighed in relief. 'Why do I feel this way when I'm around her?' he asked himself.

He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of sobbing coming from the room to his right.

He peeked in to see Chi-Chi crying over a picture of Goku.

Seeing this he went inside to comfort her. But then he felt it again when he was about five feet from her. But despite this he kept going.

'If anyone needs comfort, it's Mom.' He thought to himself.

Big mistake. Before he could utter a single word that feeling intensified ten times more. That's when Chi-Chi turned around and crushed him in a hug. Gohan had hugged her back quickly, but tightly. He was half hugging her and half using her as a support to keep his mind focused. But sadly when Gohan opened his now closed eyes, his face was in front of her cleavage. It took every last ounce of his willpower not to rip her shirt off. This feeling was so powerful. It was like what transforming into Super Saiyan 2 did to his humanity. The only difference was that his feeling was that it was directed to everyone that was female.

After comforting Chi-Chi (which wasn't a very easy feat) he went to the room he was staying in for the time being. He clutched his head.

'I can't stop thinking about them. But not in a good way. What is this feeling?!' Now that Gohan thought about it he remembered seeing Chi-Chi rip out some pages in his chemistry book a while ago. 'Could the answer be in there?' But then again he remembered the fact that these feelings hadn't started until the end of the Cell Games. 'Maybe my transformation has something to do with it.'

He didn't know what to think of that. He might need to ask Bulma later, she might know. He would ask Vegeta but he was currently in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training to become a Super Saiyan 2. From what Gohan knew he wouldn't be leaving for several months.

A few hours later we find Bulma and Chi-Chi are both drinking to try to get their minds off of things. They were unfortunately unsuccessful, for they were talking about the old days when they were younger and after they met the fallen saiyan. Bulma had even admitted that she liked Goku at one time.

After several more drinks they were both drunk out of their minds.

Gohan had decided to leave to go look for Bulma after a while. When he asked for where she was from some of the people of the Corporation they had said at the bar that was at the lower level.

Gohan went there and waited at the entrance, and he waited and waited. After this the demi-saiyan went inside to get Bulma. He was shocked to find that Bulma and Chi-Chi both were drunk to the core. Gohan hesitantly went to them after watching them drink. It looked like they were talking but their words were so slurred that Gohan was amazed they were able to keep a conversation. He grabbed their hands and guided them to their rooms, even though his 'feeling' was going crazy. But outside Chi-Chi's room Bulma suddenly kissed Gohan. Before he could recover from the shock he felt a hand go into his pants, where he felt the hand start stroking his member. Bulma released him from the kiss. He could still feel the hand stroking him, but was surprised to see it was Chi-Chi's hand. But he wasn't complaining either. It felt good.

The door opened behind him and next thing Gohan knew he was being undressed on his mother's bed by the blue goddess.

Chi-Chi was stripping as well.

They were really talking it up during those drinks.

Flashback

They were still drunk out of their minds. They were now talking about Chi-Chi's sex life with Goku. Most of the details were very explicit. Which was the main reason the bartender didn't stop them from drinking after a while.

They had both noticed that Gohan had come. But somehow they both mistook him for Goku. They had even made a bet to see who could 'pleasure' him better. They had made the bet just before Gohan took them. When they were just outside of Chi-Chi's room, one look from Bulma and the bet was on.

The black haired beauty was now done stripping. And Bulma had stripped Gohan down. Chi-Chi went over to Gohan and started to jerk him off, while sucking on the head of his dick, making Gohan become erect as he moaned. Gohan looked over at Bulma who was stripping herself. She was already topless and she was taking her bra off at the moment. When they were freed Gohan marveled at the size of her breasts. Beach balls would be put to shame at the size.

Gohan moaned out as Chi-Chi covered more of his dick with her mouth.

She started to hobble her head up and down as he was given the blowjob. The demi-saiyan's eyes screwed shut as the pleasure went through him. Then he felt something hovering over his face and he saw Bulma's pussy. His saiyan instincts took over and he started to eat her out, her moan made him lick with more fervor.

As a result Bulma started to ride his face. Gohan could feel his release coming

He groaned into Bulma's pussy as his load shot into Chi-Chi's mouth. She drank it all up, and then started jerking him off again. After he became erect again Chi-Chi mounted him, and after positioning herself lowered (or more dropped) herself on Gohan's dick.

Chi-Chi became slightly surprised at the size of it. 'He's grown. I don't remember him being 11 inches long!'

Overcoming her surprise she began to ride Gohan's member slowly. After getting used to the bump in size, she started to go faster. After a few minutes of this Gohan started thrusting his dick up whenever Chi-Chi went down, increasing the pleasure. Chi-Chi began to ride him wildly; her breasts started bouncing as both women screamed out in pleasure. They both started feel something building inside of them.

They let out a scream as they climaxed at the same time.

Their sweaty bodies fell to their sides, completely out of breath. But Gohan was just getting started.

His 'feeling' was worse at the moment than all the other times put together. And he could no longer control himself.

He put Chi-Chi on all fours and laid Bulma on top of her in the same position.

He gripped Chi-Chi's waist and, with a grunt he thrust his dick back inside of her. He rammed into her at blinding speeds, Chi-Chi's moans could be heard in the entire building. But Gohan didn't care. It was a good thing Bulma had locked the door before this even started.

He pulled out of his mother, then Gohan positioned himself behind Bulma and grabbed her waist in a death grip, and without warning rammed into Bulma, not even missing a second, he started to drill into her doggy style. She screamed in pain. She hadn't had sex in a long time. So she wasn't used to the feeling of having a dick inside her.

But this made no difference to Gohan. He shifted from his base form to his Super Saiyan Form. His power and speed had increased gradually, so had his member in size. It was now 12 inches long and, 3 inches wide. The sudden increase was new to Bulma, but the pain was decreasing as well. He started to fuck her at incredible speeds. While he did this he took one hand from Bulma's waist and inserted three fingers into Chi-Chi's pussy, thrusting at the same speed as he was Bulma. After a long time of this Gohan removed his digits from Chi-Chi's pussy and with both hands spread her ass cheeks. He saw a tight hole and, managed to push his tongue inside of it. While doing this he reinserted both his middle and fore-fingers inside of the black haired women.

Gohan started to feel his release coming, but held it in. He didn't want it to end so quickly. But theirs seemed to come too quickly. He could feel the walls closing in on his member and fingers, but despite how tight it was Gohan fucked them as hard as he could.

After three minutes of this he felt the walls close in on his dick again.

He took out his finger, and cock. Then he reentered Chi-Chi and started fingering Bulma. He then finally had another idea. He mentally thanked Piccolo for teaching him this. He got off the bed and concentrated his power before creating five clones of himself. Then he did his last transformation. He screamed as he went through the transition between Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 2. His dick extended another inch in length, and 2 in width. When he was finished he looked at the two women who were now sprawled on the bed in a sweaty heap, all kindness leaving him. Gohan and his clones forced the women into all fours positions again.

Two went behind them, another two in front of them, and Gohan and his last clone underneath them.

The ones behind them spread their ass cheeks in unison and didn't hesitate in pushing inside their assholes with enough force to knock a freight train over. The clones in front of them forced their mouths open and rammed their dicks inside of the women's mouths. And finally Gohan and his partner slammed their erect cocks into the goddesses' openings.

After five minutes of this Gohan noticed how much their breasts were bouncing in front of his face. He grabbed his woman's boobs and sucked on the nipples. They continued this for several hours straight. Gohan had made Bulma and Chi-Chi climax countless times. It was the crack of dawn before Gohan started to feel his own release coming. He and his clones rammed into them as hard as they possibly could, and when they couldn't hold it in anymore they thrust as deep inside of them as they possibly could go and came inside of them.

The women's eyes rolled to the back of their heads and they lost consciousness.

Gohan returned to his base form. He still had a large amount of energy left, and he still wasn't satisfied. His clones fucked the two women again. Neither one made any signs that they would wake up. There was a difference now however. It would take several hours in Super Saiyan 2 form to feel his release, but in his base form it took about two. He and his clones fucked them with all the energy that their bodies would allow. Gohan had a feeling that there were several earthquakes in the love making session. Gohan didn't care though, he would keep doing this until he was satisfied. Gohan felt his release coming again and he thrust into the two women as deeply as possible. After he came inside of them for the second time, he finally pulled out of the two women, satisfied for the moment.

His clones disappeared and Gohan clothed Bulma and Chi-Chi and, after putting Chi-Chi to bed, picked Bulma up bridal style went out of the window and flew to her room where he laid her down. He left and went to his room. When inside he crumpled in the bed and instantly fell asleep.

When he woke up, the events of last night replayed in his head. Even though he knew what he did was wrong he didn't feel bad about it. But it only worsened his 'feeling' more than even last night. Gohan wanted more, and he knew it now.

He got out of his room after taking a shower. He got into a gi that was similar to his father's, and then went to the training room.

After training he left and saw that Bulma wasn't in the room she was in usually in. Gohan went to her room and knocked. When he got a "Come in." he saw a sight that surprised him.

"Hey Gohan, would you mind helping me up? I can't move my legs." She was on the floor, where she evidently tried to move from but could only manage to crawl (albeit weakly) before the energy left her. Gohan looked at her for a moment. His 'feeling' was soaring. She was vulnerable in this state. Gohan could do whatever he liked with her

The demi-saiyan shook the thoughts out of his head and picked Bulma up bridal style.

"Where do you need to go Bulma?" He asked.

"To your mom's room. I need to talk to her."

Gohan started to walk to his mother's room as instructed, but with each step his anxiety rose.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" When Bulma shook her head he started to explain. "You were drunk last night. I could not tell you how many bottles surrounded you. I tried to take you to your rooms, but you both fell asleep." He didn't meet her eyes when he said the last part. Gohan was a horrible liar. So to not raise any suspicion he didn't meet her eyes.

Bulma put most of the pieces together but then she remembered the dream she had.

"Do you remember any of the things we said about your father?" She asked hesitantly.

"No. You were both talking to each other. But you were so drunk I'm surprised you could even tell what the other was saying." He looked at her, his curiosity rising. "What were you saying about my father?"

The memory of the things they said made Bulma blush. She could remember one thing. The bet. And then there was that dream Bulma's face became if possible even redder.

"Forget it. It's nothing." They had reached Chi-Chi's room now. Bulma knocked on the door. But she got a groan as a response. She opened the door and saw Chi-Chi in the same position as she was.

'Damn. Did I do 'that' to them that hard?' Gohan thought. He put Bulma in a chair and helped Chi-Chi up. "Do you need help with anything else?"

"No I'm okay. Can you leave us Gohan; I need to talk to Bulma." His mother asked him.

The boy nodded before exiting the room.

Despite the door being closed and the fact that he was walking away quickly Gohan could hear the entire conversation due to his Saiyan hearing.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Bulma asked.

"No I just remember one thing clearly." Chi-Chi replied, although her voice was grim.

"The bet?" Bulma was hesitant in asking.

" Yes."

"What was the bet exactly about again?"

" We bet on who could 'pleasure' Goku more. The rest of the details are blurry. All I remember is having a strange dream after that "

Gohan paled after she said that.

"Yeah, me too. What was yours about?"

"I remember me, you, and Gohan in the dream." She stopped after that.

"I did too. But what happened in yours?" Bulma had an ever so slight pang of fear in her voice.

"We We all " Chi-Chi choked on her own words. "We had sex. All three of us. In this room. We did it because we thought he was Goku." She forced out.

" I dreamt the same thing." Bulma said after a long silence.

The color drained completely from Gohan's face. Saying his skin was whiter than snow would not be exaggerating. He did the only thing his mind screamed for him to do. He sprinted back to the room with all the speed he could muster. But on the way he was stopped by Chi-Chi who had a look of pure shock on her face.

"Gohan, we need to talk." Chi-Chi said in a monotone voice. Fear moving him he followed her into the room.

It was much darker inside then he remembered. The only source of light was from the hallway.

"Uh Mom."

He was silenced by someone's lips. The door slammed leaving him in darkness. The light turned on to reveal it was Chi-Chi who pushed Gohan on the bed. Gohan saw Bulma standing to the side and the demi-saiyan saw she was naked. He looked at the beach ball sized tits that had pink nipples. His eyes wandered to her lower section. The 'feeling' had overtaken him again. She walked to him, deliberately swinging her hips. His dick became erect at the sight of her body. She was in front of him now. She got on her knees and started stroking his member. It became completely erect immediately. She enveloped his 11 inch dick with her tits leaving only the head out, which she then put in her mouth and sucked on it while putting her tongue inside the dick hole as she began to tit-fuck him. As Gohan moaned loudly he saw the door open, and in came Android #18.

"I'm only going to do this to repay you for getting me out of Cell." She closed the door behind her.

She then stripped for him, as did Chi-Chi. When they halfway finished Gohan saw the size of both their breasts for the first time. He was surprised when he saw that their tits were the same size as Bulma's. There were only slight differences in size. But unless one looked closely they would seem the exact same size. They walked to him, swinging their hips as well. Chi-Chi crawled on top of Gohan and got in a sitting position above his mouth.

"Eat me out." She ordered. Gohan did as he was told and lapped out her juices. He felt #18 on his stomach and he entered two fingers inside of her and kept pumping into her with his digits.

Soon Bulma was bored with just a blowjob and mounted him. She lowered herself onto his length and screamed in ecstasy as she started bouncing up and down on his dick. He added two more fingers to #18's pussy and she did the same as Bulma, and he started licking more feverishly on Chi-Chi's opening. He kept doing this and he made them switch places whenever they climaxed.

This went on for a while, and Gohan did something else. When they were switching he had a few clones trap them all and chose one of the three to fuck. He chose Bulma first and lay down on his back. She mounted him immediately, grabbed his shoulders, and rode him again wildly. Her bouncing tits made Gohan reach up and squeeze them. Then he leaned higher and sucked on her left nipple and massaged the other breast. He licked, bit, and sucked on it and felt it grow very hard. He moved to the other nipple and massaged the other breast. He stopped completely after several transitions and grabbed her hips and started pulling her up and started slamming her onto his dick. Just when she was about to climax, a clone took her off of him and put him next to the other two, while slowly going in and out of her.

Gohan chose Chi-Chi next and this time he put her on all fours. He got behind her grabbed her hips and shoveled into her as fast and as hard as he could. Several times he would slap her ass just to get an extra moan from her. After an hour of pummeling into her, he pulled out of her pushed her down on her stomach and spread her ass cheeks. And finally without warning he thrust into her tight ass-hole. She screamed out in pain, but that didn't stop Gohan from starting to pound into her. He pounded into her as hard as he could, then he suddenly wrapped his arms around her stomach and fell on his back, putting her on top. Chi-Chi started bouncing on his cock, whenever she went down her tits would bounce in her face. Gohan started fingering her as time went on. He sensed her climax coming and his clone grabbed her and started her torture session again.

Finally it was #18's turn. He threw her on her back. "Pull your knees to your shoulders."

The android did as she was told, and Gohan entered her and started pummeling into her. Gohan had to admit, she was pretty damn tight. He saw her breasts bouncing from the sheer force of his thrusts. She let go of her legs and they rested on Gohan's shoulders. Gohan instantly wrapped his arms around his legs and he thrust harder into the android. He slammed into her as hard as he could while staying in his base form. He spread her legs and leaned down to suck her tits. When she was close to her climax Gohan pulled out of her and the third clone grabbed her and pulled in and out of her slowly.

Gohan stood in front of the three women, as he started to charge his power to maximum. He shifted to his second form quickly and looked at the three with unsympathetic eyes. He positioned himself on the bed by laying down. The clones put Bulma on top of him and put Chi-Chi behind them. #18 was put in front of them. Gohan thrust into Bulma and thrust with all the strength he could muster. Her breasts bounced in his face and he leaned in to suck on her tits. Bulma moaned but had to stop when she was forced to eat #18 out. A clone appeared behind the blonde and spread her ass revealing the tight hole which the clone thrust into quickly. As she moaned #18 was silenced by a clone putting his cock in her mouth. As for Chi-Chi she lapped at Gohan and Bulma's juices as Gohan pounded into the blue haired woman. Two clones put flipped her on her back and each fucked a hole each. The orgy went on like this for many hours. The clones still didn't show any signs of fatigue and the sun was only poking out of the horizon! For many times they would only speed up when it seemed someone was about to lose consciousness. Finally after what seemed like an eternity all the clones and Gohan came inside of them. They pulled out and the clones disappeared as Gohan surveyed his 'work'.

No one was able to move. Only breathe as cum trickled out of their holes. Gohan smirked as he returned to his base form. If they thought he was anywhere near finished then they were wrong. It would take multiple climaxes from his dick to stop him now. He was gaining more energy. #18 suddenly stood up.

"I repaid you. Now I'll be going." She jumped out of the window after dressing. Gohan beamed at the two remaining women, who were both barely clinging to consciousness, and pulled Bulma out of the sweaty heap. He put her on all fours and put her so that her head was above his dick. He started to eat her out while grabbing her ass. Bulma crumpled and started to suck on his dick slowly but slowly went faster. He closed his eyes and continued to have his oral sex session. He licked into her with more fervor then before and Bulma did the same. She began to shift her legs after a few minutes and Gohan took this as a sign and pulled his tongue out of her as she reached her orgasm. The juices spilled out of her pussy and Gohan lapped them up. He pushed his tongue inside of her and searched in her until he found a nub.

He licked there and Bulma's moans grew as she continued to suck his dick. Soon she started to hobble her head on his cock, making Gohan moan as he felt his cum start to build up inside of him. A few minutes later he groaned as he shot his seed into her mouth.

Gohan picked Bulma up and put her on her knees, making her lift her ass slightly. He got behind her and grabbed her elbows, before he finally thrust his dick into the blue haired woman. He shoved his cock into her ruthlessly and her moans only inspired him to ram her harder. Besides Gohan loved seeing her ass jiggle whenever he thrust into her. She could feel Gohan start to shovel into her at a faster and harder pace, and soon she felt his cum flowing into her, making her feel like she was melting away. She almost lost what little grip of consciousness that she had left. She fell to the side and breathed heavily.

Gohan looked at Chi-Chi. She didn't even have time to react before Gohan pushed her on her back and forced her legs to her shoulders, which she responded to by holding her legs up for him. He thrust into her without hesitation and started fucking her brutally. He thrust deeper and deeper into her. He buried his hands in her breasts, as he thrust as hard, fast, and deep into her as possible. Gohan felt her walls close in on his dick as she climaxed. He knew it would take more than that to wear her out. Gohan knew his father was stronger than this...

Gohan's black hair changed to gold and his black eyes became teal. Gohan rammed into her with his renewed supply of power and speed. Gohan could feel another earthquake happening at the moment as he thrust into her pussy. Gohan screamed out as he released his load. It seemed the amount of time it took for him to cum was decreasing, but at the same time his cum developed quicker as well. Gohan didn't show any signs of stopping, or even slowing down. He kept thrusting into her and kept cumming inside of her each time with the amount greater in size and the time getting shorter. At one point it seemed he was giving Chi-Chi a flowing stream of cum.

After what seemed like an eternity Gohan pulled out of his mother. Bulma was using the wall as a support as she tried to walk to her dresser. Gohan walked behind her and slapped her ass, earning a yelp from Bulma. He squeezed her ass cheek before throwing her back on the bed.

"Where are you going Bulma?"

Gohan asked this with while looking at the two women lustfully.

He made the transition between his final transformation, and spread Bulma's ass cheeks, revealing a tight hole. Bulma screamed in pain when Gohan forced his dick deep into her. Gohan rammed into her with all the power and speed he could muster, and another earthquake rocked the entire building.

Gohan didn't care however.

He shifted his partner's position so Bulma was sitting with her back to Gohan. Bulma started bouncing on Gohan's cock as the 11 year old lay on his back.

Gohan's hands trailed up Bulma's body until they cupped her large breasts, while pinching her nipples between his fingers. Gohan was bored with the performance Bulma gave him (though if she was able to do this much then he had to give her some credit) he started thrusting into Bulma's ass at great speeds. It was the same speed as before, but now Gohan was holding back. He was definitely getting stronger, that was for sure, but if he kept going all out he doubted they would be able to pleasure him anymore for a while.

This was a self-fulfilling prophecy regardless of his power output, it turned out.

Chi-Chi and Bulma lay unconscious on the cum filled bed. Gohan glared at them. He couldn't fuck them anymore. He was sure that their wombs would burst if he came into them anymore.

Gohan heard a knock on the door and he heard the voice of a woman, Bulma's mom.

Gohan smirked. He had found himself a new partner.


	2. The Beginning Pt. 2 (Mrs. Briefs)

Gohan headed towards the door, unlocking it, opening it, grabbing Mrs. Breifs and throwing her on the bed before closing and locking the door again at a speed greater than light.

She landed on the bed, pulling herself up and taking in the sight before her.

Her daughter and her best friend's wife lay unconscious on the bed, and the smell of semen filled her nose.

She barely registered this fact in her mind before she felt a hand grip her shirt and shorts. A loud rip filled her ears, and she looked back at the boy with golden hair and teal eyes.

He stood there, completely naked, and her eyes couldn't help but trail down to his waist, and then lower than that, to a sight that made her eyes widen.

Gohan's length was at least 13 inches, maybe even more!

His lustful gaze left none of his wants to her imagination.

"G-Gohan!" She exclaimed that when she saw that look as he walked towards her. She tried crawling away from him quickly; obviously trying to get away, but stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist weakly, and turned to see Chi-Chi.

"Please… let him…" She whispered just enough for her to understand that Gohan needed this, that his needs were probably so much greater that he himself had no control over himself. She said all of this through her gaze.

Mrs. Briefs' eyes widened, but she nodded all the same in understanding.

Gohan was looking at her, seeing the look the two gave each other, and saw how Mrs. Briefs nodded. He watched as she pulled her remaining clothing off, leaving her in a large white bra and panties. She looked hesitant for a moment, but reached behind her back a moment later, unclasping her bra making her breasts bounce out.

She pulled her panties off slowly as well, revealing the shaven pussy.

Once they were off, Gohan lunged.

He pushed her forcibly on her back, pinning her down.

Before she knew it, Mrs. Briefs had Gohan's dick scraping into her.

She gasped at the feeling of his dick inside her, but she had to quickly adjust to the unusual length. Gohan thrust into her wildly, clenching his teeth as he continued to drill into the woman underneath him.

After a while he saw how much she was getting hurt by the amount of power in his thrusts, and looking at Bulma, who was still unconscious, he knew he wanted this to last longer. He pulled his length out of her, reverting to his original form. His dick decreased in length by a couple inches, but it was fine to Gohan. He needed more anyways.

Before she could recover from the session, he was back inside her, thrusting into her as his very life depended on it. He gripped her womanly hips so tightly that Mrs. Briefs thought that they would break under the pressure.

After about an hour, Gohan felt his release coming, but held it in with all his willpower. He pulled out of her suddenly, flipping her over so that her ass faced him. He gripped her hips again, thrusting into her with incredible power.

Mrs. Briefs had been screaming in pleasure for the entire time, any objections to this torn to shreds with her vagina. After an hour she felt her penetrated pussy get thrust into at an even faster pace, and she gripped the sheets from the pleasure.

She felt a giant amount of seeds explode into her a few moments later.

Her body felt as if it was melting away, and she shuddered before collapsing on the bed.

He pulled his dick out of her, seeing her move much more slowly than before.

Gohan smirked at this, but was surprised when she started crawling to him, putting his dick between her breasts.

She hesitated, looking down at the dick between her mounds that had semen coming out of the hole, surprised that it was still so swollen. She probably would've kept staring at it if it weren't for the fact that Gohan grabbed her head and forced it in her mouth. Her eyes widened, but she still started moving her head up and down the shaft of his length, her head soon hobbling it. She felt Gohan pull out of her mouth slightly to move his dick between her breasts more. She pulled her mouth off his cock completely, feeling Gohan start to tit-fuck her. He thrust into her soft, giant pillows without hesitation, and he moaned at the feeling he got. He didn't even bother holding in his cum at that moment. After several minutes of this, he grabbed her shoulders, thrusting in and releasing his cum all over her face. She was taken aback by the amount of semen he released, but still released his dick from her breasts. Then to her surprise, a hand grabbed her shoulder and started licking her face of the semen, until her face was completely cleaned. Mrs. Briefs was shocked to see that Bulma was the one who licked it off her. Gohan lifted her up, holding her by her ass, and began pummeling into her as soon as he positioned himself after performing his first transformation. As the meaty dick pulled in and out of her at a speed that could break any record, Mrs. Briefs didn't contain the gasp from within her throat.

She also had to admit that it felt like her vagina was about to break from the sheer size of Gohan's member.

But like before, she didn't complain.

She wanted this desperately.

After another hour of his dick thrusting into her, Gohan started to feel someone sucking on his testicles, increasing the pleasure dramatically. Gohan felt Mrs. Briefs wrap her legs around him, and he felt something hold her to him for him, and Gohan proceeded to start massaging and sucking on her wildly bouncing breasts.

She screamed loudly as her climax hit her.

The walls closed around Gohan's dick, and he continued thrusting despite how tight it felt.

He pulled out of Mrs. Briefs after cumming inside her ten minutes later.

He saw all three women were awake now, and he laid himself down to see what they'd do.

Bulma crawled over him, putting him in the position to eat her out. He pushed his tongue into her opening and started to imitate the movements of his dick inside her.

Chi-Chi and Mrs. Briefs both got on either side of Gohan's still erect dick, and they enveloped both sides with their breasts. They both started to tit-fuck him eHHHat the same time, making Gohan start thrusting into their breasts a moment later, increasing the pleasure he felt.

He began licking Bulma's opening more feverishly, rubbing his tongue right on her clitoris. She moaned loudly, riding his face wildly. A few moments later, she screamed as she felt her climax hit her. Her juices covered Gohan's face and he lapped up her juices deeply as Bulma used the headboard for support. Gohan continued thrusting his length into the two women's breasts until his cum shot up and covered the two's faces and partially their hair.

The three women started switching places whenever Gohan came and they licked most of the cum off themselves.

This went on for a long time until Gohan made them all get in all four positions with his clones. He got behind the one in the middle, Chi-Chi, and thrust into her, earning a gasp in reply. He began thrusting into her brutally.

Bulma evidently braced herself for the clones to thrust themselves inside them, but she didn't get this.

Instead she felt two fingers push inside her.

Gohan began fingering Bulma and her mother at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Chi-Chi was screaming from her own pleasure, but Bulma and her mother were being tortured from the pace Gohan was going.

They moaned their complaints, but Gohan didn't seem to care.

Chi-Chi's walls closed around his length, and Gohan only started thrusting with less compassion.

She climaxed again from the pleasure, and Gohan turned to his second form now.

He began thrusting so hard that, despite him pummeling her earlier, his previous thrusts looking as though they were light pushes.

Her moans couldn't help but make Bulma get wet, and after a while she climaxed. Gohan felt this on his fingers, but instead of speeding up, he slowed down even  _more_.

She felt like exploding from the amount of torture she felt.

Chi-Chi had her climax fast approaching, but just when she was about to reach it, Gohan pulled out of her abruptly.

She moaned in protest, but she and Mrs. Briefs were switched places at that second, and Gohan began his mother's torture session, reverting back to his first transformation, pummeling Mrs. Briefs at an incredible speed again.

Bulma realized then that he would continue the same pattern that he did when he fucked #18 with them when her mother wasn't present.

She moaned at this, feeling slight anticipation at this, but then saw that when her mother was about to climax a third time, he flipped them but never started fucking her, only fucking Chi-Chi and her mother again and again in this process.

She tried moaning in protest when she realized this, but then Gohan stopped fingering her altogether, only leaving his fingers inside her with absolutely no movement. This only increased her torture when she saw how much pleasure the other two women were in, she started moving her hips to try and feel the pleasure herself. However, this only resulted in a clone stopping all her movements, with another jerking off his erect dick until he came on her face. The smell was intoxicating for Bulma, but the clone prevented her from licking it off her face.

It trailed down her face and she felt the same agonizing smell fill her nostrils.

Then came her turn at long last.

Gohan pulled out of Chi-Chi again, and the clones grabbed his and Bulma's mothers and thrust into them in a torturing pace.

He got behind her, forcing her to be in front of them, and they licked her face of the hot, steaming cum.

Bulma closed her eyes at this, but then gasped when she felt Gohan thrust his length inside her, forcing it in ruthlessly.

Gohan shoveled his length inside her ferociously, earning the well-earned scream that emitted from Bulma. Her breasts bounced as she felt the satisfaction of having his dick fuck her. The grip he had on her waist threatened to break it, but then he grabbed the back of her elbows again, pushing it even farther into her. Bulma could barely breathe because he was so deep. She could've sworn he had entered her womb at this point! If it continued like this, and Gohan came inside her…

Just as the realization came to her, Gohan came his gigantic load inside her, and she felt it filling her womb within seconds, making her melt away in seconds.

She hung her head from exhaustion, tired even only after the first load, but Gohan started pounding into her again, making what she didn't know was either a loud moan of pleasure or a scream of delight emit from her.

Sure, she could barely feel her own body after her short rest, but she didn't care anymore. She had done this at first to help Gohan, since it was most likely his Saiyan hormones at work that made him do this. But secretly she wanted more. If her "dream" from the night before was right, she was really going to genuinely want Gohan. She had sexual needs as well, and she desperately wanted – no, _needed_  – this.

And Gohan was taking care of every last one of her needs.

She wouldn't complain even if she died like this…

Little did any of them know, #18 was outside. She could hear the moans from outside, and she secretly needed more. All that time in that capsule made her stiff and tired to the point that she needed to move around more. But like Bulma (little did she know herself) she had needs herself, Android or otherwise. But it seemed that bastard doctor had implanted much more amplified sexual needs.

She had been searching for Gohan when she first came, and despite herself, she knew she needed to at least thank him. She had searched for his power level, but when she noticed the extremely high power level, she knew it had to be him.

And she was right.

But she could also hear moans and felt that there were two more people inside.

The moans themselves were self-explanatory.

At that moment, she felt that thanks wouldn't have been any better than with her using her body.

At the time she didn't feel her needs. But two minutes after flying away, she suddenly couldn't help stopping in mid-air, noticing how much she felt different.

That's when they came.

The images of her memories during that session.

And deep down she knew it had to be something about her being, not just an Android, but Gero's android.

The bastard must've made her sexual needs greater so that when she awoke…

#18 wished she had been the one to crush Gero's head instead of her brother. That perverted old…

Her thoughts were broken when she felt her needs spike again.

The need was so great that it almost hurt!

And being an Android…

Before she knew it, #18 found herself flying back towards the building, only to see a sight that made her want to bust in the room.

At that moment, she felt herself getting wet, but she didn't even try leaving again.

Instead, she entered once more.

She didn't say anything, but Gohan still noticed her stripping again.

Once she was naked, she saw how his huge dick pushed forcefully inside that blue haired woman.

Moments later, she saw cum trickle out of the hole whenever he thrust again.

Then he pulled out, his dick now covered in cum.

The clones he made disappeared and released Chi-Chi and Mrs. Briefs, and they all saw how he looked at them, then to his dick.

Each one started moving towards him, and each seemed to be thinking differently.

Bulma and Mrs. Briefs both started tit-fucking Gohan at the same time, while Chi-Chi sucked on his dick's head.

#18 saw him looking at her, and she was surprised that he showed no signs of feeling pleasure, and she saw him gesture towards him, making her walk over silently, suddenly getting another idea.

She lifted her leg over him, lowering herself over his face. She felt his tongue start licking inside a moment later. After a few seconds of her moaning in pleasure, starting to bounce on his face, she felt two hands spread her ass and felt thrust something thrusting in.

If she were still human, #18 would've choked.

Instead, she grabbed Gohan's head and started riding his face faster, moaning loudly.

She came soon after, and Gohan had clones start grabbing the four women, choosing each one of them.

He picked Mrs. Briefs first, and she lay on her side, lifting up her leg.

Gohan helped lift it up with one hand, driving his length inside of her opening and thrusting ferociously. Her breasts bounced wildly up and down form the force of the thrusts, but Gohan never gave any signs of stopping… even when she came after an hour. He drove his dick even harder into her, and she wondered if he would ever cum.

He did after another two hours.

By now it was well into the night.

She felt him thrust into her completely again, and now she felt a much larger load than any of the others shoot into her womb.

He pulled out of her at long last, and a clone grabbed her and thrust into her slowly from behind, gripping her elbows tightly.

He took Bulma then, getting behind her and lifting her knees to the air. He started thrusting again, and her breasts bounced with every push. He tore into her opening, earning a pleasured exclaim from the blue-haired woman. He felt her reach behind and grab his head from behind her, trying to hold onto something. His meaty length still tore into her for another three hours, and soon she felt his large load explode inside her, earning him a scream.

A clone took her as well, and Chi-Chi came next.

He held her in a similar position to Bulma, but only lifted her ankles to her shoulders while holding her knees. He went even deeper inside her than both of the previous women combined, this time moaning at the feeling he got. Chi-Chi did the same thing Bulma did, which was hold onto her son's head and hold as if for dear life. Three hours later, the sun poked out from the horizon, an Gohan came again.

As the clone took her, with the other clones fucking them awake, #18 was thrown on all fours. She couldn't even compose herself before the long dick forced its way into her, forcing his length into her doggy style. #18 could feel herself gasping for breath, her elbows in a death grip as Gohan pummeled into her. Her tits bounced from the force of his thrusts, and again after three hours, Gohan came inside her.

Gohan made several more clones of himself, forcing the women into all-four positions. He got underneath #18, since her opening was the tightest. The clones all got in their respective positions, four getting behind them, another four in front of them, and three under them. The four behind forced their asses open, the four underneath them gripping their hips, and the ones in front forcing their mouths open. They all thrust into their women, fucking them again at an indescribable pace. Each woman was driven to their climax at a pace that rivaled that pace. After an hour, Mrs. Briefs was the first to lose consciousness. Bulma came second another hour after that. But the clones still fucked them just as brutally, even in their sleep. #18 and Chi-Chi were the only ones still awake. Though it was only because of Chi-Chi's experience with Goku that kept her going, #18 saw this and felt as if she were being indirectly challenged. She did her best to stay awake, and Chi-Chi was too, albeit for different reasons little did she know. Then came the next two hours, and Chi-Chi lost consciousness after giving up on this ever ending. #18 would've gave a triumphant sound, if it weren't for the dick inside her mouth. However, she could barely mentally bask in her victory before Gohan and his clones let out his release. It filled her with its own white-hot heat, and she felt it filling her throat, before she too lost consciousness.

The clones fucked them for another 4 hours before they came inside them again.

Gohan was breathing hard, but he and his clones did everything they could to make the women swallow the cum in their throats. After doing this (in a way that got the opposite result of what Gohan planned) the clones put the four wome around him, putting them in different positions on top of him.

He fell asleep soon after, with Mrs. Brief's hand on his dick, #18's pussy on his knee, ass facing him, Chi-Chi's breast cupped tightly in his hand, and Bulma's giant boobs in his face.

None of the women would ever believe that Gohan had fucked them for over a day.


	3. The Beginning Pt. 3

Gohan woke up, seeing the four women all oveer him.

Bulma still was underneath him, his head between her large breasts.

Mrs. Briefs had moved somewhat in her sleep, and Gohan could feel her giant pillows suffocate his already rock-hard dick, her breathing not helping much.

#18 still had her pussy on his knee, and her ass still faced his way.

But Chi-Chi...

He looked around, trying to see where the fourth goddess of a woman was.

Then he saw her, walking out of the shower, her body wet and glistening, toweling herself off, not noticing that Gohan's dick twitched at the sight of her body.

She looked over to him, his body covered by the three women around him, and the head of his dick stood in her sight, as if pleading her toto come closer.

Chi-Chi smiled at him, walking to him without waking up the other girls.

She leaned down, over Mrs. Briefs, and took the parts that her pillows didn't cover with her mouth, sucking delicately on it, Gohan moaning lowly at the feeling.

She sucked signifiantly harder after a moment, and Gohan gave a much louder moan now, taking the sleeping women out of their blissful slumber one by one.

#18, being the sharpest of the three, was the first to wake up, and she lifted her head up, cum still coming out of her mouth. Her legs moved and fidgetted, and she soon felt the memories of the day before flash in her mind. She looked behind her, seeing that the boy's knee was implanted into her pussy, the other blonde woman holding his lengh between her breasts, while his mother sucked him off.

Mrs. Briefs woke up next, mainly due to the rapid breathing mixed with the moans filling her ears.

She looked up, seeing the raven haired beauty sucking her son off greedily.

Bulma was the last to wake up, and she looked down, seeing the women each pleasuring Gohan, the saiyan himself with his head between her breasts.

She looked back to the women, watching what each was doing.

Chi-Chi sucked deeply on Gohan's length, sucking as though it were the last and tastiest lollipop in the world, trying to get every last ounce of the taste out of it until it became dry, even closing her eyes to shut out her surroundings to focus only on the pole in her mouth.

Her mother was tit-fucking him, moving one breast up one side of his length, while bringing the other one down the other side, and vice versa. She kept licking above the side of the dick that had the lowered breast on it, obviously enjoying the process.

And finally, #18 was licking the front of his dick, her tongue lashing out like a snake on the parts that Chi-Chi and Mrs. Briefs didn't get, but at times licking part of Mrs. Briefs nipples through coincidence.

But the most conspicuous part of what she did was the fact that she was on all fours, her round, firm ass sticking up in the air, her glistening pussy right in Gohan's face, but just far enough that he couldn't lick up at it.

Bulma was surprised when she saw Gohan not trying anything, but then noticed how he would try to reach, but his arms failed to move much more, though they didn't move at all.

She smirked at this, quickly realizing that his body had experienced too much tiring activity in the past couple of days, and his body had finally tuckered out on him.

She wrapped her arms around him, her breasts pressing harder against the sides of his head as a result.

#18 had looked behind herself, trying to see if Gohan had reacted at all, and saw the way he was, his arms still trying to grab her waist to pull her down, yet was held back by Bulma.

She smirked at the sight, and decided to tease/torture him a bit.

She turned her back to him again, only now much more extensive with her licks, shaking her ass side to side, yet still not close enough for him to lick into her.

She began licking more feverishly after a minute, and soon Gohan came, his body not even able to hold in his own cum anymore.

Chi-Chi felt it shoot into her mouth, and she spit it all back out quickly, covering Gohan's dick and Mrs. Briefs breasts. She let go of both of her breasts, both of them falling and jiggling as cum fell on them. She was taken aback by the time it took for Gohan to cum, as his "performance" the night before showed he could last much longer than he had just then.

However, that still didn't prepare her for when #18 and Chi-Chi both began feasting on her breasts and Gohan's still stiff dick (though it was slightly less so now). They licked every last inch of Gohan's dick, still covered in that richly flavored cum, then began attacking her breasts, the only thing left that still had his cum. They licked on and around it, their hopeful and waiting mouths trying to take every drop of cum left.

When they finished, Chi-Chi rose from the bed, walking to her dresser as she opened it, taking out a few outfits to wear.

Gohan's mind was swimming. He couldn't see anything, or even hear anything.

Not even when Chi-Chi spoke to #18, telling her to do something that made her smirk.

All of the girls, with the exception of Bulma, each took a shower, getting dressed inside the room, then waiting for the others to finish.

When the third female got out, #18 picked up Gohan, carrying him off of Bulma, giving her time to go to get dressed and showered.

While she did that, #18 couldn't help noticing how his body had cum covering several places.

As Bulma got out, she looked to Gohan, watching as #18 took him to the bathroom, setting water in the tub and washing him clean.

"#18," Chi-Chi's voice called from the door, "We'll be going to the training room. Will you meet us there?"

#18 gripped the base of Gohan's dick tightly, smirking at his expression, and nodded in response.

Chi-Chi left then, pretending not to notice her actions, or the glint in #18's eye.

#18 locked the door behind her, then closed and locked the door to the bathroom, turning her back to Gohan.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt, flipping it off to show her breasts as they bounced out into the air.

She took the part of her pants, pushing them down and taking them off after kicking them off onto the floor, revealing that she was currently wearing no undergarments.

She watched as Gohan grew stiff at the sight of her body.

"You overdid it with me yesterday," #18 smirked, "And as punishment..."

She got into the shower, lifting her long legs over Gohan, to put her feet on either side of his body, looking down on him.

She simply stared at him for a long time, then turned her back to him, stepping backwards, then getting on all fours again, getting into a semi 69 position, only once again putting her pussy just out of reach for Gohan to lick. She wrapped her hands around his length tightly, causing Gohan's breath to catch in his throat. She jerked him off, steadilly making him harder, shaking her ass in his face again to speed up the process. It worked, as it got harder much faster.

When she was sure that it was as hard as it would get, she pointed it to her mouth, engulfing it in her mouth, sucking harshly, deep throating him occasionally, putting her hands over the part of his dick her mouth couldn't take.

After a while, she released most of his dick, replacing her hands with her breasts, tit-fucking him while sucking only on the head of his length.

Then she abruptly stopped, getting off of him, turning to face him again, getting on her knees, positioning herself, and pushing his length inside of herself, grasping his shoulders, gasping at the

feeling.

She began grinding her hips against his slowly, his tortured look not

making her ride him any faster.

Once several moments passed, she started riding him gradually faster,

moaning louder and louder at her own pleasure.

Her breasts bounced wildly, her hard pink nipples attracting Gohan's trailing eyes more strongly than the world's strongest magnet could attract any metal.

She started grinding even more wildly, his dick scraping into her, her climax starting to build again, until finally she let out one loud scream, her walls closing around him tightly.

Gohan moaned loudly, his seeds pumping into her.

#18 was breathing hard, her breathing severely rugged, as she smiled down at Gohan, leaning down and grasping his head, whispering, "What we have planned might make what you did to us look like a picnic, especially in your current condition."

She stood up, pulling his dick out of her slowly, then getting off of him, grabbing a towel and wiping herself off.

Once she was finished, she left, coming back with Gohan's gi in hand, still not clothed at all.

Without even uttering a word, she picked him up, put him on a chair inside the bedroom, and clothed him wordlessly.

Once finished, she took her own clothes, getting dressed quickly, and picked him up bridal style, going outside into the hallway.

As she walked, Gohan didn't fail to notice how there was absolutely no one inside the building in sight.

He puzzled over this for several moments, then finally remembered that today was a holiday for everyone, even Custodial staff, since Bulma had become President of the company.

He couldn't really do much however to comment on this, as he could barely move his arms for a few seconds, let alone actually speak.

#18 walked inside the training room, the other three women waiting inside the training section.

She walked down into the room, setting Gohan down onto the ground in a sitting position facing the trio in the center of the room.

Bulma saw that everyone was finally there, smiled, walked into the control room, and started setting everything they had planned.

Yup, she was sure that everyone was going to enjoy this.

Or maybe not Gohan.

At least at first.

She pushed the power button, and she walked back into the room, her body seeming to be pulled down harder into the ground.

She walked with slightly more difficulty as she walked through the 1.5x gravity room.

They all got into a square, then all almost simultaneously started shedding the clothes they wore, revealing their naked bodies for all to see.

Gohan truly couldn't move at all at this point.

He truly could watch them now, seeing their bodies to satisfy his ravenous eyes.

Needless to say, all of them had a large set of measurements.

But Gohan's eye didn't fail to notice the differences.

Bulma had the largest J-Cups, second only to her mother, yet her ass wasn't the most firm, though she had a completely shaved pussy.

Mrs. Briefs had the second largest, with them barely being much different in size, and also had a slightly more firm ass than Bulma's, complete with a shaven pussy like her daughter's.

#18 had the third largest breasts, which still were only I-Cups, and also had a the more firm ass of the former two, along with a patch of blonde pussy hair.

Chi-Chi had the smallest breasts, though they weren't much smaller than #18's. Her ass however was the firmest of the four, which wasn't surprisingly from multiple years of exercising, and also a much more hairy pussy than the other three.

He watched as they got into a line, all four facing his direction.

Then the four faced another, the ones in the middle facing away from each other, and the outer ones facing the inner ones.

Bulma stared off her mother, and Chi-Chi did the same to #18.

Then they did different things.

Chi-Chi threw a kick with her left leg at #18's head, which she grabbed with a hand before it could hit home, pushing it away.

She responded with a punch of her own, which Chi-Chi barely grasped, jumping off of the ground and over #18's head, landing gracefully on the ground behind her.

Though they had barely done anything, Gohan felt himself getting hard at the sight of their bodies as they moved.

The beautiful bouncing of their breasts, the way their legs seemed to move for his entertainment, the sight of their pussies filling him lust.

The next few moves they did left them sweating, their bodies glistening in the light of the room.

Gohan felt himself getting stiffer as he watched, his eyes glued to the woman's movements.

He had to break eye contact when he saw the other two women walk to him a few moments later.

He only sit and watch as they sat next to him, tugging his shirt off off of him, pulling his pants slowly down, revealing the really hard dick, its head a bright red.

They both smiled to each other, then both started making movements.

Bulma got in front of him, on her knees, and pressed her giant breasts on either side of his dick, moving slightly up and down, only never reaching as far as the head of his dick.

Mrs. Briefs leaned forward, taking in the head of his dick and sucking deeply, soliciting a moan that was granted to her.

Gohan heard Bulma whisper to him when she noticed he looked down at them, "Enjoy the show they're giving Gohan."

He complied, looking to see that the women fighting had escalated the effort they put into their fighting.

Their breasts were bouncing and jiggling to their own movements, the sweat forming a shiny layer on them.

Gohan had increasing difficulty not looking at them however, as the girls on him had started increasing their pleasuring methods.

At one point, Mrs. Briefs had began riding him after putting him on his back on the floor, one side to the wall, the other to the two sparring.

Bulma had even took one of her mother's breasts and began sucking on it.

But every time Gohan's eyes strayed from the fighters, they became more tortuous than pleasurable with their sexual methods.

For example, Mrs. Briefs had started gradually riding more and more slowly every time Gohan even tried to glance her way.

She was watching him like a hawk.

He really wouldn't be able to take much more if this continued, as he was sure that he wouldn't even cum at one point, all because when it built up, Gohan reflexively looked up at Mrs. Briefs, making her go slower before he could reach his climax.

This pattern continued for who knows how long.

Then suddenly, they both stopped fighting, and Gohan looked up as Mrs. Briefs started going faster than before, his climax reaching him.

He braced himself for her to slow down, but she didn't, only went readily faster, her breasts bouncing wildly, her eyes finally shut tight, her head thrown back from the pleasure.

At long last, Gohan felt the walls close in on him, and he came, his seeds spilling into her.

He let his head hit the ground, the haziness of the world around him growing.

However, next moment, Bulma impaled herself with his dick, riding him like her mother had, grinding her hips into his, the moans following her first gasp loud.

Hours passed as Gohan got fucked by all four women, his body still refusing to move on his own accord.

#18 was the last person to make him cum before Chi-Chi spoke up, saying that he'd been punished enough.

Gohan's body was hurting severely from how much sex he just had, his body not even moving anymore.

They all smiled at his expression, #18 picking him up again bridal style.

"What do you plan to do now?" She asked Chi-Chi.

"We need to help him to suppress his urges. This was just the beginning. Goku went through the same thing. I think he'll try this again after he can walk around like he once did again. I should be able to keep him in check until he gets better." Chi-Chi spoke, looking down at Gohan.

"Let me come with you. I still have to repay this kid for what he did." #18 lied. Dr. Gero's program was still running high, and with the kid, she was actually able to satisfy herself.

If he were gone, she'd probably go mad.

Chi-Chi looked at her, sighing.

"Alright fine. You can come too. Just as long as you help out in the house. You'll be working with me for a long time." She looked to Bulma, asking if she could give them a way of getting back.

She complied, leading them out of the room, into the hall, still completely naked, taking them into a room.

She smiled at the teleportation machine, beaming with pride at it.

She turned back to Chi-Chi, the smile on her face still plastered on. "I'll be dropping by every once in a while as well to help with his hormones. You'll probably need another hand every once in a while."

Mrs. Briefs walked into the room, being the only one with clothing on, looking at the group strangely, "Why aren't any of you wearing your clothes?"

"We'd be wasting our time by putting them on. Trust me." Chi-Chi spoke before #18 or Bulma could (though Bulma did flush when she remembered that she wasn't going with them at that moment).

#18 looked down at the boy in her arms, just now realizing how similar their situations were as she looked at the sleeping boy.

They were both being driven by their own needs to do these things.

They were the same, in more than one way.

Realizing this, she felt as though she had to help the boy, not just for her gain, but his as well.

Regardless of the actual cost of that...

A few minutes later, Gohan would be laid down on his bed, his body stripped of any clothing, with both his mother and #18 leaving to go to sleep once again.


	4. Duality Pt. 1 - (Zangya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan and the women of his harem adjust to life in his harem, and as they do so, Gohan saves a woman named Zangya, who later wishes to repay his kindness.

Several months had passed since that day, and anyone could find Bulma sitting at a dinner table, holding an infant in her arms, body free of any clothes as the window let moonlight shine in the room she was in.

After a few more days of fucking, Bulma eventually got pregnant by Gohan's seed.

She didn't try to abort it, for she knew it was her responsibility.

However, to keep the secret of what was happening with Gohan a secret, she had named the baby boy Trunks, mainly due to it deeply resembling the other Trunks.

No one knew that it was Gohan's child, not even the boy himself.

Most thought it was Vegeta's child, though he'd disappeared a long time ago, in what Bulma believed to be via a spaceship she had made.

That was the only logical explanation for why one of them disappeared shortly before Vegeta turned up missing.

But even while she was pregnant, Gohan still showed her no mercy in times of sex, until a bump started forming in her stomach.

Then, he settled for fucking Chi-Chi, #18, and her mother.

But, with her out of the picture, Gohan gave them even less mercy than before.

She cradled the baby in her arms, smiling as she held Trunks.

But, soon after she had had her baby, she could rejoin the "fuck circle" as she referred to it.

However, Bulma couldn't help feeling that Gohan had put an extra amount of effort into fucking her every night.

Probably to make up for lost time...

She sighed, getting up, walking towards the new second baby room she had set up in Chi-Chi's house, tucking in her child and smiling, before turning on the piece of technology she'd attached to it, seeing as the baby was sealed inside of her makeshift crib.

She'd made sure that the metal that surrounded the baby was sound proof, so that he wouldn't be woken up by the events that were soon to happening.

The reason she was naked was actually the main reason Bulma had moved into the Son house.

Almost every night, Gohan had been fucking them all brutally, but before he did any of that, he'd always tear off all of their clothes off, until not even the skill of the top ten best stitchers, not combined, but multiplied upon each other, could ever make the clothes the same way ever again.

The routine had its ups and downs, since Capsule Corporation needed its president.

Due to this, her teleportation device went through many advancements, including allowing her to hold a device that allowed her to teleport herself back to Capsule Corporation so she could do her work.

The method turned out to be rather sustainable in use.

However, to all of the women's surprise, there were several times where Gohan would show no sings of lust for them at all.

And every time that happened, he momentarily lost all of his due memories of his times of having sex.

It was a truly strange process, but it wasn't a bad thing though.

Even Chi-Chi, who had had the strongest lover of them and therefore the most tolerance to power, needed a break to avoid themselves from being so tired that even drinking water could be a task of difficulty.

Despite this, Bulma could be found walking to the master bedroom a few moments later, already hearing the screams of Chi-Chi and the impossibly loud slaps of flesh meeting.

* * *

Bulma felt ashamed of herself after thinking of this several minutes into the tournament that Gohan and many of the other Z-Fighters took place in.

It was a tournament paid for by Mr. Hercule Satan himself.

But, in the semi-final round, the alleged world champion went missing, while others were fighting for their lives.

She had probably had been thinking of those things because of the chance of Gohan, Trunks' father, of dying.

Or, at least until Gohan had entered his Super Saiyan 2 form.

It was one of those weeks that Gohan didn't recall any of the sex he'd had, so it strangely took a long time before he was able to use it.

He'd been fighting them by himself, and he coped well.

But then, at one moment, there was a rather bloody fight, as Gohan destroyed many of the monsters with a single punch.

When only two were left, one who seemed like the leader and the other who was a somewhat tall and beautiful girl, who's skin was both blue and hair orange, the leader seemed to transform into full power, skin turning green and hair becoming red, and attacked Gohan.

However, this proved no match against his powers.

During the time this happened, Hercule had gone into the transporting cars to take him to the location of the fight: which almost led to disaster.

His screaming could be heard through the camera, yet when people realized it was in fear, they became confused and scared.

But Bulma didn't blame them. How else would anyone react if their savior was acting in fear like this before even fighting?

The leader used him as a distraction, and as Gohan tried to save Hercule, he ended up almost getting a blast to the face.

Gohan flew away then, and the cameras picked up on them talking briefly, "Stay here." He said, voice cold yet clear.

Hercule simply nodded quickly, and watched as Gohan left again.

As he returned, Gohan looked at the duo remaining, the girl's eyes wide with fear.

"Why are you so afraid?" Gohan asked, footsteps leisurely as he walked towards them.

She only stared back, unable to speak an answer.

The leader decided to use the girl as a distraction then, and he pushed her roughly towards him, so hard she went flying.

But Gohan could tell what the leader had been doing; he moved so quickly that he couldn't have been seen by the naked eye, and he appeared before the green skinned man, his surprise so evident that his charging up for his ki blast faltered somewhat.

Gohan took that chance to punch a hole in his stomach, and the leader roared in pain, before Gohan pulled his hand out, letting the man stumble back.

"You... You incompetent fool!" He roared at the young warrior, "You'd better say your last words!"

He spread his hands, focusing his ki into his palms, them emitting a great light.

Gohan didn't even blink as he saw this, only got into the position for his father's trademark attack, blue light forming the ball in his hands.

As his opponent released all of his energy at Gohan, he responded in kind, blasting his own ki blast at him.

The two powers met, pushing against each other, "Hahaha! I'll destroy you, you little pest! Then I'll destroy this pathetic planet of yours!" He roared, his smile confident.

Gohan's blast was pushed back slightly, only for him to boost his power up, while keeping his own ki blast steady.

But now, at the man's words, the rage behind Gohan's eyes became lucid, and he charged up, much beyond his maximum limit, and a bright light blinded everyone watching in th stadium.

When it faded, it was easy to see what had happened: Gohan's eyebrows, once thick, were now nonexistent, and his hair reached below his waist, almost to his feet, electricity moving over his body like lightning on storm clouds.

He'd gained another transformation.

"Not only do you turn against your own for your own benefit, but you take away what is never yours to begin with!" Gohan roared, his infuriated face covered by one sole golden lock.

His Kamehameha expanded in size, overtaking his opponent, and making him fade to ashes as he was burned into nothing, the blast leaving an deep trail.

Gohan stood back up on his two feet, standing straight, looking back at the girl, who was staring back at him, fear evident in her eyes.

From the audience, Bulma could hear many shouting out, something along the lines of how he was going to kill her too, but to their surprise...

"Can you stand?" Gohan asked, walking around 2 meters away from her.

She seemed to start to speak, or at least try to, but something must've made her unable to do so, for she only shook her head.

Gohan responded by walking to her, picking her up bridal style, walking away like that.

It was needless to say the girl's shock was mutual, for everyone watching looked on in stunned silence as he carried her, though the fact that there was a large dent in her back made it obvious she needed him to.

But after a minute, she asked, "Why did you do that?"

"What?" He responded, not even bothering to look at her.

"Kill him... he was my boyfriend, and now you-"

"You should be grateful for being alive. Because if it weren't for me, you'd be nothing but a pile of ashes right now." He responded bluntly.

That was something else about his second super saiyan form; he was always more blunt about things instead of just gently honest.

The girl stared in surprise for a long time, then wrapped her arms around his neck, "What's your name?"

"I'm Son, Gohan. Yours?" He actually looked at her now.

"My name is Zangya... thank you Son, Gohan." She replied, closing her eyes as she held him more tightly.

He gave no response, to which she looked up at him, somewhat surprised.

After another minute, Gohan laid her down on the ground, and left her there, walking in the direction of the world champion.

Once arriving there, Gohan looked upon him, "The rules said that you were supposed to fight me if I beat the competitors to you, right?"

Hercule nodded simply, his teal green eyes scaring him witless.

"Fine then. I've beaten two of my competitors, and one who's power was at least twice as much as those two combined. I'm ready for the final match."

The way Hercule paled at those words made Bulma smile, and he heard Chi-Chi say next to her, "It's about time that show off got his just deserts..."

Hercule looked around worriedly, only then noticing the camera, "B-But, I can't!"

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Gohan crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"You... you're all banged up! I can't take on anyone in that condition!"

"Trust me, I'm fine. I've fought in much worse conditions before. So will you fight me? I'm ready for you anytime."

Hercule looked desperate in that moment, and as Gohan saw this, he pushed further, "Unless you let the world know the truth."

"Wh-What?!" Hercule exclaimed.

"Tell the world what really happened in the Cell Games." Gohan said, gesturing the camera.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Would you rather me force the world to see it, or do you want to save what's left of your honor, after I'm done with you that is." His eyes were no longer dangerous, widened instead of narrowed, and he looked as though it were his choice.

"..." He looked down in defeat, "...alright, I'll tell them..."

* * *

Within weeks, the entire world knew of the truth of the Cell Games.

All of the credit went to the rightful owner: Son Gohan.

Thousands of people began to say that Hercule should be relieved of his higher class life, and have it be given to Gohan's family.

But Gohan declined almost outright.

Though many people thought this to be kind, Gohan only asked that people don't know where he lived or his friends and family, to which they complied.

For the ones that did try to gain this often lost him anyways.

But, some were wondering what happened to the girl named Zangya.

The answer could be found one day in the Son household when Gohan came back on his hormonal days.

* * *

Ever since that day, Zangya had been living with Gohan and his friends and family.

Gohan had made her do it, as she really had nowhere else to go, but even though she complied after he gave that argument, she felt somewhat weird, as he treated her kindly, something that Bojack and her fellow crew mates failed to do.

Though she'd always felt that it was appropriate to be treated the way that her crew had, as that was simply her race's culture, what she expected was no different of Gohan.

But why they treated her that way still made her puzzled.

However, she couldn't help feeling that she somewhat enjoyed being treated that way.

As she stayed with them, she often trained with Gohan and #18, often sparring with them, and over time, becoming stronger.

The Son family also discovered her large appetite, which came despite her thin figure.

But, as Gohan had as much of an appetite, it wasn't very difficult or overwhelming for them.

Zangya couldn't help admitting to herself that she was having the time of her life after two weeks of this new life.

But one day into the third week, as she slept outside, the moans and screams rattled her awake, and she looked towards the round shaped house in which the Son family inhabited.

She didn't really sense the child's power, but the fact that an earthquake rocked the ground made her know it'd be only appropriate to think it was him.

Curiosity driving her, she went to she see what was making it happen.

And due to this, she entered the home, following the sounds of moans to the master bedroom.

* * *

Gohan aimed his hardened length, looking down as Chi-Chi got on her knees, then pushed the 11 inch pole fully into her mouth, holding her head as she began to suck on his length.

He smiled at the pleasure, then took #18's hand, the owner looking on naked, leading her onto the bed and making her get into an all fours position, running his hand over her firm ass, before placing his free hand on her waist, leaning in and pushing his tongue into her opening.

#18 moaned lightly, until Gohan's tongue rubbed against a nub in her pussy, where he began licking repeatedly there, her eyes widening as she felt it, before moaning while closing one eye tightly, leaning towards her right while turning herself waist up in that direction.

Gohan could hear her moans, and he began scraping his tongue against her nub even faster, trying to imitate the motion of his dick, while also beginning to start thrusting into his mother's mouth, causing Chi-Chi to suck on him harder in response.

Gohan squeezed #18's ass, licking even deeper into her, moaning somewhat when Chi-Chi grabbed his butt, deep throating him, his hips moving at a more maniacal pace.

He pulled abruptly out of his mother's mouth, picking her up and placing her face down on top of #18, her breasts so big that her pillows pressed into #18's back, resembling a busty girl sunbathing, only Chi-Chi's legs were on top of #18's, and her arms wrapped around her neck.

Gohan got onto the bed, aiming his dick again, thrusting into #18's molten vagina, her gasp changed to moans as he began to pound into her.

Though he couldn't see it, #18's hands gripped the bedsheets tightly as her breasts bounced wildly.

Gohan lifted Chi-Chi's waist up, making sure to lift her pussy up to his face, and pushed his tongue into her opening, eating her out hungrily, thrusting his hips into #18's flesh in a more harsh manner after Chi-Chi moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around #18 more tightly than before.

Within minutes, both were screaming loudly.

Gohan spread Chi-Chi's firm butt cheeks out, pushing two fingers into her asshole, pumping into her, adding a third finger to her ass a few minutes later.

After a half hour, Gohan flipped Chi-Chi off of #18 and onto her back, putting the later mentioned android on top of Chi-Chi, face down, putting her right over top of his mother, breasts pressing into hers.

He thrust into Chi-Chi's pussy, scraping his dick into her, pressing his hands together and folding all his fingers together except for his left and right middle and index fingers, pushing his four fingers into #18's pussy, pumping into her welcoming opening, going through his first transformation and increasing his speed and power exponentially, the change visible as Chi-Chi's screams grew in size, her cunt scraping against #18's as she moved to Gohan's thrusts.

He actually could feel how deep his dick was, and he knew that he was currently within her womb, since he could always sense where the layer over her womb was, of which he passed a long time before his first transformation.

Gohan also had a way of noticing the signs the girls always showed when they were climbing towards their climax, and when Chi-Chi showed her greatest signs, tightened hands over the bed sheets, he pulled quickly out of Chi-Chi, flipping the women over in the same position as Chi-Chi groaned in discontent, and re-entered #18 as he pushed his four fingers into Chi-Chi, making her climax a few minutes after, Gohan continuing to pump into her tightened folds.

Gohan pulled out of #18, aiming his length and pushing it between the smaller hole that had been formed when he pushed down on Chi-Chi's ass, making the two women's cunts press tightly against each other.

He aimed again, then pushed into the artificial hole, the two women's cunts sandwhiching his dick, making him groan, before pushing and pulling into it, #18 and Chi-Chi both groaning loudly.

He did this for a long time, and after an hour of groaning, he thrust into the makeshift hole, releasing his cum all over #18 and Chi-Chi's stomachs.

Gohan pulled out his length, turning Chi-Chi off of #18 so that they lay next to each other, then grabbed his length, wiping their abdomens of his steaming cum with his dick, then lifting his still hard dick up, allowing #18 and Chi-Chi to lick his dick clean.

He smirked, then transformed again, his 13 1/2 inch cock wide and red headed.

Soon, Gohan had created a clone of himself using Piccolo's technique again, and each had taken a different position of them.

#18 was laid on her side as she lay on the edge of the bed, legs straight out as they went along the bed's sheets, Gohan's clone holding the side of her ass down as he pounded into her, her screams of pleasure only making it show her less mercy.

Chi-Chi on the other hand had her legs stretched up to her shoulders, knees touching them as they were held by their owner, as Gohan buried his hands in her I-Cups, fucking her so powerfully that Chi-Chi had lost her voice after several minutes, only able to stretch her mouth out widely as Gohan fucked her, the earthquake causing thrusts he gave something she was used to.

Soon, as she came, her walls tightening not as tightly around Gohan's dick as the days when they first fucked due to his immense length, Gohan pulled out of her, putting his dick between her breasts, tit fucking her while moving her breasts up and down his length, before pulling off of her an hour later and forcing his length into her mouth, thrusting wildly, exploding into her mouth and practically filling up her throat with seeds.

He pulled out of her mouth, dick covered in his white cum, then turning to #18, his clone pulling out of her as though reading his mind.

He took her into his arms, lifting her knees up from behind, then thrust into her in that position, laying her feet on top of his knees, grabbing her hips and bouncing her up with his waist, pulling down while she was still up, then thrusting back up as she was slammed down his length again, his hips meeting hers halfway, her breasts bouncing more than basketballs as he did this.

He repeatedly did this, and as #18 screamed, Gohan's clone forced his dick into her mouth, pounding into her orifice, blue eyes widened as he had his way with her, her muffled moans sending endless vibrations up the clone's dick.

Then, an hour later, after she finally began to suck him off successfully, both clones thrust as deeply into her holes as possible, and exploded inside her an incredible amount of cum, the final thrust so powerful that the real Gohan knocked her feet off his knees, making her fall onto his hips completely.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she lost consciousness, the cum still filling her womb and throat for another full half minute as Gohan held her down.

The clone pulled his dick out of #18, and after Gohan had noticed that she was unconscious, made the clone disappear.

Unlike his first fuck times, Gohan had known not to go too far with the girls.

Once, he almost broke Bulma's hips from how badly he screwed her.

So yeah, he understood when it was time to stop.

Or at least to stop when they were knocked out.

Zangya watched this all happen from outside the master bedroom door, eyes wide as she looked at it happening.

She simply couldn't believe her eyes...

But, she accepted it a moment of thought after that.

Her kind had always had more of a cruel side to it.

So as to why these people were so kind was a mystery to her.

But now she understood.

When they were in the process of reproducing, they let loose all of their pent up emotions that were held back from when they were kind.

Maybe that was why they were also so happy and carefree for no reason.

It would explain Gohan being so nice...

She looked down, looking at her own body.

Maybe she could...

Her thoughts were broken when the door she was hiding behind opened, revealing Gohan as he stood in front of her.

Zangya's eyes widened as she saw this, but then relaxed them a second later.

"Are you satisfied with them?" She asked bluntly.

Gohan stared and gave no response.

"If not... then I'll help you use me." Zangya spoke, her skin not hiding the blush that spread ever so slightly across her cheeks.

Gohan responded, but physically next moment.

He picked her up, moving at a high speed, bringing her to the bed next moment, sitting her down.

He grabbed her top, a shirt given to her by Bulma that said "CC: Capsule Corporation" in white lettering, tightly, then ripped it off of her, leaving her in pair of shorts that were just a little too tight on her and a black bra, given to her by Chi-Chi.

Zangya was somewhat taken aback by Gohan's abrupt way of doing this, but still unclasped her bra, throwing it away as her F-Cup sized breasts were revealed onto him, not able to stop Gohan from giving her shorts and panties a similar treatment, leaving her in only destroyed garments and her necklace.

Just when this fact settled into her mind, Gohan was inside of her, hands on either side of her body, and Zangya gasped.

Then, Gohan glowed as he charged himself up, then beginning a flurry of thrusts into Zangya, his hips blurring from how fast he was thrusting.

Zangya moaned loudly, holding the boy's head as he drilled into her, pulling it into her cleavage.

Gohan responded by grabbing her medium sized ass, lifting her up and going more deeply inside of her, scraping his dick into her.

She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist tightly, pulling him in closer as he fucked her.

Hours passed after that, and Zangya came after 2 hours, walls clenching around him in an impossibly tight vise, screaming loudly.

Gohan responded to this by pulling out of her, throwing her on her back, spreading her ass cheeks, revealing a tiny hole, which he thrust into deeply with a large amount of force.

Zangya choked out in pain, eyes widening and almost bulging out of her eyes, before closing them, giving into his wants, taking his hands and pressing them against her breasts, which he responded to by massaging, thrusting even more powerfully into her.

Then, to her surprise, the light emitting from him grew twice as bright, and she glanced back, surprised to see him in his new transformation, hair reaching below his waist.

His length tore into her even more wildly than before, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, in a voice that wasn't her own, much more high pitched, and felt him pull out of her roughly.

She was pushed onto her side, her leg being lifted onto Gohan's shoulder, and she screamed once more as he reentered her pussy, curly hair becoming sweaty, clutching the bedsheets even more tightly than before.

As she came for a second time three hours later, this one more powerful than before, Gohan exploded himself inside of her, cum filling what she thought was her womb, and the light surrounding him fading, his hair turning black as it originally was.

They lay in each other's arms a few minutes later, Zangya on top of Gohan, both still breathing heavily.

"Are you satisfied yet?" She asked him, looking at him.

Gohan looked back, but shook his head, and she felt his length prod her leg after a moment.

She blinked at the feeling, then sighed, "You knocked out two women and yet when you get a third woman you still aren't satisfied..." She sighed again, "Fine, I'll satisfy you."

She lifted herself up, planting her hands on his chest, then lifted her hips, pushing herself inside of him, closing her eyes and breathing out slowly.

Then, she began grinding against his hips, moaning lightly, only for Gohan to grasp her hips, lifting her up and slamming her back down.

She moaned loudly, closing her eyes, and felt him bouncing her up and down on him, gripping his shoulders tightly, and as he did this, her breasts began to bounce at the same pace as his own bouncing.

She began to take back some control, grinding her hips into his again, screaming loudly as she did so.

But, without her noticing, Gohan made two clones of himself while her eyes were closed.

Gohan reached up, pulling her on top of him, breasts pressing against his chest, Zangya still moving her hips and thrusting as though she were the one with the dick.

To her surprise, another pair of hands spread her ass cheeks, and she felt her eyes bulge out when the owner thrust into her asshole.

As the two beings fucked her, she cried in a mix of pain and pleasure, only for another one to lift her head up, thrusting their length into her mouth.

Zangya was fucked brutally by all three of the clones, the time going by in a very slow way for her, digging her nails into Gohan's chest.

When 2 hours would pass, Gohan and his clones would simultaneously thrust into her holes when she came, releasing the pent up cum from that round.

Zangya felt her eyes widen at the feeling of the cum filling her, but she managed to drink down Gohan's cum as it spurted in her mouth.

When the last drop was swallowed, she sucked on his member a minute more, only to make sure there was nothing left.

As she stopped, the clone pulled out of her mouth, and the one inside her ass pulled out as well. Seeing this, Gohan himself pulled out of her.

Gohan's cum spurted out of her ass and pussy, and they breathed as they held each other.

"Are you satisfied now?" Zangya asked, looking at him.

"Y-Yeah." Gohan responded.

"And so he finally rests." Zangya spoke in a somewhat joking manner, smiling somewhat.

Then her smile dropped.

"Would it be wrong if I asked you a favor?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"No, it wouldn't be. What do you need?" Gohan said, looking back into her eyes.

"Please, I won't ask how you did it, but don't multiply yourself if you ever try to reproduce with me."

"Why?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"My race, known as the Herans, were wiped out a long time ago. As a result, when Bojack and my crewmates were freed, they wanted to repopulate the Herans. However, as I was the only female of the group, they had no choice but to use me to accomplish that." She looked to the side then, "But... that wasn't what I wanted to do. I knew that all races faced genocide after a number of generations. As a person naturally must one day die, so must a race. Bojack didn't see my philosophy as truth however, and by force, he tried to reproduce with me. But, as all of the others could reproduce as well, they all decided to go through the process of reproduction, all at the same time."

Gohan slowly realized what she meant by this, "...I'm... I'm sorry... I wouldn't have done it if I had known..."

Zangya rested her head against his chest, "Your apology isn't necessary. It seems almost appropriate you did it to me. After all, that's how the Herans treat prisoners of war. And as you saved me despite my trying to kill you... You could say  _I_  am your prisoner of war." Zangya looked up at him, "So, you may do as you wish with me, but please, don't ever do... that..." She looked down, body trembling somewhat, drops of water dropping onto Gohan's face.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her, then opened his eyes, "As you are my prisoner of war..." Zangya looked up at him, "I will make sure that you become strong enough to never let that happen."

Zangya blinked, then smiled, leaning up and kissing him lightly, eyes closing.

It had been his first kiss (at least, the one that seemed to come from nowhere, Gohan thought as he recalled his first kiss being taken by Chi-Chi in her drunken state).

His first thought was to kiss back in the same way, so he closed his eyes, kissing back lightly.

They held each other like that for a moment, then withdrew from each other.

"Alright then, make sure I become as powerful as you master." Zangya smiled, then rubbed up against him.

Gohan held her closely, until she fell asleep, and smiled, before looking to the still unconscious Chi-Chi and #18.

Summoning his clones, what he did next was by reflex.

The clones lifted both #18 and Chi-Chi to either side of him, the much taller women being placed so that their breasts were in his face.

#18's hand was placed over his balls to his right, while Chi-Chi's leg was wrapped around his on his left.

With that now deeply rooted habit satisfied, he looked back down at Zangya's head.

"I'll help you get stronger... and I'll also protect you until then."

As Gohan himself went to sleep, he would never notice the smile forming on Zangya's face (after the gradual surprise at what Gohan's clones did) as she faked her own sleep.

"Thank you, war commissioner." She said playfully to him as she looked up at him one last time, then genuinely went to sleep.


	5. Duality Pt. 2

Gohan could be found breathing heavily as he sat on a bended knee, black eyes looking over to meet Zangya's blue eyes, wearing the Chinese styled clothes he'd worn before he'd went shopping at Lime's store.

Zangya's appearance had changed in the past week.

Now, she had her orange hair up in a high ponytail, shirt changed to a black tank top, and baggy shorts that were tightened around her waist.

She had her arms sagging towards the ground, breathing heavily herself.

She took a deep breath, and her skin, light green in that moment, change to a turquoise blue, and she herself fell to her knees, heart hammering obsessively in her ribs.

She reflexively looked at Gohan, trying to see his face for approval.

She smiled when she got satisfaction of seeing the world savior beaming proudly at her.

Gohan rose back up to his feet, walking to her and offering her a hand, which she accepted gratefully, rising back up to her feet.

"You've improved quite a bit, Zangya." Gohan smiled.

"Thanks to you." She nodded in response, "But, I don't know if I'd be able to keep up if I didn't have my Junos transformation..." She admitted with a downcast gaze.

Gohan released her her hand, "You're still doing well though." He said, then began walking away, towards his rounded home.

"Where are you going? It's pretty early for us to stop training." Zangya called after him, hand on her hip.

"Taking a shower!" He called back, "I need to go to the store later on!"

Almost immediately, Zangya felt the want to ask if she could take a shower with him, but stopped herself before doing so.

Humans needed to pent up their emotions in order to do that type of thing, after all.

Zangya only noticed then that #18 wasn't present, as she usually was.

The alien wondered for a moment, then settled for sleeping.

She decided to leave it be though.

#18 was never really much of a morning person from what she could tell.

She waited, after crossing her legs, then turned when the door opened.

Zangya saw Gohan as he looked refreshed, though he'd changed into his super saiyan form.

As she waved him goodbye as he flew away, she looked down at her hands, the cold sweat an ultra-thin sheet that formed on her body but not reaching into her mouth, which was so dry she thought she could swallow it.

She got up then, body sore after the training session, walking away from the river she had drank from a few minutes later, actually stumbling on her own feet after a moment yet regaining her balance quickly.

Her body... she'd barely trained at all, and yet...

She felt so SORE...

* * *

Gohan walked the rest of the way when he was halfway to the store, walking with his hands behind his head, teal eyes staring up at the sky.

Things have become pretty peaceful, Gohan thought, mouth curling into a smile.

He wondered how his Dad was doing in Other World...

He looked ahead of himself, stopping dead in his tracks, smile dropping suddenly.

With his sixth for feeling power levels flaring, he realized something was wrong in the village ahead of him.

The power levels of everyone were...!

He charged at full power in his Super Saiyan form, levitating a foot in the air, then blasted off at full speed towards the village, mentally praying he wasn't too late to do anything.

The sight he was met with upon arrival made his eyes go wide in horror.

Bodies littered the ground, a picture having more motion than all of them in comparison, blood puddles surrounding each and every one.

An entire bloodbath had been lying in wait for him.

He hovered awestruck and motionless for several moments, then gritted his teeth, fury lighting up his teal eyes.

He used his ki sense, looking towards the closest power levels that began to fall.

He blasted off again, wind howling in his ears, slapping his face so rapidly that it became cold and numbed.

When he arrived at the location of the killer, he turned sharply mid-flight, crashing against the ground and glaring at the boy who stood before him darkly, a crater being formed on the ground, seeing him lifting an old man up by the scruff of his neck, placing a hand on his abdomen, his ki flaring up and plummeting back down so quickly that Gohan didn't even realize what he was trying to do until it was too late.

A ki blast rammed into the old man's stomach, and his insides were blown across the street's ground as it pushed past it and into the air.

Gohan felt his eyes widen once more, then narrow into a death glare as he saw this.

The boy turned to another person, a young girl with brown hair that was tied into two separate braids, eyes a light blue, closed tightly in pain as the killer lifted her up by her hair.

Before he could do anything however, Gohan was before him, punching him powerfully in the stomach.

The boy couldn't react in time when this happened, and could only double himself over in surprise, eyes wide.

Gohan retracted his arm and punched him harshly enough to not only make him release the girl's hair, but also to send him flying through the air, rolling in a tumble after hitting the ground again.

The saiyan looked down at the girl, picking her up in a bridal style as he kneeled down.

"Lime, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, her eyes opening hesitantly, tears slipping out, the fearful cobalt irises meeting his green ones.

"G-Gohan... my family..."

His eyes became half lidded in understanding instantly.

"I know." He sat her on the ground, looking at the surrounding corpses that lay lifelessly on the ground.

Any other person would be nauseated by the sight.

But Gohan felt nothing but anger rise in himself when he saw the woman with a long braid of brown hair lay on the ground, blue eyes and face resembling Lime's almost to perfect detail.

A man lay over her, chin obviously like Lime's, gaping holes in their bodies.

The golden haired boy clenched his fists, turning and blasting off the ground at the unknown boy, just reaching him as he regained his footing s

Gohan aimed a kick at his head, but his enemy dodged just in time, leaning backwards as though playing a game of limbo, then elbowed Gohan's back.

It took Gohan aback how strong he was, and he actually went flying several feet away.

But he recovered from the hit, tapping the ground lightly, doing a few flips before looking back at him, seeing him smiling at him, black hair and pale skin disturbing him.

"Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you'd never show up." He smiled wider.

"Why would you do this?" Gohan yelled.

"Because I wanted to see the "Savior" for myself."

"You'd kill innocent people just for that?!"

"A necessary thing. This trash of a species deserves what I'm giving to them."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

He smirked, "Toise, at your service." His smile dropped then, "And I'm probably the last pure blooded saiyan in existence..."

Gohan appeared before him, punching his face in, making Toise have to stumble back a few steps.

Gohan caught the foot he sent rocketing his way without hesitation, and gripped it, moving his right foot to support him as he spun, throwing him away as though he weighed nothing.

Toise pressured his hand deeply into the ground, and next second he did a one hand back flip onto his feet.

He flew at Gohan, to which the boy responded in kind, and as the two powers met, the air seem to shift within itself.

Gohan and Toise both were exchanging blow for blow, dodging and counter attacking each other.

Toise found himself being overwhelmed by Gohan quickly, and he used a ki blast to help put distance between them.

It worked, and Gohan had smoke billowing from him as he moved a fair distance away.

When the smoke cleared, Gohan saw Toise charging ki into his hand, throwing it up in the sky, "You're powerful, but try beating me after I use my Moon Blast!"

Gohan noticed then that his tail poked out of his clothes, and he realized what he was trying to do.

Toise's confident smirk forming due to the attack becoming an expansive ball only confirmed this thought.

However-

"How do you like me - !" Gohan appeared before him, hand slamming into Toise's face.

Despite his screams, Gohan grabbed his tail with his free hand, ripping it off without hesitating, thus voiding the effects of his artificial moon.

Toise was sent flying away when Gohan kicked him, unable to stand afterwards.

"What the hell do you think you are? These are innocent people. You really think it matters that you're a saiyan?" Gohan spoke darkly.

"Yes..." Toise crawled away, "As a saiyan, my father Turles, sought out to make it so that I could be the ruler of the universe after the near decimation of the saiyan race. He made countless races face genocide just for me..."

"And now you're just a plain old kid looking for a fight." Gohan said, walking to him, the name of Turles bringing a bad memory to his mind.

"Yeah... until he came here... and because of that, my father died... it's quite pitiful though... how could a great man like him be beaten by a lowly class scoundrel like Kakarot..."

"You call a man like that great? My father is worth an entire army of him."

"But at least he showed me that he cared for me." Toise said, breathing heavily.

"What?" Gohan said, narrowing his eyes.

"You heard me. My father worked endlessly to achieve the dream of having the universe under his thumb yet somehow always tried to find ways to get back to me, just so he could make for certain I was safe and strong. But what of your father, who carelessly gets himself killed for the benefit of others..."

"He's a good man, and a better father than anyone could ever ask for!"

"Then tell me... why does he kill himself so easily?"

"Because... there's no other way in those times..." Gohan's gaze flickered with sadness.

"No other way? Or simply the fact he never tries to think of a way?"

Gohan felt his eyes widen at those words.

"Yes... he never cared about your safety... he always chose the world over you... and the only reason he ever even got close to you to begin with was because you showed how powerful you could be in a fight. He never cared about you... at least from a distance..."

Gohan gritted his teeth, "Shut up." He walked faster towards Toise's banged up body.

Toise actually stopped crawling, but not talking, "At the very least... my father knew to train me to make sure I'd be able to protect myself if need be... He cared enough to consider THAT when I was barely 4 years old! I hated the training at first, but I grew to love it over time... not only the fighting but the time with my father as well..." Toise only smiled as Gohan stood over him, "But... did your father ever take the time to do that? Did he ever take the time to listen to the dreams you had? Did he even try to -"

Toise stopped talking suddenly, for Gohan had punched him in stomach, with such power that a crater formed on the ground.

Gohan began to repeatedly punch that same area, the crater deeper with each punch, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Toise didn't - or couldn't rather - speak, yet Gohan kept yelling those same two words over and over again.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP...!" Gohan gave one last punch to his stomach and only realized then that he'd been punching a corpse over and over again for a long time.

He breathed heavily, the moon dissipating a few minutes later.

Gohan stared at Toise, his words still echoing in his head.

And somehow, for a reason unknown, he could tell what Toise would've said if Gohan hadn't shut him up.

_'Did he even try to show he cared?'_

Gohan looked back at the tugging on his shirt as Lime grasped the fabric in her hands.

Lime looked at Gohan, "Gohan, is there anyway for my family to come back to life? Because right after Cell died, that's what happened..."

"..." Gohan looked down, "I'm sorry Lime... I wish I could tell you that could happen but..."

"But... but Gohan-" Lime stopped herself then, realizing that the way Gohan looked so melancholy showed he wasn't joking.

"..." Lime shed tears again, then grasped Gohan, holding him close, crying out.

And to his own surprise, Gohan felt himself crying as well, the embrace never seeming to end for either one of them.

* * *

"Thank you very much for this Mr. Son." Lime's aunt smiled sadly, tears stains still on her face an hour after she had been given the news of her family.

"I'll come to visit as much as possible." Gohan smiled sadly as well, though his might have felt a bit forced, ignoring the "Mr. Son".

He was just about to go when his name was called, "Gohan!"

He stopped himself from taking flight from the city area, yet was surprised when Lime jumped on him.

Before he could recover, Lime placed a kiss on his forehead.

It was a brief kiss, but still enough to make Gohan blush, then found himself hugging her back for a long moment.

They held each other, then Gohan set her down, smiling, "I'll come back, Lime." He rose to his feet then,turning and flying away with that.

Gohan landed at his home several gours later, so late that night had fallen.

He walked through the grass, head somewhat set down, eyes on his feet as he walked.

Toise's words still echoed in his mind, and for the first time, Gohan questioned his father's actions.

He'd gotten himself killed several times for the good of Earth.

At first, when Raditz had come, he could understand that there was no other choice but to sacrifice himself.

He overpowered him and Piccolo's powers almost completely even when they teamed up!

But yet, the other two times that many thought him to be dead or confirmed he was dead, Gohan knew that he'd had the ability not to stay that way presented to him.

But he rejected them.

Sure, with Frieza alive it could be understandable that his father had wanted to finish him then.

But with Cell, after Gohan had defeated him, Goku could've come back.

Sure, Gohan had come to terms with the fact that his death was his fault regardless.

But Goku could've chosen to come back with his family, and for once, actually live a semi-normal life.

Just like the one he was living now.

But instead, he'd chosen to stay in Other World, simply because he thought the world didn't need him.

However...

"Did you ever think that maybe WE needed you here?" Gohan spoke to himself, the bitterness in his voice shocking him, his fists, only realizing then, tightened deeply.

He breathed a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, yet when he opened the door, Chi-Chi immediately was in front of him, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Now where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry Mom..." Gohan tried to hide his troubled expression with a mask.

But it must've showed on his face, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" She looked at his clothes, laced with mud, "Aw, did you get into a fight?"

"Mom... could I ask you something..."

"What Gohan...?" She asked, her motherly self acting on the child's downcast look.

"Did... Did Dad..." Gohan looked into his mother's eyes, his transformation reverting back to normal, "Did Dad love us?"

She was taken aback by the question, but asked a few moments later, "Yes, of course. What brought that up?"

"It's just... I can't help but feel as though he just... abandoned us without a second thought."

"Why would you think that? He did it to save the world!"

"But you heard him. He didn't think the world needed him, but he never once thought that WE needed him."

"But Gohan..."

"He left half of us heartbroken... you and Bulma were the worst off..."

"Gohan, stop-"

Chi-Chi stopped mid-sentence, for Gohan hugged ger tightly.

"I love you Mom..."

She hugged back a moment later, smiling, "I love you too."

Gohan looked at her, and then to her surprise, kissed her.

Chi-Chi tried to recoil in surprise, but she couldn't, for Gohan held her forearms to hold her into the kiss.

He stayed like that for a long time, then broke the kiss, looking into her eyes, "Then I'll become your husband. I'll make a baby with you. And I'll be a better father than "he" ever was."

'Gohan...' Chi-Chi thought.

Her son...

"..." Chi-Chi rammed her lips into Gohan's, hand slipping down his pants, finding his dick and jerking him off, Gohan groaning into her lips.

Soon he was hard as a rock, and Chi-Chi told him to get naked then, undressing herself as well, right in the main room of their house.

She stood up straight, shrugging her chinese styled dress off, her body, without any undergarments, revealed for what Gohan THOUGHT was the first time.

As her dress fell to the floor, Chi-Chi smiled at Gohan, the look of lust in his eyes unmistakable.

Gohan himself pulled out of his outfit rather quickly, his 11 inch dick standing almost straight.

Gohan grasped Chi-Chi's hand suddenly, pulling her outside, the star filled sky seemingly like the only thing watching them.

"Gohan, why are you taking me outside?"

"Because," Gohan said while looking back at her, "I want "him" and other person who's watching to know that you belong to me and no one else!"

She blinked, noticing that he didn't call Goku as his father.

'Gohan...'

Then, to Chi-Chi's surprise, Gohan asked suddenly, "Mom, how do you make a baby?"

Chi-Chi was taken aback by the question - all those months having intense sex - but smiled, settling her thoughts on him being back on his "safe days" again.

"Why did you say you wanted to show I belong to you if you don't know what to do?"

"I remember hearing Master Roshi talking about how when a husband makes babies with his wife, it should be private because he's showing his wife that she's his."

Chi-Chi gave herself a mental note to keep Gohan away from the Kame House while beginning to explain the process, grabbing his dick and jerking him off to keep him hard while doing so.

After a brief description of what to do, Gohan watched as Chi-Chi laid on the ground, holding the bottom of her knees and spreading them out.

Gohan's favorite position to fuck her in had always been similar to this.

She wanted to see how he would react to this.

Gohan got on his knees, aiming himself, then thrusting into her hole, breathing stopped by the feeling.

He slid himself into her easily, pushing himself fully into her.

Then he, when seeing Chi-Chi nod, started thrusting, moaning out, their flesh slapping into each other.

They moaned with each other, Gohan thrusting harder and faster within minutes.

As time passed, Gohan buried his hands into Chi-Chi's breasts, the woman throwing her head back onto the grassy ground, pleasure filling her at a constant rate.

Her eyes clenched, holding her legs higher so he could go deeper.

Soon enough, Gohan grabbed her ankles and pushed them up to her head, her freed breasts bouncing wildly as he drilled into her.

Chi-Chi screamed as this happened, but soon held her legs up for him again.

Gohan then began to listen to his instincts again.

His dick extended an inch and a half as he transformed into a super saiyan, and he lost some sense of himself as he drilled so deeply into Chi-Chi that their flesh was clapping at a seemingly impossible speed.

Then, when Chi-Chi came, her walls only seemed to tighten slightly around Gohan, her back arching at the feeling.

He moaned nonetheless, thrusting slowly for a few times, then suddenly thrusting with all the power and speed he could muster.

Chi-Chi screamed as this happened, and Gohan smiled at the note of pleasure in her voice.

But to his surprise, "Go faster!" Chi-Chi commanded between screams.

"But I'm going as fast as I can!" Gohan moaned out.

"Transform!"

"But Mom, will you even be able to handle that?"

"Call me Chi-Chi, and I can take it. Do it!"

Gohan hesitated, then nodded, charging to his second super saiyan form.

The kindness in his eyes left, and ruthlessness replaced it.

He pulled out of Chi-Chi abruptly then, flipping her on her stomach, pulling her waist up so his dick would be on an equal level to her pussy as he stood back up on his two feet, Chi-Chi's legs hanging in the air as she gasped after Gohan forced his length into her again, her big breasts actually hitting part of her face as they hung upside with her head.

Gohan pounded into his mother, shameless as the night witnessed him and his mother fucking.

Chi-Chi came several times before Gohan reached his own climax hours later.

When it came, he thrust completely inside of her, dick having already entered her womb, and pumped his seeds into her in large amounts.

Chi-Chi screamed at this, gripping many blades of grass for support, head laying much too heavily on the ground to be a clear sign of it being safe to continue this, sweat on her body making her glisten in the house's light.

Even as this happened, Gohan pushed and pulled his still stiff dick out of her in a few pushes as he lowered her onto her knees, still inside her as he too went to his knees.

He grabbed her left elbow, yanking it back and cupping her right breast, which was slightly larger than her left one, pulling her back up and drilling once again.

It took a long time for him to cum in that round, for he entered his Super Saiyan 3 form and ended up fucking her with thrusts that made his hips go too fast to clearly be seen moving at all by the human body.

Chi-Chi screamed as this happened, yet soon had her most powerful climax yet, Gohan thrusting fully into her and releasing himself into her with a grunt, pumping into her again for a little over a half minute.

Gohan reverted back to his original form then, wrapping his arms around Chi-Chi's stomach, thrusting in fully one last time before pulling out.

Pure white cum immediately gushed out of Chi-Chi's opening, going on for a whole minute before stopping.

He looked down at the semen, "Mom, you said that white stuff had to stay inside of you in order for us to make a baby right?"

"Y-Yes Gohan..." Chi-Chi stuttered due to the "after effects" of him fucking her still coming on.

There was so much cum it covered most of the back of her thighs!

"I guess I'll just have to keep trying until you get a baby." Gohan sighed.

Then he lifted up his mother in a bridal style, walking back into the house, where Gohan laid in bed in the master bedroom with his mother.

Chi-Chi looked at her son, then smiled as he rested.

So her son was trying to become her man...

She only wondered how that would play out when he came back on his "lusty days"...

As she was about to sleep, she barely kept herself from screaming in surprise when she saw the tail moving in the air as it originated near Gohan's waist.

It moved, wrapping itself around her long leg, moving it so that it wrapped around Gohan's.

She looked at it, then sighed, deciding to accept the reality before her before falling to sleep herself.

* * *

Yet little did anyone know, of the golden eyed woman who watched the Son house with a shocked expression.

She had just witnessed the savior of the world having sex with his own MOTHER!

She'd even taken a few pictures as evidence!

The reason why the woman, who's last name was Piiza, did that was as back-up for what she hoped to do.

In the worst case scenario, she'd probably have to blackmail him...

With that thought in mind, Ms. Piiza walked away and moved to her flying car for the night, flying away and returning home.


	6. Duality Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma tries to get into the thick of how to draw out the lustful personality of Gohan, unaware of what sort of chain reaction she is about to start.

Gohan could be found within the confines of Bulma's office several days later.

He and Bulma worked tirelessly to make sure that her files were in order... though Bulma kept looking at him oddly for a reason he couldn't figure out.

He disregarded it after a while though, going back to his work.

But, just when he was about to leave for home, Bulma called him back, "Gohan, could you stay for a minute?"

Gohan stopped at the door, looking back with his hand still on the handle, "Yes. Why Bulma?"

"I wanted you to help me with an experiment of mine."

"Ok." He turned back to her, walking to the scientist's desk, "What were you trying to do an experiment for?"

Bulma made a gesture for him to follow her, as she herself exited from the office.

Puzzled, Gohan followed, curiosity getting the better of him.

However, he was surprised when Bulma led him to a training room, only with a seemingly regular looking chair in the center of the circular room.

"I'll need you to sit in that chair for the experiment." Bulma advised, pressing buttons on the pad.

Gohan blinked as he stared down at the room via the one way mirror.

Then he nodded, walking down the steps to the room entrance and sitting on the chair, looking up at Bulma as she nodded.

Then she pushed a button, and to Gohan's surprise, his hands and ankles had metal braces wrapping themselves around them, securely so that he couldn't move.

He looked up at Bulma, gaze obviously questioning what was going on.

He ended up with a circular glass falling around him as a response.

"Bulma? Bulma, why are you-"

"Gohan, this room is sound proof, and so is the one way mirror you're inside of now." Bulma said through an intercom installed above the boy's head.

Then she left.

Two minutes into waiting, Gohan looked at the braces, attempting to move his hand up, only for it to hold tight.

He put some extra strength into it, and yet it still held tightly.

Didn't even budge in the slightest.

The metal was strong, Gohan admitted.

But nothing that he couldn't break... at least not unless he used his full power against it.

At the sound of talking and footsteps, Gohan looked up at the window again.

Bulma was talking to another girl, who looked almost exactly like the elder woman, only a bit younger.

They spoke for a minute, and after an agreement seemed to be reached between the two females, the younger version of Bulma entered the training room.

Gohan blinked as he saw her, taken aback as he saw that she wore a yellow one piece swimsuit, hugging her body tightly.

Maron was walking into the training room.

From the looks of it, the girl wasn't really that much older than 20.

Yet, why was she...?

Suddenly, she began to run, and to his surprise, Gohan felt himself spinning in his chair, so that he faced her at all times, though he had to adjust to the movement

And the boy felt his face going red at the sight before him.

Maron's breasts were bouncing up and down as she jogged around him.

The sight of it made him become hard quickly.

But...

Gohan's eyes closed as he tried to shut out those thoughts quickly.

He was a husband, Gohan told himself, he couldn't get such thoughts on his mind...

Gohan at least wished he had the ability to look away.

A piece of machinery Bulma had installed inside the small space suddenly went down.

As though it was designed exactly for him, it moved swiftly and silently, pushing against the minute space between his eye lids, and Gohan's eyes were pried open in a split second, unable to close at all.

His black eyes were forced to watch the running girl for a long time, and soon the thoughts that went through his mind became inevitable to stop next moment.

Maron stopped running after several minutes, hands falling heavily on her knees.

She breathed heavily, looking up at Bulma through the mirror.

"How much longer old lady?" She asked loudly.

"Just a little longer Maron." Bulma said, using a good bit of willpower to keep herself from getting irritated at the name Maron called her by, seeing her running again.

She looked at the camera at the left of her, which showed Gohan's isolated space.

It showed a boy with a tortured expression on his face, a bulge in his pants apparent.

He looked as though he was trying to restrain himself, but it was visibly working, and though he was struggling at first, he could be seen adjusting as fast as possible to it, though he wasn't desensitized to it.

Bulma sighed.

She needed him to let himself go in order for the experiment to have a chance of starting.

And so, she turned around, looking to her plan B.

"I guess I'll end up needing you after all. Are you sure you're alright with doing this?"

"No, don't worry," her response had a tone that held a shy smile, "I'm the one who offered to help after all."

"But..."

"It's alright." The woman's voice reassured.

Bulma only watched as the woman before her stripped down until she was naked.

Watched her walk out into the training room, Maron giving a shout of surprise at her appearance.

Watched Gohan after a moment, and smiled as she saw the bulge revive itself.

And finally waited for her experiment to begin.

Maron only gave a shout of surprise at the appearance of Launch, wavy blue hair long and brown eyes reflecting the innocence within them.

Then she looked at Bulma, "Hey! I thought the dream guy was going to come for me!"

"She'll help!" Bulma responded.

If she were to be honest with herself, if not anyone else, Bulma would admit she'd told Maron that if she wore her old signature swimsuit while running around the training room, a "totally dreamy guy was going to come bursting out".

Bulma truthfully didn't expect that to work, but the girl took the bait.

Launch only volunteered since she was walking around C.C.: Corp and noticed them speaking of an experiment of some sort.

"But maybe if you take off your swimsuit he'll come faster." Bulma added, hand reaching the manual switch to switch to move Gohan in the direction Launch was running.

Maron again took the direction to heart, and she stripped out of her swimsuit quickly.

The two's bodies were only of slight contrast from what Gohan could see.

Launch had the body of your everyday person.

Her legs were rather long, yet she only had the slightest amount of fat in her body. It was almost to the point that it was nonexistent.

But as Gohan's eyes studied her measurements without realizing it, he came up with a fresh new batch of information.

She was an I-Cup (Gohan wondered how he knew to call it that later on, but shrugged it off), just like Chi-Chi and #18.

Ass was firm, but not completely so, with just a moderate amount of jiggling, which was a good feat considering how big it was.

Hips were pretty wide, not too much so, but just around the perfect width for his tastes.

Her vaginal hair was quite abundant in amount though.

As for Maron...

G-Cup at the very least, possibly a modest H-Cup.

Her ass was quite small in size, though her legs were long.

Hips were pretty wide, pussy hair nonexistent.

These were the two girls that lay before him.

Yet, his willpower was defeated by the sight of their bodies minutes later.

Launch had bent down in front of him, trying to catch her breath, sweat making her body shine in the reddish light of the room.

Gohan could see the inner parts of her pussy then, and in that moment, he snapped.

He used his full strength, breaking the cuffs around his wrists, hands whipping up and grabbing the metal that held his eyes open, ripping it off of him, the thin chords that were revealed as a result sparking electricity, though he cared nothing of this fact.

His tail came out, and it lashed powerfully at the glass cage he was inside of when he stood up, glass being blown everywhere in that general direction.

Gohan used a ki blast, blasting the other glass out to make a man sized hole for him to walk out of.

As he stepped out of the space, Gohan's black eyes looked at Maron and Launch, staring at his direction in surprise, and charging his power up, transforming into his Super Saiyan 2 form instantly, tail whipping up his back and ripping his shirt off, hand gripping it and tossing it away.

His tail went in his pants, and within a few seconds, he'd torn that to shreds as well.

Standing fully naked, Gohan looked at the closest girl to him, Launch.

And he moved so quickly that no one could see him at all, until they heard a scream of surprise and a sudden gasp.

Maron and Bulma both turned to see Gohan had lifted Launch's legs up in the air, thrusting his dick into her at a pace too fast for one to comprehend well.

Launch began moaning loudly after a moment, her flesh making contact with the 12 year old's.

A loud clapping filled the room, and Gohan brought Launch's thighs together, her calves hanging apart still, and Gohan moaned as he felt her folds sandwiching his dick tighter than he'd ever felt with anyone else.

It was a trick Chi-Chi had taught him, and he was grateful for it, for he'd never felt his dick get so tightened over, even when he felt #18 climaxed for the first time with him inside her.

Gohan relished in the pleasure, moaning loudly and holding himself in as he looked over her legs, ignoring her ever swaying calves, watching as Launch clawed at anything to cling to for support, eyes clenched and trembling tightly, but only finding flat floor, her bouncing breasts his reward for holding himself in.

Maron was wondering what the heck was going on, but then realized that this was the guy the old lady had been talking about.

At this, Maron began to run at the animalistically fucking duo, only to be stopped by another person, who resembled the guy exactly.

Gohan's clone reached around Maron, grabbing her by the ass and pulling her into him.

His dick went between her legs, and Maron felt it touching the middle of her butt because of how long it was.

The clone pushed his arms between her legs, sliding his arms on her skin smoothly due to her sweat, locking the back of his elbows to the back of her knees, lifting her up and leaning back so she wouldn't fall.

Maron felt her eyes widen at this, but saw the look in his eyes, and realizing what he wanted, reached behind herself, aiming his dick and pressing it into her.

After the head was inside, she wrapped her arms around his head, her breasts on either side of his face, breathing stopping as she felt him push deeply into her.

She whispered softly to him, grabbing his soft golden locks, "I can't believe it... you're stretching me..." she said, eyes widening.

He just kept pushing deeper and deeper into her.

It felt like an eternity before he was fully inside her.

Or rather, when he stopped stretching her.

The clone held her ass, keeping an inch and a half of his dick out of her.

Just so that if he was tired and wanted to stay in his regular form, he could reach into her womb the next time this happened.

Maron breathed slowly, eyes shutting tightly.

"You were such a cutie before... but now..." Maron hugged him tightly.

He grabbed the sides of her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he began bouncing her on his length, the slapping of their sex resounding so loudly that even though Gohan's dick was only hitting her womb, it still made a sound that was greatly similar to the sound made when slapping flesh was made an impossibly fast melody.

Maron tightened her legs grip on his waist, screaming out loudly, Gohan tearing his length into her, moaning barely at all.

Soon, Maron felt a sudden reaction she'd never felt before.

It felt so weird, yet as it grew, she moaned loudly.

Next moment, she clenched her teeth tightly together, making an eek like sound, her entire body seeming to tighten around Gohan as her walls closed in on him the most.

She screamed out louder than she ever had before when she experienced her very first climax.

But she screamed only even louder, mouth now emitting strange noises, when he kept thrusting powerfully into her, now at a seemingly faster pace, body glowing brightly.

Gohan went all out then, charging to his full power, hair becoming distinctively longer than before, gripping Maron's flat ass cheeks so tightly they spread, trying to relish within the moment of her climax, knowing he felt no true pleasure until those moments.

He moaned, moving faster than ever before, his power seeming to spike up next moment, his tail popping back out of his waist (Chi-Chi had cut his tail off earlier) and reaching around Maron, piercing her ass hole with it, reaching deep into her with it, pumping as quickly as his waist was pumping into her.

Maron screamed then, only for Gohan to pull his tail out of her, the somewhat slippery fifth limb slapping her ass like a whip after Gohan moved his hands to her waist, making Maron wrap her hands on the sides of Gohan's neck, and as he kept thrusting, Gohan was rewarded with the mesmerizing sight of her giant breasts bouncing when Maron threw her head back.

This all went on for the matter of 3 hours, and at one point, the fact that Maron and Launch were becoming tired out was both an understatement and a obvious one.

Launch was on all fours, or at least used to be, for her face had fallen flat against the floor, Gohan using his hands to hold press her thighs into her stomach and breasts, a pool of sweat gathering around them.

Maron was on her back, and despite her rather cocky attitude about how all of the othrr women Gohan had been with were all old ladies (Bulma and Chi-Chi in particular), Gohan held her ankles up in the air, holding them together to keep it so that she was still very tight, in spite of the fact that her eyes were at the rim of her eyelids, mouth agape and head lolling to the side, completely knocked out.

She would still climax, even in her sleep, but Gohan would give no mercy to her, even in that state she was in.

Bulma could be found minutes later in the observation deck of the training room, but only with several other girls behind her.

They were Chi-Chi, #18, Mrs. Breifs, Zangya, and as a later addition, her older sister Tights.

Tights had been visiting Capsule Corp for a surprise visit a few months ago, but it just so happened she found Bulma in her teleporter room just before she was going to teleport herself to the Son home.

Tights had caught her by surprise as she touched her just as Bulma pushed a button to start the teleporter.

When Bulma arrived, Tights was taken aback to find that they were in the master bedroom.

Even more so by the surprise that lay there in wait for her.

Gohan was kissing Zangya to one side, massaging #18's breast to the other, and pounding Chi-Chi's pussy to Hell while in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

Bulma couldn't explain it then, as Gohan had noticed their presence.

She began undressing quickly, hurriedly telling Tights to do the same.

Though wearing a flustered expression, Tights complied hastily, and soon after that, she would be pushed on her side, left unable to do anything but moan out in surprise at Gohan's dick filling her at an impossible scale as he lay behind her.

She would often visit the Son house on several occasions after that, at least when she had the time after Bulma explained what Bulma called his "condition".

"I don't need to explain to you what's happening," Bulma said hurriedly, "Just that we all have to get in there now."

To a unanimous response of understanding, all undressed quickly, then ran into the room in a single file, Gohan and his clone noticing them then.

At that moment, he'd reverted back to his second Super Saiyan form.

Despite this, Gohan didn't move until they were a few meters away from him.

The clone fucking Maron disappeared then, her widened up opening bursting out with cum, and Gohan pulled out of Launch, her breathing heavily, seeing that the other girls had come, and falling on her side.

Gohan was alone in the room then, then lunged at one of them, to their surprise going for Zangya.

He turned her around, making her get on her knees, thrusting his cock fully into her, Zangya's eyes widening, before closing tightly, Gohan grabbing her elbows and yanking them back as he began his brutal onslaught of thrusts.

Zangya was used to this, as this seemed to be his own personal favorite position to fuck her in.

Mrs. Breifs and her daughters took the initiative to go to the boy, each one of the daughters taking one of his balls in their mouths while Mrs. Breifs was licking over the bottom of Gohan's length.

Chi-Chi went next, sitting opposite of Mrs. Breifs, licking over the top of his dick, the smell of musk coming from his dick hair right before the base of his dick intoxicating to her.

#18 was about to join, only for a clone to intercept her, and take her hips in his hands, pulling it against him, and #18 lifted her legs up for him by jumping immediately, entering a position similar to the one Maron had, only now her legs were over his shoulders, him grabbing her ass for support.

Gohan entered her, grasping her larger ass cheeks with a deep satisfaction, before pummeling her flesh with his own.

#18 moaned and screamed then, before hugging him to her, breasts pressing against his face, "Don't you dare hold back on me...!"

She yelped then, as Gohan had transformed to his third Super Saiyan form.

Now at full power, #18 could not say Gohan had the slightest chance in Hell to holding back then.

She was proven right when he started thrusting so powerfully but quickly that #18 felt as though he just pushed himself fully into her but having an endless array of waves of pleasure so rapid that machine guns that shot bullets of pleasure couldn't compare.

* * *

Over the course of several hours, half of the girls were knocked out, while Gohan was tuckered out from using so much power, finally falling asleep in the training room.

Soon, Chi-Chi, Zangya, Bulma #18 talked of the experiment, and it's purpose.

"Gohan seems to be going through a bipolar type condition. As to what caused it, I'm not sure. I just know that he's actually starting to develop a rather distinct personality traits. One is calm and collected, the other is wild and unstoppable. But from my own independent research... well, I admit I tried to indirectly seduce Gohan to see what he'd do. But no matter what I did, he wouldn't show any interest at all. But gradually, I noticed that the days for his "lust time" are growing, and his "safe days" are decreasing. But when I started the experiment, I deliberately scheduled it to be two days before his next lust time was to start."

"So what will happen to him?"

"Honestly..." Bulma looked down, "If this trend doesn't stop, it could be possible our old Gohan will be replaced by his new lusty side permanently." She said, a grim note in her voice.

They realized how serious she was, and they looked at the still sleeping Gohan.

Saying goodbye to the old him...

Bulma's eyes lit up suddenly, "The Dragon Balls!"

"What?" Zangya jumped.

"We could use the Dragon Balls to wish Gohan back to normal! I still have the Dragon Radar, so it'll be a cinch!"

Chi-Chi felt herself become flooded with relief.

She didn't want to say goodbye to her child (or husband as he kept calling himself) at any point in her life.

No matter what he was to them in "those times", she honestly loved his old self more than anything.

"Yeah, we'll try that. Let's start looking now."

Chi-Chi and Bulma would try to return to the observation deck, floor covered with clothes, to find a surprise.

A woman with orange hair and golden eyes was taking a picture of the scene.

As she finally noticed them, she jumped in surprise, before her eyes steeled up, "Let me be Son, Gohan's agent!" She said, loud and confident, as though she were in control.

"And who are you exactly?" Bulma and Chi-Chi covered themselves up with the clothes nearest to them after taking them up.

"My name is Piiza. I used to be Hercule's promotional agent until Son Gohan was proven to be the true champion of the world-"

A flash blinded everyone, and Piiza stopped abruptly, for a hand had gripped her shirt and ripped it off, revealing her large white bra.

Gohan stood there, holding the destroyed garment, hair now a shining spiky gold once again.

He'd woken up, "Give me... more..." he spoke as he looked down silently.

Little did any of them know, Gohan hadn't been asleep the whole time. He'd only been resting a short while.

And as he realized what was happening to him, he found himself, not scared, but anticipating it.

Always having the ability to feel the ultimate pleasure... anytime he wanted...

Yet when Bulma spoke of the Dragon Balls, Gohan realized then that he knew he couldn't deal with that.

He'd known by now that his body had now developed something of an addiction to sex.

To suddenly cut him off now would be more horrid than telling him to not eat for a week, especially with his appetite.

And now, he knew what he'd do when the time came...

But before that...

Gohan gripped Piiza's bra strap and pants, ripping them off.

He'd have a bit more fun with this woman, he decided.


	7. Duality Pt. 4

Piiza got thrown to the ground, and looked at Gohan in surprise.

Gohan stared back, "If you wish to be my agent, then garuntee me something."

"W-What?" Piiza stuttered, the fact she was in the presence of the World Savior setting in with a deeper impact than she originally anticipated.

"Allow me to do whatever I please to you."

"...th-that isn't a problem. Anything for you."

Gohan gave no answer, only walked to her, grabbing a large part of her panties and pulling them off of her with a loud snap, and Piiza winced at the pain, only for her eyes to widen, head thrown back as Gohan thrust his whole length into her.

She marveled at how big he was - much bigger than anyone she heard of - and he only gave her a second to adjust to him being inside her.

He began thrusting wildly, and to Piiza it felt like he wasn't only forcing himself into her womb, but hitting the back of it too.

And he wasn't thrusting fully inside her either!

As though reading her thoughts, Gohan did start thrusting fully inside her, and Piiza began to feel her eyes rolling up her head, teeth clenched tightly as she tried holding in moans, and as Gohan kept thrusting, he felt her tighten around him, her climax rather quick.

Gohan looked down at her, then sighed, gripping her hips and using his dick like a weapon.

Which it was, for every time Gohan thrust, he punctured the edge of her uterus, and soon, he wasn't sure if he could say that her insides were all going to be in the right place by the time this was over.

Clones appeared behind Chi-Chi and Bulma as they quietly tried to put some clothes on, only for the clones to rip their clothes off, and to their surprise, throw a ki blast at the remaining clothes on the floor, making them turn to ash, and to their further surprise, carry them back into the training room, one shutting the door behind them.

Gohan made one more clone of himself, and he applied a special setting to the room: Ki Neutralizer.

Bulma had made it so he could learn to fight without having to use his ki.

So now, even if #18 and Zangya tried escaping, they'd be virtually powerless to do so.

And so his clones would have a whole lot of fun with them all while they were in there.

He made the clone disappear, and turned back to Piiza, the sounds of moans and screams filling the speakers as the clones began fucking with the trapped women.

He fucked Piiza for another hour, and she got knocked out in the last 5 minutes, Gohan thrusting fully inside of her and exploding his cum into the woman.

He came for a whole 15 seconds, and as he pulled out of her abruptly, he saw the cum overflowing out of her already.

He saw this, and sighed, before turning, leaving Piiza alone and knocked out on the floor.

He only bothered to close the door and lock it from the outside.

Then, before anyone could see him, Gohan left, running so quickly that no one knew he was there, but only got a blast of powerful air that seemed to come from nowhere.

Gohan entered Bulma's room, opened her drawer, and snatched up the dragon radar, pushing the button and seeing the locations of it.

Without hesitating, Gohan ran towards the window and blasted off to every location the Dragon Balls were located.

It had been a good thing that Gohan had decided to start wearing a ki cloaking device that Bulma made especially for him.

When he wore it around his wrist, no matter how much power he exhibited, no one would be able to sense him out with the ki sense.

Gohan had no idea what was happening back at the training room however.

Piiza was on her side, crawling to the door, opening it to be met with the sounds of moans, screams, and grunts mingled with the melodious sound of flesh slapping.

With all her strength, "Mr. Son!"

A clone went to her, and she looked up at him, "If you... try to let the... machine turn off... then you'll be able to... fuck them as brutally as you want if you have golden hair..." She said between heavy breaths.

The clone listened, and soon the machine was turned off.

And so was the Ki neutralizer.

Zangya felt her power surge back into her, and looking at the only mildly powered clone of Gohan, she scowled despite the pleasure she felt, "You'll... NEVER be like him!" She blasted him away, and she entered her Junos form, getting up quickly, and with a single blast, killing the clone and making its body disappear from existence.

#18 got up, forcing herself onto her feet, and before the clone could turn the Ki neutralizer back on after realizing its mistake, got a ki blast through the glass, right in its face, knocking him out.

Zangya helped Chi-Chi up, as Bulma was helped up by #18, "We've got to get to the Dragon Radar. Look in my room. Take me there. Fly if you have to." Bulma said.

#18 nodded, "I understand." She lifted her up, flying out of the room through the large hole she'd made for herself.

Zangya followed, reverting back to her base form, Chi-Chi clinging to her.

They passed Piiza then, and they glanced, only to see Piiza smiling lightly at the damage.

#18 kicked the door down, then flew as fast as she could as she and Bulma went to the latter mentioned woman's room.

After entering (via a kick that resulted in Bulma wanting to have a talk with her when this was over), with Zangya and Chi-Chi in tow, #18 set Bulma down in her feet, and Bulma limped somewhat to her drawer, only to find upon opening it that the item she hoped to find was gone.

Panicking quickly, knowing that Gohan still wore the ki cloaking device, she looked hurriedly under the bed, looking to the back of it and pulling a 4 star dragon ball out, breathing a sigh of relief.

She looked even further back, pulling a spare Dragon Radar out, clicking the button.

It was in the shape of a globe, and as it activated, Bulma felt her eyes widening when she saw a collection of 6 balls heading toward their location.

"Gohan's got the radar!" She reported, "And it looks like he was trying to wish for something - he has all the balls except for this one here!"

"Why didn't he just take it with him? He could've done that and made it all easier for him." #18 asked.

"He used the Ki neutralizer, so he must have been trying to get this one last, since we were supposed to be stuck in there." Bulma looked to her, "Are you and Zangya up for trying to keep Gohan from getting this?"

#18 immediately nodded, but Zangya hesitated.

She looked down for a moment, then nodded to herself with her eyes closed, "So long as we can get Son Gohan back to his original state, I'll protect it with my life." Zangya said, determined look marred somewhat by the light tint of red on her cheeks.

"Get ready!" Bulma said after looking at the globe again, "Each one of you, guard either the door or the window. If you see that he's coming, double team him."

#18 took the door, and Zangya took the window.

Chi-Chi joined #18 outside, saying she'd try to be of some help.

Bulma turned off the Dragon Radar when Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp. telling them to get ready.

Every one of them got into their respective fighting positions, and waited...

To Chi-Chi and #18's left, they saw the boy running, a small sack with 6 balls dangling from a makeshift belt made to hold it, as naked as they were but completely shameless about it.

"He's over here!" Chi-Chi yelled back at Zangya as she and #18 went towards the boy, the alien following suit.

Zangy only threw a ki blast at Gohan, only for him to suddenly disappear into thin air, the sack falling flat on the ground without him.

A window at the end of the hallway got destroyed, but the trio cared nothing of that fact.

They simply ran for the sack of balls, Chi-Chi picking them up and looking inside, eyes going wide -

A scream from Bulma's room only heightened her own fears.

For the sack turned out to be filled with nothing but metal baseball sized balls...

Gohan had thrown Bulma over his shoulder, wrapping an arm around her knees as he flew away, the last Dragon Ball clutched in his hands.

Bulma felt like an idiot then.

He used a clone as a decoy!

"Thank you for everything Bulma." Gohan said, loud enough so she could hear him over the howling wind.

"What do you mean?" Bulma responded in kind as well.

"You and Chi-Chi both made it easier to realize what I have to do." Gohan had a smirk in his voice.

"What?"

He gave no response, only landed on the ground, at a flat top of a mountain, throwing the remaining Dragon Ball in the messy formation it was in.

He set Bulma on the ground then, putting her in an all fours position, Bulma surprisingly complying to what he wanted.

He kneeled down behind her, and Bulma's mind buzzed for a way to use the Dragon Balls before Gohan could stop her.

But how-

Her thought was broken right then and there when he thrust his cock fully into her, and she gasped out, before having to put her head down, their flesh slapping loudly to clap through the silent night, Bulma's moans and screams mixing in with it.

Then came the moment, "Shenron, come forth!"

Gohan watched as the beam filled the sky, his confident smirk adorning his face as he pounded powerfully as ever into Bulma, her moans growing louder as she felt Gohan thrusting even faster into her, in great anticipation little did she know.

He saw the dragon form, and it spoke in its deep voice, "You have summoned me. Give me your two wishes."

Gohan roared in response, "My first wish is for you to give me 6 wishes!"

"Your wish is Granted."

"For my first wish, I wish for every woman, and myself, in the entire world to change to the age where their bodies were in their prime or will be in their prime, even if they are just borns."

Bulma visibly changed, her body becoming thinner, curves more evident.

"What is your second wish?"

"Give all women and myself eternal youth, as I gain immortality along with any person of my choosing, as well as erasing all Y-Chromosomes from my semen!"

His body became stronger then.

Bulma heard that wish, and realizing what he wanted, she came to another realization.

Without any Y-Chromosomes in his semen, Gohan would never be able to reproduce and make a boy.

So with him only making girls, and the girls bodies returning to their prime...!

Gohan was planning to have sex with his own daughters!

"What is your third wish?"

Bulma tried to speak then, but Gohan noticed this, and began thrusting even deeper into her, making her throw her head back and have the words that she hoped to escape her lips becoming broken by her own pleasure.

"Make every woman lust to fuck me!"

Bulma felt her own desires turn, and she used her own willpower to stop herself from giving into them.

"Fourth wish?"

"Teleport all women to my village, with buildings for them to live in as they wait for me to fuck them."

Bulma felt each of her fears coming true.

Gohan's wild side - it was taking over!

And all around the world, women were teleported to Gohan's region, all appearing inside buildings that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Fifth wish?" Did Shenron not care that they were having sex right in front of him?

"Make all organisms on Earth that are human males or humanoid males, other than myself, to be erased from existence!"

Bulma's eyes widened, and she suddenly tried to scream, "NO!"

However, Gohan sped up at he last second, so it came out as, "N-Ahhhhh!"

And at that moment, all men or people resembling men disappeared in a flash of light.

Never to be seen again...

"Final wish?"

"Make me the God of the World, with me being the only man in existence on this planet, as well as sealing the Dragon Balls powers within me, with whatever I wish coming true as your new creator, and whatever wishes others had being allowed to be given but allowing me to reject them if I so wish."

It took a moment for Shenron to respond, "Wish is granted. Goodbye."

The dragon disappeared then, and the Dragon Balls shot up into the air, yet instead of scattering, they all shot at Gohan, hitting him right in his chest.

His body glowed, and next moment, the Dragon Balls disappeared.

The only memory of them was the 7 marks on his chest going in a circle, each having an image of the Dragon Balls and their number of stars on each one.

Gohan smiled, the Earth returning to what it'd once been.

Or should he say, should  _always_  have been.

He began to pummel Bulma brutally then, his body having reverted to what it was like when he 11 years old.

Just like when this had all started.

Bulma's breasts bounced wildly, her J-Cups bouncing as her body visibly finished changing, going from her mid-30's to now becoming somewhere in her early 20's, sweating as she glistened in the night.

After 2 hours, Gohan thrust fully into Bulma, cupping her giant breast in his hand, gripping her waist tighter as he released his cum into her after she experienced several climaxes.

Bulma breathed heavily, only for Gohan to lift her up, pulling her back onto her feet.

Bulma looked down at herself in surprise, but sighed sadly after a moment.

She couldn't stop him after all...

"Bulma," she looked up as he called her, and looked at him with an odd type of look, "I'm the God of this world now. But I think I want to have a few goddesses with me as I lead the world."

"...what...?" Bulma said, her failure still sinking in.

"I'll make you into a Goddess, Bulma. Would that be alright with you?"

"..." She nodded after a moment.

He pressed his hand against her stomach, and he transferred some of his ki into her.

"From here on, you will be Bulma, the Goddess of Creation and Knowledge." Gohan said, and Bulma looked down at herself, eyes widened.

"Woah... I feel so strong..." She was truly incredulous at the feeling she had.

Gohan lifted his hand towards her, and she took his hand.

He pulled him against her, and carried her in a bridal style now.

He launched off into the air, and he blasted off next moment, before abruptly stopping, descending and landing on top of a building that had been created there due to his wishes.

Gohan set Bulma down, and as they overlooked all of the women suddenly bustling about, the newly made Goddess looked to Gohan, "How do you expect to have sex with all these girls?"

"I originally planned to use my clones... no. That's take too much energy. I'll have to modify my wish." Gohan closed his eyes, focused and thought his wish.

_Make it so that 50 women of my choosing may stay here for every two weeks. When I'm finished with those two weeks, I'll bring in a fresh batch of women, while the older women and other women remain in their respective societies, going on as though nothing has happened, but making it thrive without men there._

He opened his eyes, and as he opened them, he smiled in satisfaction when he saw only 50 girls remained (excluding Chi-Chi, Zangya, #18, Maron, Launch, Tights, Mrs. Briefs, and Piiza).

He carried Bulma before them all, and Gohan spoke powerfully, "You have all been chosen by me. For your 2 week long stay here, you will be put through the training grounds. As the new God of this world, this is my proclomation. Here are my Goddesses," he gestured Bulma, "The goddess of Wisdom and Creation," then Chi-Chi, "The Goddess of the Home and Love," then Mrs. Breifs, "The Goddess of Nature," then to Launch, "The Goddess of Polarity," then #18, "The Goddess of War," Tights, "The Goddess of Life," Zangya, "The Goddess of Redemption," Maron, "The Goddess of Beauty," (Gohan honestly had no idea what else to say; the girl was simply too dense to understand) and finally, to Piiza, "And the Goddess of Reputation."

He looked over the 50 girls, "If I deem you to be worthy, then you shall become a Goddess as well. Otherwise, you will remain human for all eternity. Do not take this lightly."

Then, with another wish, all the girls disappeared into their own rooms, which had to beds each.

One girl in particular looked at her roommate, still letting the events pass through her mind, not believing it.

Her black twin tailed hair and baggy night shirt were all that she wore, and yet, her body felt as though it were tightened up around her clothes.

Videl Satan looked to her roommate, and long time friend, "Erasa, is it alright if I undress here?"

"Go ahead, I won't stop you." Came Erasa's reply, and she said calmly because she herself was trying to free herself of her clothes.


	8. Empire Pt. 1 (Videl)

Videl woke with a start, only to be surprised to find she wasn't in the room where she was used to.

In fact, even as she tried to remember, she couldn't recall being inside the room she was in right now.

Getting up, she looked around, only to jump as she found Gohan on top of another girl as his hair was gold and spiking up into the air, moans emitting from her, him holding her hips tightly, his own hips clapping against her skin as her body jerked and moved violently to his own movements.

Videl listened to the girl's voice, focusing her concentration as the voice sounded familiar...

As she screamed her climax, Videl's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

Moving so that she could see who the girl was, her thoughts were proven correct as she saw an older version of her best friend, Erasa, having a complete combustion of pleasure, Gohan thrusting fully into her before roughly pulling out.

It was hard not to notice the slight bulge that was emitting from Erasa's stomach, and as Gohan pushed his hand against it, he pressed harshly down, and out of her hole came a large amount of cum.

Gohan smiled down at her after a minute, "Congratulations. You're going to become a Goddess."

Erasa couldn't even respond because of how tired she was, head lolling to the floor, tongue hanging out as her body desperately tried to regain its breath, her rapid breaths like something between a pregnant woman giving birth and a dog trying to cool off, sweat forming a bright, shiny layer around her in the light, her large H-Cups hanging off to her sides.

In a flash, Erasa was suddenly gone, and Gohan looked back at Videl, "You keep rather good friends with you."

"Y-Yes..." Videl tried to cover herself with her arms, realizing she herself had changed significantly, arms holding up her breasts and hand going over her opening.

Gohan appeared in front of her, leaning his head up into her face, "Let's see how well you fare."

He pushed her roughly onto her back, and she couldn't stop herself from falling, and in her surprise, Videl stopped hiding her body, revealing it to Gohan.

Having the body of a 22 year old, Videl's F-Cups bounced as she landed on the bed, and she looked up as Gohan took her only slightly wide hips in his very hard hands.

Aiming already, Gohan thrust himself fully into her, and Videl arched her back, moaning out in surprise, the movement making the bed creak loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma looked at the time as she looked at the calender, seeing it was 11:42 at night.

Hearing the creaks and moans coming from the master bedroom, Bulma felt herself pondering as another question hit her mind.

Usually, Gohan would stop his lust times about five minutes after now, and though Gohan had been rather keen on making sure he wasn't having sex too late into the night, he seemed to be going for a bit longer than before, since his 2 week time period would be up for this batch of girls tomorrow.

Maybe he'd began to run out of time and had more girls than he could do in his typical curfew.

But what the genius was curious of was what would happen five minutes from now.

Would Gohan keep going?

Or would he do something else...?

* * *

Gohan drilled into Videl, her breasts only bouncing slightly as she was holding his shoulders, moaning deeply, his hands now on her moderate but still somewhat large ass.

He smirked, seeing her eyes clenching tightly, and this continued for only minutes until Videl opened her blue eyes back up, "G-Gohan... stop..." She tried to say between breaths, using every last ounce of her willpower to not moan.

Gohan didn't listen, only went faster.

She clenched his shoulders more tightly, leaning in closer to him, her next stutter almost becoming a moan, having to close one of her eyes as well to keep from letting that happen, "Sah... S-Stop now..."

Again, he did not listen, only went even faster.

At this, Videl closed her eyes tightly, then from her mouth came out a small moan that she couldn't contain.

Gohan sped up another level, and she found herself having to use all of her strength to let herself lean next to his ear, whispering the next sentence, "S-Stop... I'm begging you... please... stop Gohan..."

Gohan finally did stop, and he looked at her, "Why? Don't you wish to see if you'll be able to stay with your friend as a Goddess?"

"I... I don't care about that..." Videl whispered, and Bulma would watch the clock toll to 11:47 at that moment, "...I don't want any of this... not after what my father did to me..."

To her surprise, Gohan instantly pulled out of her, then hugged her to him, hair reverting back to its raven black color, "I'm sorry then... Ms. Satan..."

Videl looked at him, the kid that was her age (or at least used to be the same age, though she didn't know that), hugging her closely.

And then, Videl surprised even herself as she responded, "Huh?"

"I forced you into this situation..." Gohan felt his mind wrench with all the memories that flooded into his mind.

His more lusty other version of himself had wished for all of its memories to be given to him, the original version.

And he could remember everything he'd done...

"I'm sorry Ms. Satan... I've done something so horrible..."

Videl's eyes softened at the sincerity in Gohan's voice.

"I'm not sure what or how you managed to get so many girls here... I just want to know if you could just let me and my friend go, even if she's supposed to become a goddess, like you said..."

Gohan hugged her even tighter, "Fine. Is there anything else I can do to make it up to you?"

Videl didn't answer for a moment, then let herself say, "Threaten my father."

"What?" Gohan pulled away so their eyes met and looked at her.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Videl sighed.

"Tell me why. I want to make it up to you. Tell me, please."

Was this guy really the same guy who was just acting like a God so recently?

"Well..." Videl had difficulty saying it, "...just forget it!" She shoved him away, and Gohan let himself be pushed back.

"I won't Videl, no matter how much you tell me to." She could tell from his look that he was serious.

"..." She looked down, then swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "After Dad admitted that you were the one who beat Cell... though our high class life stayed the same, his personal life went downhill. Before, he was always surrounded by women, wherever he went. But after that, he became desperate just to have the same feeling and life he'd had while being the savior of the world. So one day, he tried going with hookers... but then after that, he went towards  _me_ , all because I looked so much like my mother..." Videl clenched her teeth, memories flashing through her mind.

_"D-Dad!"_

_"You're my little angel... Videl."_

"He'd forced himself on me, then he made me get my tubes tied, and to make things worse, he'd actually gotten an... infection from one of the hookers... and he spread it to me..." Videl gripped her arm, "And... it was all your fault that happened!" She yelled, and Gohan saw tears coming out of her eyes, "I... I was raped and infected because of you... and not only that, but now I can't even have children..." She looked at her hands, trembling, surprising herself as she spoke more and more, "I want to kill him... I want to kill him so badly... that's why..." Videl looked up at him, fury in her eyes, "I want you to-"

To her surprise, Gohan was in front of her.

She jumped, and to her shock,  _he kissed her._

Her eyes widened, and when he felt his hand touch her shoulder, she flinched.

Gohan looked into her eyes, and smiled, "You want to have children someday?"

Videl looked, then looked down, nodding sadly.

"Alright then. I have the power to let that become a possibility. Would that be alright with you?" Gohan asked, and she felt her eyes widen.

"But... why?" Videl asked, eyes wide, "I could have infected you... and once you get your tubes tied, you can't just magically "untie" them!"

Gohan smiled at her nonetheless, "You should know that there is such a thing as magic. Should I show you my powers?" He asked, and she stared for a moment, thinking him to somewhat insane, but decided to humor him, and nodded.

Gohan pressed a hand against her stomach, hair becoming golden as he closed his eyes, the 7 marking lighting up as well, "I hereby ask you, Shenron, to grant Videl the ability to have children again," Somehow, Videl felt a part of her body moving rapidly, like a strange, surreal churning in her for a few seconds before stopping, "And for her and myself to be cured of the infection she speaks of."

Since she'd gotten the infection, Videl had been masking pain very well, especially since she'd gone without her pills to treat it.

However, she suddenly felt all that pain just disappear in a split second.

Gohan smiled at her incredulous look, then reverted back to his original form, "There. Feel better now?"

Videl looked down at her hand, then nodded, face still surprised, "But... why...?"

"To be honest... I myself wanted to be a Dad, because my father was just that horrible of a father figure himself..."

Videl looked in realization then.

No wonder he'd brought together so many women!

He only wanted to be a father...

"Wait," Videl looked at him, "You brought all those girls here for that?"

"You could say that..." Gohan scratched his head sheepishly.

"Did you ever think of how you would be able to take care of those children? I mean, there's gotta be at least, like, 40 of them here, if not more."

He only demonstrated by creating clones of himself.

"There's my solution." Gohan stated bluntly.

Videl was taken aback by this, then sighed, "Actually..." She looked up at Gohan, "Is it alright if I live with you instead of my Dad? I don't really want a repeat of what happened before..."

"Of course."

"I know it's sounds horrible of me to wish death over my own Dad, but it's just how I feel. Don't tell anyone though... I haven't even told my friend."

Gohan responded by kissing her again, but this time, she only looked in surprise.

Then she thought of her own wishes, especially that of which to have a child.

Gohan seemed like a good hearted guy already, and also with his own wish to become a father...

Aw, what the heck?

She closed her eyes, kissing back.

Gohan held her sides, and she held his shoulders in response.

Pushing her lightly onto her back, Gohan felt himself becoming hardened once again during the kiss, and with that knowledge, he rubbed her opening.

She squirmed somewhat under his touch, then responded by reaching down, grasping his length in her hand and jerking him off slowly, twisting her hand around as she did it.

When Gohan knew he was completely hard, he pulled away from her, then kissing her neck lightly, aiming his length before pushing himself into her once more.

Videl could feel it filling her up, and looked at her hairy cunt as this happened, shocked to see a bulge pressing out into her.

When it was fully inside, Gohan looked at Videl, as though asking her approval.

She nodded and braced herself.

Her efforts weren't in vain; Gohan began pounding wildly into her, and she gripped the bedsheets with her hands, her F-Cups bouncing just as wildly as he was thrusting.

She threw her head back, screaming out, closing her eyes tightly, getting a split second break as Gohan leaned away to pull her right leg up into the air.

Sweat would cover their bodies when the first round of the love making session was over.

Videl would suddenly clutch Gohan's hair, and yank it painfully as she neared her climax, which was in genuine reality, her very first.

When she reached it, she moaned loudly, pulling his head into her cleavage, tightening around him.

Gohan smiled, then pulled away, "You'll have to go through more than that if you want to satisfy me."

It would in fact take 10 more rounds (or climaxes from Videl rather) to get him to become satisfied.

In the last round, Videl had given up on him pleasuring himself, and decided to take matters into her own hands.

She gripped his fore-arms, as he held her steady by holding her hips, and she screamed as she rode him wildly, breasts bouncing wildly as she did this, sweat making their skin much more slippery than before.

After a while, Gohan was tortured by her breasts as they bounced to the point that he reached up and cupped her right one in his hand, the free one which was slightly larger than the other bouncing still, her hardened nipple pressing into his palm.

Soon, Gohan felt his own climax coming, and when she screamed, climax hitting her hard enough to make her arch her back, Gohan exploded into her.

They breathed heavily, as Videl lowered herself down on top of him, hugging him, breasts pressing into his chest.

Then they looked at each other, before leaning in, kissing each other deeply.

When they broke away, Gohan pushed a hand into her stomach, "You will be Videl, Goddess of Retribution. And you shall also be my queen." Gohan smiled up at her.

Videl looked at him in surprise (because, come on, a queen?  _Her_  of all people?), then smiled, "Alright then Gohan, I'll be your bride. You better take good care of me though." Then she hugged him again, finally going to sleep.


	9. Empire Pt. 2 (Pan)

Gohan sat down in a kneeling position in front of Videl, who was in a similar position to him.

"I don't know what I can do about this." Gohan said, finally finishing his explanation of their current situation.

Videl tensed her eyes somewhat, "Couldn't you just use your powers to wish everything back to the way it was?"

She was referring to the fact that his mind had two different personalities now.

And also to the fact that Gohan's old wishes brought them to this situation.

From what Bulma had told him, he didn't have much time left before he became "that way" again.

"I've tried that." Gohan responded, then closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Change all of the wishes I made before to become null and void._

The dragon marks on his chest glowed, yet Gohan grabbed at his chest, pain racking through him.

"This is so hopeless..." He sighed to himself.

They sat in the middle of a field, grass lush around them as the sun shined down at them.

"We'll find a way to fix this Gohan. Don't worry." Videl leaned over, then hugged him to her chest.

Gohan closed his eyes as his face became nestled into her shirt.

"Thanks Videl..."

"It's no problem."

Gohan smiled lightly to himself, then thought about the new goddesses he'd added to his long list.

Other than Erasa and Videl, there was only one addition at that point.

And said addition was Lime.

He had no control over it, but he still felt guilty for having forced his way onto them.

"Hey Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I gave you a nickname so I can tell whether it's you I'm talking to or... "him"?"

"Of course. What did you want to try?"

Videl seemed to be thinking for a moment, only to come up with nothing.

Gohan himself thought about it as well, then finally spoke, "You could call me "Eu"."

""Eu"? Why that strange sounding name?"

""Eu" actually means "true" in another language. So you can call me "Eu", as I'm the real version of me."

"I guess that makes sense."

He leaned more heavily against Videl then, only for her to suddenly start squirming.

"Videl?" Gohan looked up at her, seeing that her eyes were clenched as though in pain, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm... in pain...!" Videl arched her back, her voice piercing the skies, before she fell on her back, hands going over her stomach.

Next moment, to Gohan's great surprise, five balls of light shot out of her stomach, landing all around them as they nestled themselves into the grass.

The balls grew, and to Gohan's even greater surprise, the light surrounding them dispersed, revealing five voluptuous naked girls.

Next moment, their bodies were covered in light as well, and in a split second, orange and blue gis adorned their bodies, covering them up, tails coming out of their waists.

As though on cue, all of the girls woke up, and Gohan stiffened suddenly, staring as though in surprise.

Then his eyes suddenly hardened, him standing up straight very quickly, "Alright." His tone had changed, and he looked up at the sky, "It's time to set everything into motion."

"Gohan...?" Videl looked at him, and he turned back to her, her noticing his look, "...Eu?"

"You?" Gohan turned to her, looking at her strangely, "What?"

He obviously didn't realize what she'd meant.

So that other side had surfaced again...

"N-Nothing." Videl responded, then watched as Gohan and the new girls all blasted up into the sky, wind blowing her back on her back as they did this.

She watched as they flew away, but was surprised when they became small dots, disappearing from sight because they were so high.

All around the world, countless other girls were also flying up, soon meeting with Gohan in the skies, all wearing the same orange and blue gis.

They surrounded him, and he smiled, "All of you, my daughters, will be the herald to bringing my goal to reality." He spoke, smile turning to a smirk, "I will be your leader, and I'll do what I can to maintain my new order. For today will mark the beginning of the return of the Saiyans to power."

He had expected his other self to try and avoid the 2 week sex system he'd made for the world.

And he'd been right to think that.

So he had taken the liberty to make a few wishes to also keep this going.

His first wish was to make a clone for every woman on the planet and magically seal them into rooms until they'd been impregnated.

The second wish was to make those girls pregnancies become complete in less than a moment, at the very second his lust side resurfaced.

He also admitted to being a bit impatient with himself, so he also wished that he would resurface in a little shorter amount of time than originally predicted.

His chest was lit up again, and all of the girls hair became a bright gold, and the light remained, all of them disappearing instantly, appearing on the next closest planet that held life forms.

Within half a minute, all the alien life forms there that had been decimated, all with a few wishes on Gohan's part, the only ones that weren't part of it being the female humanoid life forms.

Gohan did the same thing over and over, hopping from planet to planet, him leaving behind a very large amount of clones behind at every planet.

In the matter of hours, several hundred solar systems had become under his control, and having seen his work, he finally decided to return home.

As he teleported back onto Earth, it'd become nighttime at that point.

He hovered in the air, his many daughters still behind him.

Then he gave the order for them to return to their homes, and they obliged, him stopping one however.

A girl with black hair and eyes, who was also Videl's daughter.

"What is your name?" He asked to her.

In one of previous wishes, he made it so that the girls would already know their names had they been born without the use of his powers.

And it worked apparently.

"I'm Pan." She responded.

Gohan smiled at her, then took her hand, "Come with me."

"Why?"

"I believe I'd like to try you on for tonight."

Pan's eyes widened, but then she looked down, nodding slightly with a blush on her face.

They teleported away, reappearing at Kami's Lookout.

When there, Gohan turned to Pan, looking her up and down before grabbing her gi, ripping it off roughly.

She winced in pain, yet was silent, her breasts bouncing out from how he'd ripped off her shirt.

Gohan felt no shame as he looked at her breasts, her body that of an 18 year old, and put his hand underneath her breasts, lifting them up and looking at how large they were.

She was an I-Cup like her grandmother, but her ass was even firmer than hers.

He had grabbed her left butt cheek, and he felt it lightly, until he took a step away.

"Father...?" Pan asked, only to feel her remaining clothes glow before disappearing, revealing her body completely.

"You'll be perfect." Gohan said, his own clothes disappearing as well.

He appeared before her, grasping her shoulders, pulling her in before kissing her deeply.

Pan closed her eyes, not resisting at all, and she reached down, grasping his semi-hard length and jerking him off, him becoming hard in seconds.

Gohan opened his eyes, breaking the kiss, and he roughly pushed her on the ground, and she looked up at him, watching as he mounted her, placing his cock in between her breasts and squeezing them into either side of his length.

He held her breasts like this, moving his hips very quickly, his dick soon becoming completely erect as he grinded his cock through the suffocatingly soft breasts Pan had.

When he was sure he was as hard as possible, Gohan stood back up, and he noticed then that his dick had grown a half inch since before.

Seeing this, Gohan swiftly changed to his second Super Saiyan transformation, and he looked as Pan looked at him with widened eyes.

Then he kneeled down, grasping her ankles tightly, lifting them up into the air, aiming his cock and thrusting it inside of her, Gohan moaning at how tight she was.

Pan on the other hand felt pain, and she closed her eyes tightly.

As Gohan began to pound into her, he went at a seemingly impossible speed once again, and over time, Pan began to moan, until gradually, she began to scream, voice crying out for more, hands over her head as she threw her head back, her giant breasts bouncing wildly.

Gohan smiled as he saw this, then moved her ankles together, still thrusting as hard as he could even when his dick was being very tightly sandwhiched by her pussy.

He relished within the feeling, yet never moaned once, instead listening to Pan's screams.

As they rose higher and higher in intensity, Gohan felt the sweat begin to build up in her body, Pan soon starting to bite her tongue, her moans coming through her clenched teeth. Soon, her walls finally closed in around him, and he thrust completely inside, looking down at her expression as her fluids covered his cock as she arched her back, screaming loudly before her body relaxed.

"That... that... what was that...?"

"That was the first time that you came Pan. It's time for you to make me come though. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll do my best!" Pan said between breaths.

Gohan smirked, then pulled out of her roughly, turning her left side, lifting her right long leg and placing it over his shoulder, him reentering her and shoveling his cock deep into her, Pan moaning outright now.

Her breasts still bounced, and now they almost hit Pan right in the face because of how hard he was thrusting.

Soon, he began to speed up after she climaxed, going for about 5 minutes before turning her onto her knees.

She got on all fours to avoid falling, and Gohan grabbed his dick, aiming it and pushing it back inside her, being gentle about only until the head was inside, then grabbing her hips tightly, drilling brutally into her from behind, Pan screaming even louder now.

As time passed, Gohan finally thrust fully into her as deeply as possible, grabbing her elbows and pulling them back, Pan screaming even louder soon after.

Her walls clenched around him once again soon after, and Gohan thrust fully inside of her, then exploding his seed into her womb, filling it to the point that it almost burst.

Pan's eyes widened, only to start rollling into the back of her head, Gohan finally letting her go, her crumpling to the floor.

"You did good Pan. Rest up for now." Gohan said, then turned, looking over the world.

Then he closed his eyes, concentrating and looking back as he saw all of his goddesses standing there now.

He smiled, and several clones appeared by his side.

Without a second's hesitation, Gohan and his clones lunged, the positions they all put them in varying greatly.

Chi-Chi was on her knees and elbows, a clone pounding into her from behind, while another clone made her suck him off, pounding into her mouth like it was her pussy, Chi-Chi's moans loud as they did this to her.

Bulma was on top of him, faced away from him, feet planted near his waist and hands planted on his chest, knees sticking up as Gohan lay underneath her, their flesh clapping loudly with each other, Maron and Tights both in the same position as her older look alike of the former.

Piiza was on her back, but the clone for her had pushed her legs up, and was pounding deeply into her ass hole.

Mrs. Breifs was on her side, Gohan lifting her leg up as he fucked her from behind, scraping his length into her.

Launch was simply on her back, Gohan ripping his cock into her as he held her hips tightly.

#18 was riding Gohan wildly, but he was at a loss to see her giant breasts as they bounced wildly, for Erasa was scraping her pussy over his mouth.

Videl and Zangya were both on their sides, clones pounding into them from behind, mouths right next to each other. Soon, as they drilled more brutally into them, they were soon forced to start kissing each other, moaning into each other's lips as they shut their eyes tightly.

As each girl was eventually fucked to unconsciousness, the clones would then jerk off over there bodies until they were covered all over in their sperm.

Soon, only four girls were still conscious, and those three were Zangya, Videl, #18, and Chi-Chi.

At this point, all four had been put on all fours as they faced each other, and as the real Gohan and his three clones fucked the girls senseless, they used each other to hold onto their consciousness, reaching over and grasping each other's wrists tightly, until finally, at long last, Gohan thrust completely inside of them, exploding into their wombs as they all gave one big simultaneous scream.

After this, the clones disappeared, and Gohan stood, pulling his cock out of the girl he'd been fucking, #18, and each and everyone of them fell to their side as the boy stood over them.

As they all breathed heavily, Gohan looked down at them, before finally smiling.

"As expected, you four are the only ones still conscious."

"Why do you say it like that...?" Chi-Chi asked, looking up at her son while breathing heavily.

"Because I've chosen which one of you I'd like to have as my personal guard. You four will be the most powerful of the goddesses." Gohan said, and then he wished for them to be teleported inside the building that lay in the lookout, simply leaving the other cum covered girls on the ground, many of their mouths agape and eyes rolled into the back of their heads.

Inside the building, Gohan chose the room he felt was the most sacred of them all, and he used his power to turn it into a bed room, setting the women down one by one on the bed.

As he too lay on the soft bed, Gohan once again used his power to move the girls bodies all over him.

Zangya and Chi-Chi were on either side of him, legs wrapped around his and hands reaching down and stroking his cock.

#18 had her breasts suffocating his cock as he lay on his back, and Videl had her cunt pressed into Gohan's face, him gaining a deeply powerful taste of her pussy hair's aroma, her head next to the head of Gohan's cock as it stuck out of #18's boobs.

Though all of them were tired, each and everyone of them eventually went to sleep, or at least that's what Gohan had thought before he too went to sleep.

Zangya would soon open her eyes after silence reigned in the room for several minutes, and she looked at him for a while, simply staring.

Then she closed her eyes, "I like the other you better Gohan..." She said softly to herself, looking down as she felt sadness come into her eyes.

"It's alright Zangya. We'll find a way to get him back to the way he was somehow." Chi-Chi said in a comforting voice.

"Mrs. Son..." Zangya looked up at the mother, and she looked back.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What is marriage exactly?" Zangya asked.

She had asked mainly because Gohan had said he'd be marrying Videl later on.

Chi-Chi smiled softly, though she pondered it for a moment, "Marriage is... basically a vow to always stay by the one that you love so long as you live..." Chi-Chi explained, only to look down somewhat sadly.

As she thought of her answer, she couldn't help thinking of Goku.

Sure, he was dead now.

But if marriage was like what she just said... then in some ways it was a somewhat bad marriage.

Not an unhappy one.

But not exactly a good one either...

Chi-Chi's train of thought was broken when Zangya spoke again, "Then may I ask something?"

"Anything."

Zangya looked at Gohan again, then looked back at her, "Would it ever be possible for me to marry Son Gohan when he returns to normal?"

Chi-Chi blinked, then slowly smiled, "Yes, it would be possible. It's very possible that he'll say yes if you ask him. And it's not as though he doesn't have more than one fiancée as it is. He said I'd be his wife as well."

Zangya smiled, then nodded, "Thank you for saying that."

Then she closed her eyes, soon going to sleep.

Chi-Chi saw this, then looked down at Gohan, eyes becoming somewhat saddened now.

She wasn't really very sure whether getting the old Gohan was really possible anymore...

He was gradually fading away, and being replaced by this other side of him...

She closed her eyes, "I just wish that I could see my old son again..."


	10. Empire Pt. 3 (Fasha, Future Bulma, Future Chi-Chi)

Bulma sat in front of Gohan, getting on her knees, him already slightly hard while in his Super Saiyan 2 form, them being in the bedroom Gohan had altered for himself in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

She brought out her breasts, putting each one in between his cock and holding it there, his cock feeling like a heated up metal bar as they made contact with her skin.

She leaned down her head, taking his dick's head into her mouth, pushing her tongue into his dick hole, moving her breasts up and down his length.

Very quickly, his cock became very straight pushing her tongue out of his dick hole.

Bulma moved her breasts off of him then, closing her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing, moving her head up and down his wide length.

She had always done this whenever they had oral sex.

His cock was always something her mouth had to adapt to.

When she finally got used to it, she started to hobble her head up and down his length, grabbing his length and twisting what her mouth was unable to take in.

She moaned at the taste of his cock, it's smell intoxicating her as it filled her nostrils.

Gohan only looked down at her head, watching as she sucked him off more harshly than a vacuum cleaner could suck up dirt.

After about five minutes of this, Gohan reached out, grabbing her head.

Bulma opened her eyes slightly, looking up at him, and she moved her hand away from his cock, using that same hand to reach down and push her fingers into herself, pumping and rubbing around herself.

As she looked up at him, Gohan gripped her head more tightly, then started slamming her head up and down his whole length, the head of his cock pushing so deeply into her that Bulma felt it scrape almost into her chest via her throat, Gohan groaning at how it felt to be sucked off by her tight, hot, moist mouth, it similar to a pussy in feeling.

Bulma felt her eyes gradually start to roll up into her head the longer he did this to her, sucking him off to the best of her ability, soon having to close her eyes tightly.

After what must have been an eternity, Gohan pulled out of her mouth harshly, Bulma feeling it slide out of her, her dry tongue like a rugged surface as it scraped itself out of her.

Bulma had some trouble closing her mouth again once he was fully out of her mouth, her mouth having been stretched out far beyond its normal amount, even for her big mouth.

She pushed him lightly onto his back, her slightly offset jaw fixing itself good as new since she had immortality.

She mounted him, and as her pussy lips scratched lightly against the head of Gohan's dick, Gohan felt a light chill of pleasure go up his spine.

He gripped her hips in his hands, and she grasped his arms, before he slammed her down, her walls wrapping around his cock with almost a vise like feeling to it.

Bulma gasped out, eyes widening as she was filled so much by his cock that she felt him scraping into her womb, chest expanding as she so sharply inhaled at her own surprise.

The feeling of his cock inside her was something she was never really sure she'd get used to.

She grasped his forearms, then started to lift herself up, breathing in and out slowly, before Gohan slammed her back down.

She was bounced back up from this action, and she started to grind her hips into him wildly, leaning down and laying on top of him, Gohan's hands reaching down and grasping her ass firmly, slamming her down at an incredible pace, Bulma soon screaming, him moaning lightly.

Each time Gohan thrust into her, he would always be looking up, for Bulma's tits were hanging over his face, bouncing in such a way that the motion was something that he became addicted to watching.

Bulma threw her head back at this, screams growing louder as their flesh slapped harshly into each other.

Over time, the feeling that built up inside of Bulma was something she had grown so familiar with that she'd actually estimated how much time it was before she would climax.

Not that her climax would matter much.

He could fuck her nonstop for 10 of her climaxes before he eventually came, if he were trying to drag it out for a long time.

When it did come, Bulma groaned loudly, the walls clenching around him tightly, sweat forming a layer on her body but not his.

Gohan started thrusting up into her with quick, rapid, wild, thrusts, the sound of their flesh clapping together like a rhythmic tapping of one's own finger on a table that was dramatically sped up from how fast they could do it.

He released her ass, it now jiggling to his thrusts, and reached up to her breasts, him unable to contain himself anymore, grabbing her breasts and massaging them, sucking as harshly on her nipples as she did his dick.

When he began to bite into them, he felt them start to become harder than before, and when they were both erect, he took both of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on them as hard as he could, squeezing her beach ball sized breasts, Bulma becoming even louder very soon after.

When she came again, Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs, before she was then thrust against the wall.

He gripped her hips, then thrust fully into her from behind, Bulma hanging her head as the sweat she had produced reflected her fatigue.

He looked at her breasts while looking at her from the side, and watched her J-Cups bouncing so wildly up and down, before returning to looking at her back, enjoying the sight of her ass as it jiggled greatly at the rapid meeting of their flesh.

As sweat formed on his body, Gohan started to thrust as hard, fast, and deep as possible, moaning loudly.

Then he came, thrusting fully inside of her, cum spurting out of his cock and into her womb as she screamed at his actions, her body shaking from the amount of sex they'd just had.

He smiled at her, reaching up and grabbing her J-Cup from behind, holding the breast up in his much smaller hand.

He pulled out of her very slowly, then stopped when only the head was still inside.

He pushed back fully into her and pushed against her womb again, it not letting him inside of her.

Satisfied at this, he finally pulled out of her, cum still spilling out of her hole nonetheless.

He looked at Bulma and smiled up at her, "Thank you again. I think that the children you'll make should be of great help to me."

His hard hand slapped her ass harshly, and Gohan watched Bulma's legs finally gave out on her.

She pressed her head against the wall of the shower room they were in, and Gohan picked her up in a bridal style, walking her out of the room, reentering the training area of the Hyperblic Time Chamber.

He lay her down on its floor, and Gohan looked towards the other people in the training area.

Chi-Chi was being taught how to fight by #18, and Videl being the one training with Zangya.

He was about to join them when he heard Bulma's breathless voice call him, "Gohan... can I ask you something?"

He turned to the laid down woman, who was unable to move her legs, barely even able to use her head for anything.

"Yes Bulma?" He walked back to her, crouching down next to her.

"Why did you ever make those wishes?"

"Which wishes? I've made many thus far."

"The wishes that made you change the world." Bulma asked, looking up at him.

It had been around two months since Gohan had become the self-proclaimed God of the world. And also a month and a half since he'd started to remake the Saiyan race.

At this point, Gohan and his clones were rapidly making new children into the world, and to say that a new race hadn't been formed by then would seem a bit ignorant.

But regardless, it didn't mean that the Neo-Saiyans as Bulma called them weren't severely numerous in number.

With Gohan using his countless clones and all the powers he had, the Neo-Saiyans were roughly 98 quadrillion in number now from what Bulma knew (ever since becoming the Goddess of Wisdom and Creation, Bulma quite literally had an all knowing sense of things such as populations, when new planets were made, pretty much everything that dealt with what her title implied in actuality).

It was a truly unprecendented phenomena.

Yet Gohan was still trying to make more children.

It made no sense to her, as from what she knew he'd made all of the girls Super Saiyans and also gave them the ability to travel through space without a ship and still survive.

Man power was no question.

Yet the fact that he still wanted to make more struck the woman as strange.

This in fact made her question why he'd done all of this to begin with.

Gohan didn't seem taken aback or surprised as she thought he'd look at her question.

He only gave his trademark smile to her when his lust side was taking over.

"You really want to know?" Bulma nodded somewhat, and he closed his eyes, "Tell me Bulma, what is the thing that ruins life the most?"

"Ruins it?" Bulma looked at him, and she thought about it, then answered, "Selfishness."

Gohan opened his eyes, as though expecting an answer like that, "Yes. But tell me, when there are two opposing sides that become so selfish about the world around them, and their conflicting beliefs soon make them wish to fight, what is the result?"

"War." Bulma answered, not even taking a second to think about her answer.

"Yes. Though you may think I don't care about anything but sex, don't get so carried away in that belief that you think that that's all that matters to me." Gohan looked up, a distant look in his eyes, "What I want to do is end not only all war, but all conflict in all the universe as well. And also, I guess I did kind of want to be a father." Gohan admitted, looking up still.

"You wanted to be a father?" Bulma stared up at him.

"Yes, more than anything else. But despite this fact, the person I wanted to have children with doesn't exactly want the same." Gohan looked behind himself, at the women training with each other.

Bulma followed his gaze, and she realized who he was looking at, "Zangya?"

Gohan looked back at her, and nodded sadly.

Bulma's eyes began to widen after a moment as the realization came to her.

Even though Gohan had had sex with her most of the time, out of all the Goddesses...

...Zangya was the only one who hadn't ever had children.

"You love Zangya then?"

""Love"..." Gohan repeated, closing his eyes and thinking about the word, then opening his eyes again, "Yeah, you could say that. I wanted to have children with her more than anyone else. And despite this, I knew I couldn't. So to try filling that want, I started to impregnate other women, and soon after, my philosophy of universal peace came to my mind."

"But you didn't love those children, did you?" Bulma said, a tinge of well contained resentment coming into her eyes.

"I can't say. I can't say that I know who I love. All I know is this battle crazy yearning I have, and the bottomless lust I feel towards everyone... and the fact that I feel different only about her." Gohan half lidded his eyes.

"So you don't love any of us is what you're saying?" Bulma said, eyes wide with sudden fury.

"Yes." Gohan's voice was that of some guilt to her own surprise, "I'm sorry that I don't feel that way, but it's how I feel. I know I never want to see you get hurt, yet I can't say that I love you either."

"Does that mean you didn't love Trunks?"

"Though I hate to admit it, no, I didn't. I knew that you loved him. He was someone that I thought of however. I didn't want him to go through the same pain as I did when I grew up, to find that his own father cared only about power and that he just up and abandoned him to attain to it..."

"You were the father Gohan." Bulma closed her eyes.

"What?" Gohan looked at her in surprise.

"You were the father. And you killed your son."

Gohan's eyes went wide, then he looked down.

"...I guess I'm as horrible as my own father was..." Gohan said, looking down at his hand, "Saiyans are horrible people. I can only say that. I won't use it as an excuse. I'll only say that I made no effort to think of that..."

"Then wish everything back to the way it was then! You should be able to do it, if not anyone else!" Bulma yelled, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"I cannot." Gohan said, looking at her, guilt in his expression.

"What?"

"I made a wish that made it impossible for me to ever change things back to the way it was beforehand. This is the reality that we have now."

Bulma's eyes widened.

"And yet now, it's simply too late to stop with what I plan to do. I have to make sure that it comes to pass. After all, if I ever stopped, then it would mean that all the sacrifices and suffering I made everyone go through would've all been for nothing at all."

"But what more is there to gain Gohan?" Bulma asked, tears coming out of her eyes, her mind giving her new information already, "The Neo-Saiyans just finished taking over the universe minutes ago. You're in full control of everything now."

"Then my goal has only been halfway finished then." Gohan responded.

"Only halfway?"

"Yes. The universe is now under my control, but now I want to make sure that it stays that way no matter what."

"But what could ever get in the way of that if all of the universe is under your control?"

"The forces within the Other World." Gohan explained, sighing softly.

"You're going to take over the afterlife?" Bulma's eyes widened.

Gohan closed his eyes, the 7 dragon ball marks lighting up on his chest once more.

A purple gi with a red belt covered his body then, and Gohan looked up at the sky.

"I'll take over the Other World in three days." Gohan informed Bulma.

She looked at him, then looked down, her eyes now melancholy.

There really was no going back, was there...?

No matter what she did...

"Gohan..." The boy turned back at his name, and he found she was reaching out to him.

He walked to her, taking her hand in his, and Bulma grabbed his cheeks, pulling him in and ramming her lips into his.

She held him there, then pushed her tongue roughly into his.

Gohan kissed back, his own tongue moving around hers.

Their tongues explored each other's mouths, and they stood, until finally, Bulma broke the kiss.

"Do it Gohan. Make a universe without any conflict." Bulma said, "If there really is no way to change things back to the way they were... then I want to support you to make the reality you want."

Gohan smiled, then hugged her, "Thank you, Bulma."

Then he disappeared.

Bulma looked down, and she closed her eyes, for she meant every word of what she'd just said.

There was no going back, even Gohan himself had said it, so there was nothing else to do but adapt to what in her world now.

And in that moment of thought, Bulma was the first of the women Gohan had chosen to be a Goddess to finally accept what he'd done.

Gohan appeared in the entrance to Other World, right next to where all the souls of the dead were coming in.

Before Gohan entered the building however, he concentrated, closing his eyes.

_I wish for the ability to take away all power and authority any other being has and make it my own._

His gi covered the dragon ball signs on his chest as he made this wish, them glowing for a moment before returning to normal.

He reopened his eyes, and as he walked inside, he saw the giant of a man, King Yemma.

Yet before Yemma could take notice of him, Gohan lifted his hand, a ball coming out of Yemma's body and hitting his palm.

As he felt the power fill his body, Gohan narrowed his eyes, then made another wish, Yemma immediately disappearing soon after.

Gohan then turned to the still steady flow of souls, and he made them all back into physical beings.

He made one more wish, and he watched as all the men, women, and animals changed to much better versions of themselves, all looking to be healthier than ever before.

Instantly, all the souls of the men and animals disappeared from existence, the sole exceptions being those worthy of heaven, and he made all the women into living beings.

As he looked upon the sight, he smiled, then made them disappear as well.

Those women would all soon be coming back to Earth, and to his clones.

He turned, then sensed the most powerful power level he could find, soon blasting off in that direction.

When he reached them, Gohan found all of the Kais standing there.

They looked up at him, and he lifted his hand, balls of light coming out of them in the same manner as with King Yemma.

As it filled him, Gohan felt an almost overwhelming amount of power fill his body.

Then he looked down at all the Kais, all the men once more disappearing from existence in a split second, all the women remaining.

He smiled at this, then as he turned, Gohan suddenly scowled, seeing a man in a orange and blue gi flying towards him.

"Gohan, why are you doing this?" He yelled at him when they reached even altitude.

"Hello Goku." Gohan said, no enthusiasm in his voice, "I suppose I'll have to take care of you as well..."

"Why have you done this Gohan? Answer me!"

"Why exactly do you even care about what I've done?" Gohan turned to Goku.

"What you've been doing is horrible. You're forcing your way on everyone."

"All of that is necessary for what I want to do."

"What you want? I thought what you wanted was to go to school for the first time in your life! Make friends..."

"That used to be what I desired. But then I began to realize what I really wanted." Gohan narrowed his eyes, "What I wanted was to make sure that no one would ever make the same mistakes that you did as a father and warrior. I won't ever show anyone any mercy, and I'll make it so that all who stand in my way are terminated."

"What happened to you?"

"I realized what I needed to do, that's what happened. I don't care if you think what I'm doing is right or wrong. Because regardless, I'm going to make sure that all life will cease all conflict, even if it's by force."

Goku's eyes widened, then narrowed, "As your father, I can't let you get away with doing this any longer."

He concentrated his ki, and his eyes turned teal, hair becoming gold, his muscles expanding somewhat.

"So you're going to try and fight me using that inferior power of yours?" Gohan tilted his head.

He was surprised however when Goku appeared in front of him, punching him in the face before he was launched back down to the ground.

Gohan had his eyes closed, but soon opened them, stopping himself in the air.

"I guess you aren't as weak as you used to be." He looked up at him, only to see him disappear.

His ki made Gohan know he'd appeared behind him, and he turned quickly around, eyes widening as Goku pulled his hand back, concentrating as ki filled it, before thrusting it at him, Gohan barely moving in time to avoid getting hit by his Kamehameha wave.

Goku looked quickly, only to be punched harshly in the face, being blown away before regaining his flight after a moment.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at him, and Goku scowled, before charging up his ki from within his body, roaring out as he did this.

Soon after, Goku's hair extended to below his waist, eyebrows gone as his eyes looked coldly up at Gohan.

Gohan himself sighed at this, closing his eyes, before charging up his own ki, him going into his Super Saiyan 3 mode in less than a second.

As both father and son looked at each other, copies of Gohan surrounded Goku, him looking around in surprise.

But before he could do anything, he was soon getting hit on all sides by their Kamehameha waves, all massive as they hit him.

As the real Gohan watched this, he crossed his arms, descending until he was at the same altitude as Goku, his clones stopping the energy onslaught, all dashing forward at the speed of light and attacking him brutally, Goku unable to fight back.

At his father's yells of pain, Gohan scowled lightly.

Then he charged his ki from within himself, red light bursting from his body.

Reddish fur covered most of his body, and Gohan closed his eyes at the feeling.

Then he opened his eyes back up, eyes now black as red markings covered the outline of his eyes.

"Do you understand now?" Gohan asked, glaring at Goku as the clones moved away from him at long last, him moving both his hands to his side as a big blue ball formed in his hands, "I'm going to destroy anyone who gets in my way. And that includes you." He released the Kamehameha wave at him, and Goku was unable to move in time to avoid it.

As he was pushed down, he was soon plummeting to the ground.

When Gohan finally stopped the massive wave, he watched as his father fell.

Then a ball of light came out of his body, and as Gohan grabbed it with his hand, he looked down at Goku in a much more cold manner.

Then finally, the boy closed his eyes.

_I wish that Goku Son never existed, but the effects of his actions remained the same._

He reopened his eyes, and watched as Goku too disappeared from existence.

"Good riddance." Gohan said, looking back towards the Kais, then looking around.

He looked back towards the House of Judgement, where King Yemma used to be, and saw that there was still souls going there.

He raised an eyebrow at this, not understanding.

There was no conflict in all the universe at that point, so why were there still people dying?

He closed his eyes as he thought about it, then looked back at the area, very quickly realizing why.

There were alternate worlds and timelines all over the place, weren't there?

The Trunks from the Mirai timeline was living proof of this fact.

So maybe there were other universes as well...

He concentrated once again, the marks on his chest glowing once more, before he lifted his hand to his right, a large hole appearing in front of him.

He pushed himself inside the hole shortly after telling one of his remaining clones to tend to the new souls that needed judgement, before finally entering it.

Gohan had made his first wish to go to the Mirai dimension, as that was the one he was most aware of.

Upon entering the world, he floated down from the sky, looking around only to see ruins everywhere, the full moon high in the sky.

So this was the future that Trunks had come from...

He wasn't very surprised at that fact.

The Androids had pretty much destroyed everything when they'd went through there, from what Trunks had told him.

He closed his eyes, making one wish.

_Make all organisms on Earth that are human males or humanoid males, other than myself, be..._

He stopped himself from finishing the thought however.

He looked around himself sensing the power levels all around him.

Counting them, he barely felt any at all.

He half lidded his eyes in thought, wondering whether he really should've gone through with this.

But after several minutes of thought, he sighed.

He shouldn't interfere with this universe too much.

It was already damaged enough as it was...

He searched through all of the nearby power levels despite that fact, and when he found one certain power level, he blasted off towards it.

When he reached the building, he descended, and as his feet landed on the ground, he walked inside, moving through until he reached one room, entering without giving any warning, seeing a blue haired woman sleeping on a bed, face visibly tired out from age.

He walked in front of her, then shook her awake, her looking up in slight surprise.

"Huh...? Who are...?"

"Bulma, can I ask you something?" Gohan asked, while she was waking up.

"Gohan...? Is that you? Why are you so..."

"Is it alright if I asked you something?"

"Okay, what?"

"Do you know how many years ago it was when you first met Goku?"

She must've thought that she was dreaming still, and so she didn't say anything else about his sudden reappearance from the dead as a younger version of himself.

She visibly thought about if for a moment, then responded, "It's been 35 years since I met him."

"Okay, thanks. I needed that information." Gohan picked her up in a bridal style, and he disappeared, reappearing in front of his house in Mount Paozu, seeing the dome shaped house and entering.

"Why are we going here Gohan?"

"I need to talk to Chi-Chi for a moment."

As she seemed to think it was still a weird dream, Bulma only pulled herself closer to Gohan.

By "talk", Gohan meant taking her as well, moving Bulma so that she was thrown over his shoulder, his arm wrapped tightly around the backside of both of her knees.

Bulma made a surprised cry, yet couldn't do much before Chi-Chi too was thrown over his shoulder.

Chi-Chi too woke up from this action, and without warning, Gohan used his powers to recreate another portal, this time going into it with his two women on his shoulders.

He reappeared in a grassy field, the house no longer there, and knowing where he was, Gohan closed his eyes in concentration.

_I wish to be teleported to Planet Vegeta._

He disappeared in a flash of light, and reappearing on the requested planet, he finally set Bulma and Chi-Chi down.

"Gohan, what's going on?"

Gohan didn't answer, only closed his eyes yet again.

 _Make all organisms in this solar system that are saiyan males or humanoid males, other than myself, be erased from existence_.

Reopening his eyes, he saw the men surrounding him disappear.

He turned back to Chi-Chi and Bulma, "It's time I changed several things in the past."

"Gohan, what do you mean?"

He only wished for them to have their memories copied into their minds so that they could know what was happening.

When the look of realization came across their faces, they stared at Gohan, "Gohan, where are we exactly?" Chi-Chi asked after a moment, her admitting to herself that she did have a more intimate relationship with Gohan than was fitting for a mother.

The fact that it had happened in another dimension was something she knew she couldn't deny either.

"We're on Planet Vegeta, right before it got destroyed." Gohan turned around, looking up at the sky, seeing a giant red ball plummeting towards the planet.

He charged his ki up, reaching the maximum power level he could have while in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

He blasted up towards the ball, slamming his hand against its surface, making another wish, him feeling several power levels being transported there.

He flew up towards space, and when he left the world's atmosphere, he lifted the ball over his head, seeing the face of Frieza, him being astonished at what was happening before him.

That was the last thing Gohan saw of him before he launched the ball right back at Frieza, amping the attack up with a large amount of his own ki.

The resulting explosion took the toll of all of Frieza's soldiers, as well as the tyrant himself.

Seeing this, Gohan simply turned away from the look of the high scale explosion, flying back to the planet under him.

He landed while making a crater around himself, then picked Chi-Chi and Bulma up again, flying back to the royal palace in Planet Vegeta.

Once there, Gohan stood on the balcony that overlooked thousands of miles of land, and he turned to the saiyan females under him.

"To all saiyans, I am here to proclaim to you that the age of the saiyans has now come to an end." He spoke powerfully, gaining their attention, "All of your men and your king have agreed to leave all power to our race to me. These new changes that come for this world will be for the prosperity of the Neo-Saiyans. Watch, and I will show you how powerful we will be as a new race!"

He waved his hand, and clones appeared behind every last woman, their bodies quickly becoming more voluptuous in comparison to before, their clothes disappearing as well.

Without any warning, the clones took them all in bridal styles, all disappearing into the women's homes.

And finally, after making one more wish, a woman appeared in front of him.

Her short black hair did nothing to veil her face, which was wide eyed with confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked, not trying to mask her naked body.

Gohan also made a wish to make it so that all the women on the planet all allowed what was happening to happen.

Yet despite that, she still looked confused.

"I am going to make a new generation of the saiyan race that's more powerful than the last could ever be."

"So you're going to...?"

"Yes, that means I'm going to impregnate you as well." Gohan said simply.

Fasha looked in slight surprise at this, but nodded after a moment, "If you're sure that you can satisfy me, then alright."

She gave a smirk at him, as though challenging him.

"That isn't the current question." Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Bulma's clothes all disappeared, the latter two becoming 15 years younger than their former selves, "It really is going to be a question of whether you can satisfy me."

Bulma and Chi-Chi both walked to each of Gohan's sides, and Bulma reached down, grasping his length and stroking his slightly hardened member, it becoming straight and harder than metal seconds later.

Fasha looked back at him, looking as though she'd just accepted a challenge.

She walked forward, getting on her knees when she was in front of him, lifting her J-Cup breasts and stuffing his cock between them, moving her breasts up and down while looking up at his face.

Gohan didn't react at all, even when Chi-Chi and Bulma both starting licking at the head of his cock.

"You'll have to try harder than that."

Fasha followed through with it, whole heartedly sucking on his dick like the other two women around her.

Gohan never gave any signs of pleasure despite this.

After several minutes of this, Gohan pulled his own body away from them, Fasha looking up at him, face looking surprised.

But when she saw the bored look on his face, she narrowed her eyes again.

"Get on your hands and knees, all three of you." Gohan ordered, and Chi-Chi and Bulma complied, Fasha taking a moment to register what he'd said, before she too followed directions.

Gohan walked behind all of them, trailing his hand over all of their asses, slapping each one of them heavily.

Bulma responded to her slap by crying out, Fasha by giving a slight muffled shout of surprise, Chi-Chi doing the same as Fasha.

Without another moment of waiting, Gohan got on his knees, aiming his dick and thrusting into Fasha, her losing the ability to breathe for a moment as they erection plowed into her pussy, him forcing himself into her womb just to fully put himself inside of her.

He pushed three fingers into Bulma and Chi-Chi, two clones appearing in front of them, thrusting their dicks deep into their mouths, them sucking on them after realizing what had happened.

Gohan started thrusting deeply into Fasha, her moaning loudly while their flesh clapped loudly with each other, Gohan fingering the other two women very slowly, their wetness forming on his fingers.

With Fasha's breasts bouncing into her arms, her head thrown back soon after, she felt the pleasure course through her, along with the pain that came with Gohan fucking her womb.

He kept scraping against her pleasure points roughly, her legs twitching every time her thrust inside of her.

Within minutes, with her body glistening from sweat, her walls closed in on Gohan as she came, only for Gohan to keep thrusting into her, him suddenly becoming much more brutal than before.

Gohan was still holding back however, and when he made her cum again, he went as hard and as fast as possible, the thrusts so powerful that Fasha looked as though her body was vibrating more violently than a cell phone would on a glass table, her very suddenly screaming her head off, Gohan never stopping once for what felt like an eternity, but was in fact only several hours.

Soon, Gohan could feel himself reaching his own climax, and he pulled his now slimy fingers out of Chi-Chi and Bulma's pussies, grabbing Fasha's waist and holding her so he could fuck her harder, him slamming her ass against his waist every time he thrust, the clapping now lightning quick.

Fasha was trying her best not to let her arms fail on her, after what must've been her 23rd climax, them trembling however despite her efforts.

Then Gohan finally thrust as deeply inside of her as possible, his dick exploding a giant mass of seeds inside of Fasha, her womb expanding from how many seeds he released inside of her, a slight bump appearing there on her slim, toned body.

Fasha screamed her loudest scream yet, her sweat mixing with the tears of pleasure that Gohan had just drilled deep into her, eyes clenched tightly, mouth wider than it ever had before.

It was that moment that the clones fucking Chi-Chi and Bulma's mouths abruptly pulled out of there, aiming their cocks at Fasha's face before shooting their seeds at her face, it covering it before she could do anything.

Her body twitched, her trying to breathe, only to fall over, crumpling to the ground, legs wide on the ground, knees bended, cum bursting out of her pussy as she nearly wheezed while trying to catch her breath.

"It seems like you couldn't satisfy me after all." Gohan smirked down at her.

He'd expected a bit more if he had to be honest.

With that thought, Gohan moved towards Chi-Chi, soon becoming one with his alternate dimensional mother.


	11. Empire Pt. 4

Gohan took care of the relatively simple task of impregnating all the female saiyans of the race within hours, every last saiyan woman laying strewn out on the ground, cum covering their legs and vaginas.

As he looked over it all, Gohan sat on a throne he'd moved with Bulma sitting on his lap, both naked, with his steel hard length piercing into her from behind, Bulma laying against him, exhaustion written on her face.

Chi-Chi was under them, on her knees as she licked around their enjoined flesh, her enduring the mixed bitter tastes in order to pleasure Gohan.

Gohan had to look from side to side to see anything from his throne due to Bulma's back being in front of his line of sight.

Regardless, the sight of the female saiyans all being gone was something that he enjoyed, for now his Neo-saiyan race would be that much more pure-blooded.

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back, then reopened his eyes.

Now that that had been taken care of...

He'd probably have to get to work then.

The multiverse was a very massive span of different dimensions.

If he was going to take it over, he'd have to wait for a very long time.

He closed his eyes, using the power of the dragon balls within him to make another wish, and as he opened his eyes again, he moved his head, seeing the space ship that resembled Frieza's sitting there.

Seeing this, Gohan grabbed Bulma's hips, lifting her off of his length, her giving a light groan at having him pull out of her, his dick covered in his cum and his sperm spilling from her opening.

Chi-Chi looked up at him, and seeing him returning the look, she nodded, rubbing her hot tongue against his rod, scraping the fluids that covered his pole with it off, then engulfing his length with her mouth, deep throating him as she took him all in at once, her eyes closed tightly.

She pulled her head off of his cock slowly, him feeling her sucking him as she did that, his dick wiped completely clean by the time she reached the head of his cock.

Then she finally pulled away from him, mouth and eyes closed, her visibly gulping down everything.

Gohan smiled down at her, then threw Bulma over his shoulder as he stood up, Bulma too dazed to say anything.

He reached out a hand to her, and after looking at it for a moment, Chi-Chi took it, Gohan pulling her up onto her feet.

"Thank you Gohan." Chi-Chi smiled at him.

"It's no problem Chi-Chi. We're about to head to Earth right now. So come on." Gohan turned, going towards the exit.

"Wait, Gohan, we're just going to leave everyone here?" Chi-Chi gestured the many women scattered throughout the landscape.

"They'll be fine." Gohan turned back to her, "We have something more important to take care of right now."

"But why did you have sex with all of these women? Or at least it looked like you... how...?"

Gohan made a clone of himself, it carrying Bulma away for him, Gohan walking back to Chi-Chi, "Right now, I'm going to be the new ruler of the universe. And right now, you'll be with me as I try to do that. So," Gohan was next to her now, and he slapped her ass harshly, it making a loud clapping sound, Chi-Chi giving a cry of surprise at his actions, "Come on."

Chi-Chi looked at the boy behind her, surprised at the fact that this was her son talking to her.

"Not until you give me a proper answer. What's going on here? What's this all of a sudden about you being the "ruler of the universe"?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes, taking a step closer, very suddenly going in front of her, burying his right hand in her breast while using his left hand to penetrate her opening with two fingers, rubbing her insides while playing with her clit with his thumb.

With her breast in his hand, Gohan moved his hand in a circular motion, and with the handiwork of both of his hands combined, Chi-Chi moaned out loudly from the pleasure, each time her moved his fingers from inside her a new moan escaping her mouth, her being pushed against the edge of the walkway, her unable to escape.

Gohan smiled cruelly at her.

He knew every last one of the places he had to touch and how to touch them to make Chi-Chi feel pleasure, and whenever he did this, she apparently was so sensitive that doing what he doing now would cause her to not be able to move at all on her own accord.

He leaned up close to Chi-Chi, "From now on, you're my property. So you do as I say." He moved his hands off of her then, stepping away.

After she recovered from her initial shock of receiving such pleasure, Chi-Chi gave a slightly scolding look at Gohan while putting her hands on her hips, a posture which wasn't nearly as effective as it used to be, what with the fact that she had no clothing whatsoever and her hair was down, it going down in a long curtain of hair.

"Gohan, you don't talk to me like that-" Gohan was very suddenly in her face, spinning her around, making a wish with the dragon balls again.

_I wish Chi-Chi's virginity was restored._

He pushed the tip of his head against her opening, then seeing the slightly open hole close itself, Gohan thrust into her with enough force to push a hole into a brick wall.

Chi-Chi screamed out in pain, arching her back, Gohan gripping her hips, pounding ruthlessly into her, shoveling his cock into her, Chi-Chi's screams escalating rapidly.

He repeatedly made the same wish for her virginity to be restored again and again and again, not stopping until Chi-Chi's knees buckled, her crumpling on the ground, Gohan still fucking her like this for a few minutes until her cheeks were shining from her tears of pain.

He reached out, grabbing a fistful of her hair, forcefully pulling it back, so that Chi-Chi's ear was right next to his mouth, "Now listen to me," his voice was calm, yet his expression warning, " _You_ don't talk to  _me_  like that. I own you now, and that means you're my property. Do you understand me?"

"Y... Yes..."

"Good." Gohan made another wish.

_For every time that I made the wish for her virginity to be restored, make her climax the same number of times all at once the next time I thrust into her._

With that, he thrust into her, Chi-Chi screaming at the top of her lungs, her walls closing in on him much more tightly than he'd ever felt, her fluids seeming to explode out of her.

Gohan held her hair still, and as her climax ended, Chi-Chi breathed harshly, before her body went limp, savor the part of her chest expanding and shrinking due to her breath.

Knowing that he'd knocked her out, Gohan pulled out of her, letting her crumple into a sweaty heap on the ground, moving her face and wiping his dick off on her face, then grabbing her hair again, dragging Chi-Chi on the ground as though she were a mere object that he had to drag, him grabbing Fasha's ankle and pulling her in the same fashion.

He reached the exit minutes later, boarding the space ship that he made appear there, putting them both where Bulma was, which was a room that could easily be mistaken for a closet, him dropping the women he held on top of her, stacking them up before he grabbed Fasha's tail, gripping it before ripping it off of her waist.

Then he closed the door, walking to the center of the ship, wishing it to be under the control of his mind, willing it to set a course for Earth.

He sat in the middle of the main room of the ship, having dragged Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Fasha out of their closet hours later, them waking up slowly.

Fasha was the last to wake up, and when she stirred, she heard the sounds of moans, flesh slapping against each other, and voices speaking amongst it all.

She looked, finding Gohan gripping Chi-Chi's wrists and pulling them up, ripping his dick into her rapidly, Bulma standing up with Gohan's face in her crotch, her holding his head and moaning as she got ate out by him.

Despite this, Gohan still spoke to the rapidly moaning Chi-Chi, "I'm going to go harder. How much harder will you be fine with?"

With her breasts bouncing wildly, almost hitting her face with each thrust he gave, Chi-Chi tried to speak, "I... I want you to go all out...!"

"Just what is all out to you?" Gohan slowed down to a tortuously slow pace, his voice sending a jet of heat up Bulma's pussy.

"Very hard..."

"Describe it." He stopped now.

"So hard... so hard that..."

"Speak up."

She clenched her eyes, then threw her head back as she screamed, "So hard that you destroy my pussy! I want you to fuck it so hard that even if the best doctor in the world saw it, they wouldn't be able to do anything to make it any better than it was before!"

Gohan grunted, and he transformed twice, the reddish fur covering him as he grabbed Chi-Chi's sides, proceeding to unleash the full power of his thrusts into her, and though to anyone it looked like he was standing completely still, the sounds of flesh clapping betrayed that sight, it being unbelievably fast.

Chi-Chi moaned over and over, it being louder and louder each time, until she started to scream as loudly as her lungs would allow, Gohan quickly feeling her climax, it being so strong that Chi-Chi's mind went blank, crumpling to the ground, Gohan not letting up at all.

Several minutes later, Chi-Chi climaxed again, and feeling this on his member, Gohan breathed, relaxing his clenched butt cheeks, his cum exploding into Chi-Chi's womb, it filling it up to the brink in a matter of seconds, Chi-Chi having already screamed herself hoarse as her wet and glistening body gave into Gohan.

As he finally pulled out of her, Chi-Chi fell on her left side, her closed legs not stopping his sperm from flowing out of her, her breathing heavily as she lay on the ground.

Gohan rose from his knees, his face in Bulma's breasts as he grabbed her ass cheeks, spreading them as his cock pointed between her legs, Bulma realizing that his dick was as long as her thigh when she looked back at it.

Bulma reached behind herself, pulling his dick up and pushing it into her opening, Gohan thrusting up into her, hitting her womb without even reaching halfway into her.

He gripped her ass, spreading her ass cheeks, revealing her asshole, then unleashed another flurry of thrusts into Bulma, her womb's entrance being damaged severely with every thrust he gave.

But to Bulma, even in spite of the immense pain his length caused her, she found great pleasure in his cock, her not being able to help smiling at it, even with her mouth agape, jumping up onto Gohan, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, reaching back and holding her hand over Gohan's as it gripped her ass, it jiggling from how fat it was.

Then she quickly reached her climax, screaming loudly as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the pleasure consuming her as she had the greatest climax she'd ever felt in her life.

Gohan decided to release inside of her then, his dick visibly moving, before a great amount of semen burst into Bulma, filling her womb as well, only this time, it kept going, making it burst from having too much of his cum inside of her.

Her eyes rolled even farther into the back of her head, so much that her pupils were no longer visible, Gohan dropping her on the ground, her tongue out as she lay in a crumpled heap on top of Chi-Chi.

Fasha watched all of this with widened eyes, her expression still the same when Gohan looked at her.

"Now that you're awake, it's your turn." Gohan started to walk towards her, only for him to stop at the feeling of ki.

Looking in the direction, he recognized it quickly.

"I almost forgot about Frieza's older brother..." Gohan sighed.

_I wish Zangya, Videl, #18, Chi-Chi were here._

The four goddesses appeared behind him, stopping in the middle of what looked like a training session, looking at him.

"I brought you four here as I want your help." Gohan explained briefly, pointing outside, "Zangya, I'd like you to go and destroy the ki that's out there. Can you do it?"

Zangya looked up at him in surprise, but then sensing the ki, she nodded, "I'll try my best."

Then she disappeared as she teleported out of the ship, using a move Gohan's clones had taught her after coming to one planet called Instant Transmission, her appearing inside of Cooler's ship, right in front of the owner, to his own surprise.

"Who are you?!" He yelled, demanding an answer.

"The one who's going to end you." Zangya responded, eyes cold, skin turning green and hair turning red as she started the attack.

* * *

As Gohan waited, he sat down on the floor, "Videl, come over here."

The black haired woman did just that, standing in front of Gohan, arm covering her breasts slightly.

Gohan didnt understand why she was trying to hide them to begin with.

He'd already seen them several times already.

Maybe that was why she wasn't covering them to the extent that they could be covered, her only doing this action almost half-heartedly.

"Yes?" She asked the eleven year old.

"Get on your hands and knees for me, facing away from me." Gohan ordered, almost boredly.

Videl, knowing what he wanted, turned away from him, Gohan looking at her ass, and soon her pussy as she got on all fours, taking the push up position a girl would typically take, knees bended as she hung her head.

Gohan scooted behind her, moving his legs on top of the back of Videl's calves, then laying his back on the cold floor.

Videl's ass and pussy hung over his length, and Gohan reached up, taking both of her ass cheeks in his hands, shoving her down, penetrating her as Videl arched her back, gasping out loudly as he thrust into her, toes curling tightly.

Then she closed her eyes, leaning her head down until she was lying with her face on her cheek, biting her lip tightly.

Videl raised her hips, starting to repeatedly slam herself down on Gohan, their flesh slapping to their rapidly colliding bodies.

With her now doing this, Gohan lay on his back with his hands folded behind his golden hair, closing his eyes, taking the sex as though it were only a massage to his genitalia.

Minutes later, Videl thrust herself fully down onto him, pushing his whole length inside of her in one go, her walls clenching him tightly, Gohan opening his eyes as he looked up at her.

"Are you tired?" Gohan asked, her sweaty and trembling body making the answer to this very obvious.

"Y-Yes..." Videl responded honestly, and Gohan sighed, relaxing his tightened buttocks and thrusting up into Videl, her moaning loudly, his cum spurting out of his cock in one big load, Videl shaking uncontrollably, a hearty moan emitting from her lips.

He held her ass down on him, before finally lifting it off of him, getting off of her, placing her down on the ground gently, the cum spilling out of her pussy making a small puddle on the floor.

Gohan turned away from her, taking the awake Chi-Chi and moving her into a sitting position in front of him, his long cock pushing into her mouth.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes, opening her mouth as wide as it could go, the cock still being a very tight fit in her mouth. With it being hard for her to breathe while doing this, she simply sucked, forcing more and more of Gohan's dick in her mouth, pushing it down her throat, it going into her chest at one point, but her not stopping until she reached the bottom of his hilt, Chi-Chi finally opening her eyes, them being tense, as she moved her head back and forth, feeling every last bit of his cock moving in the middle of her chest and up to her mouth.

Gohan saw her discomfort, and looking down on her, he slowly pulled out of her, Chi-Chi having to throw her head back as much as possible to do so without any further pain to herself.

Gohan, seeing this, mentally sighed to himself, finally pulling the head out of her mouth, her mouth and throat fixing themselves up.

He offered her a hand, and after taking a few looks at it, Chi-Chi took it, him pulling her back up.

Then he closed his eyes, clothes appearing on her and everyone else's bodies next second, himself included, him reverting back into his base form.

"Gohan...?" Chi-Chi looked at him in a questioning way, before looking down at her very concealing Chinese dress.

"You don't have to keep doing things that you don't want to Chi-Chi. You and everyone else can rest for now." Gohan walked to the window again, seeing the ship Zangya had disappeared to.

Zangya concentrated, lunging for the man, ramming the palm of her hand into his face while concentrating energy into her hand, blowing Cooler back with a large ball of energy.

She held her hand up in that position, staring at the form of him as he lay unconscious on the ground.

Then Zangya sighed.

She recognized the man from what Gohan had told her about a person named Cooler, someone who was the older brother of another man named Frieza, the younger brother of the two claiming rather boastfully to be the strongest being in the whole universe.

However, from what Gohan told her, Cooler had actually been stronger than Frieza.

Because of that, Zangya found herself feeling sorely disappointed.

Sure, she and her former allies in Bojack's group were so dangerous that a group of people who called themselves "Kais" sealed them away for safety purposes, but if someone were to say something like being the strongest, let alone for someone else to be the person who was very likely to be stronger than the before mentioned person, then who would blame her for how she felt?

Especially considering the fact that he'd knocked him out with one attack, with said attack being at the amount of power that she would've dished out while giving only half of her power even before she ever started training with Gohan.

She closed her hand into a fist, clenching it, her hand cracking, before she relaxed her hand.

She spun around quickly, punching the face of a green skinned man that was flying at her, the feeling of his skull being fractured brutally meeting with her fist as a result.

She pulled her fist back, looking around herself at the surrounding few people, eyes finding one blonde haired male looking at her.

At the sight of him, she froze, eyes widened.

"You..." Zangya looked at him with a face of realization.

He responded by getting into a fighting stance, "Just who are you?" He yelled, his stance slightly shaky.

"You're a Brench..." Zangya jumped down in front of him, walking closer.

He blinked, "How... how do you know...?"

"I'm a Heran," Zangya reverted back to her base form to prove it, "And if I remember right, weren't your kind supposed to all have been wiped off the face of existence at this point?" Zangya asked, still surprised at who the male before her was.

"You have it twisted. We were wiping you Herans off the face of existence back then. In fact, you're the ones who should be extinct right now. So how can you be a Heran?"

"I was one of the stronger ones. We dealt a pretty bad blow to your race, but we never came around to finishing the job I guess..." Zangya said, disdain in her face.

"Again, you've got it twisted. Your race has been gone for centuries. After your revolt we made sure of that."

Zangya's face changed to that of a scowl.

"Alright," she lifted her hand up, palm facing him, "Then this time, the revolt will fall on me to complete."

Then she unleashed as much power she could charge up at that moment into one move, her ki blast blowing him into ashes, it striking the wall and blowing out into the vacuum of space.

She needed to avenge her race...

Thinking about the past, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists, then transformed back into her Junos form, releasing a flurry of balls of ki onto the interior of the ship, every resulting attack creating a small scale explosion, the look of utmost hatred unmistakable in her face.

When she realized that all the life forms were dead, and the ship utterly destroyed, she stopped, looking around before teleporting into the other ship.

Once there, Zangya stood looking at the ground, Gohan turning to her, "Zangya, you did well."

"...Thanks Gohan." Zangya said, before walking off, her not really knowing where she was going.

Gohan looked behind her, noticing her bad mood, but deciding not to comment on it.

He sighed, looking out into the stars.

He knew that he needed to end conflict, but just how long would that take?

Thinking on it, he remembered that Trunks' timeline was made as a result of him altering the past, thus creating an alternate universe.

The universe was huge as it was, with it always expanding, but for the multiverse, if altering the past would create a new universe, then the amount of universes that he had to end fighting in would be virtually limitless...

Closing his eyes, he concentrated, before the ship disappeared, and next moment, it reappeared, it being back on Earth, the crescent moon high in the sky.

When most of the people there recognized where they were, many again looked at Gohan in questioning, but he simply opened the entrance wordlessly.

Making another wish, a medium sized dome shaped house appeared in the middle of the plains they were in, them being in Mount Paozu.

"You all can try resting here for the time being." Gohan pointed at the house, then grabbed the Bulma and Chi-Chi of the alternate timeline by their ankles, dragging them like objects out of the ship and into the house.

Upon entering, Gohan looked to his right, releasing one of their ankles and opening it, revealing a closet with very oddly formed hangers put up, them having two holes that were about average shoulder length apart.

Gohan took Bulma first, pushing each of her arms through each hole, her now hanging with her feet slightly off the ground, her head hung low as she was still unconscious.

Gohan did the exact same thing to Chi-Chi, hanging her up, before Gohan simply shut the closet door.

He'd just leave all of his fuck toys inside of there.

Leaving again, he walked back towards the ship, where his companions stood, standing before the ship for a moment as he stood amongst them.

Alright, now to just get rid of this...

_I wish that this ship ceased to exist...!_

Gohan cried out in pain, clutching at his own heart, eyes wide.

Then his wish came true.

But unlike most times, he got more than he'd originally wished for.

The ship disappeared, but so did everyone else who was around him, the only one left after a moment being Fasha.

Gohan breathed as his heart hammered again, and he looked behind himself, the house he'd just wished up being gone, Chi-Chi and Bulma laying in heaps on the ground.

Fasha stood over him, trying to see what was wrong, only to witness something that startled her.

The seven marks on his chest were all changing color, becoming a dull stone gray, Gohan falling unconscious.

She checked his pulse, still feeling it beating, and she looked down at him.

What was she to do now...?

Unbeknownst to her however, was the fact that very far away in space, all the saiyan men who Gohan had erased from existence returned, the ones on Planet Vegeta taken greatly aback by the sight of all the women on the planet.

And without warning, the clones who were fucking the saiyan women all disappeared from sight.


	12. Seeking Power Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without the power of the dragon balls under his control, Lust Gohan continues to act as he has to breed himself up his Saiyan Empire.

His body felt heavy, him not being able to move at all.

His eyes were closed, him feeling the light of what he could only assume was the sun shining on his face.

Days would pass him by due to this inability to move, his mouth being opened and a liquid sliding down his tongue and into his throat.

Water.

That was all he could tell it was from the taste of it.

Some other things went into his mouth as well, him only thinking that it had to be food.

He would have strange dreams, things he'd never understand.

In his dream, he saw a king, him sitting at a throne, different women surrounding it.

Gohan saw the king's face, recognizing it as himself, and he looked down at all the women, recognizing all of their faces.

Chi-Chi, Bulma, Zangya, #18, and Mrs. Briefs were all the women who's faces met his gaze.

Then he rose from his throne, walking past them, not caring of their nudity.

He soon stood on the rug leading up to his throne, then disappeared, him reappearing in what looked like a city, the sole part of the sky that gave light being the crescent moon, him walking through the city, it's people nowhere in sight.

After minutes of wandering, he soon stopped, for he was at the edge of the city, his eyes widening in surprise when he realized that he was inside of a city that was hovering very high in the air, the ocean being overlooked by the view the city's elevation provided.

Then he returned to his throne room via teleportation, greeting all the women who were there before, them all smiling at him as he again sat on his throne, the women soon sleeping around his throne or on his lap.

It was after several more days of seeing dreams like that that Gohan finally woke up.

He sat up, him realizing that he was inside of a house.

He didn't realize what was going on for a moment, only for the door to the room he was in to open, a fully naked Bulma walking inside, her carrying a glass of water.

"Oh Gohan," She looked at him in surprise, "You're awake?"

"Have I been asleep for that long a time?" He asked, and she nodded.

"You've been out for almost a week. It's good that you're up now though." She smiled at him.

Gohan looked back up at her, then looked down at himself, seeing that the marks of the dragon balls were gray instead of their usual color.

He closed his eyes, trying to make a wish, but he simply felt an energy fill up inside of him, nothing happening.

He tried again, and the energy only increased, and yet, still nothing happened.

Sighing to himself, he got up, his clothes also nonexistent as well, the blanket he had over him sliding off of him.

He walked to Bulma, then grasped her hand, making it wrap around his length, her looking in surprise.

Regardless, he made her hand stroke him, looking up at her expectantly, Bulma, in a bit of an embarassed way, starting to stroke him on her own, her soft hands making his cock become fully hard in seconds.

Gohan breathed, then charged up his own ki, him becoming a Super Saiyan 2 in a split second.

His 14 inch long dick rubbed her leg, and seeing it, Bulma looked at Gohan again.

"Suck it." He ordered her.

She looked at him, then nodded silently, getting down on her knees and pushing his cock into her mouth, opening it as wide as she could, taking as much of him as she could, his unbeliavably large dick pushing aside parts of her throat.

When she finally reached the hilt of him, he grabbed her head, gripping it and brutally fucking her mouth, the huge bump in her neck being very evident as he did it, her eyes wide as her throat was moved around by his cock.

Despite the pain, Bulma endured it, forcing her eyes to close, eagerly sucking him off as she moaned at the bitter yet addictive taste of his length.

Gohan wasn't holding himself in the whole time, and as a result, in the matter of minutes, he thrust fully inside of Bulma's mouth, grunting, holding her head as he came, his load filling her throat up, Bulma's eyes widening again, Gohan pulling out of her throat quickly, leaving only the head in, his cum still spurting out of him.

When he felt liquid start to touch even the tip of his cock a second later, he pulled out of her, and looked down at her, Bulma leaving her mouth open, nothing but white liquid being what filled that opening into her body, her starting to choke from the cum cutting off her ventilation.

Gohan simply aimed his cock at her face, masturbating as he shot his cum at her face.

Bulma gradually drank the cum, trying her best to do it as fast as she could, but her only being able drink so much before she again started to choke.

Soon, an also fully naked Chi-Chi ran into the room, her looking down at Bulma and immediately trying to help her, trying to bend down.

However, before she could, Gohan moved with light speed, getting behind her and stuffing his cock into her opening from behind, Chi-Chi gasping, only for her to try resisting, her slapping him hands as he grabbed her hips.

Gohan let her go, and watched as she tried to help Bulma, her already recovering however.

"Why did you do that to her? She could have died!" Chi-Chi asked him after realizing this.

"She's just my fuck toy, so that wouldn't matter."

"What? Gohan, I taught you to treat women with respect! Now apologize right -"

Chi-Chi's sentence was stopped short by Gohan gripping her hair and pulling her up to his eye level, as she was still crouched down, and her crying out in pain.

"You're a fuck toy too Chi-Chi." Gohan said despite her pain, "The only difference is, you're more worthless than Bulma is. At least Bulma knows her place and she accepts it."

He turned her head to make her face Bulma, and Chi-Chi saw that Bulma was getting on all fours, moving her legs apart so that Gohan could enter her more easily.

"You can keep going Gohan." Bulma said, and Gohan smiled, throwing Chi-Chi to the ground and getting behind Bulma, aiming before thrusting into her, Bulma moaning out, Gohan gripping her hips and pounding into her, this quickly making her start to cry out loudly in pleasure.

Chi-Chi looked up at her son, then scowled, getting up and standing in front of him, speaking in a tone that she thought would invoke fear in the boy, "How dare you act like we're worthless objects?"

Gohan, never stopping in his sex with Bulma, looked up at Chi-Chi, and said, "Because that's all that you are."

Chi-Chi gave a face that showed her anger at his retorts, "We aren't worthless!"

It was now Gohan's turn to scowl, him pulling abruptly out of Bulma, walking up to Chi-Chi and grabbing her by the hair again, pulling her so hard that she lost her balance, falling on the ground and unable to do anything but struggle as she was dragged across the floor like the object Gohan made her out to be, him soon going to the exit of the house they were in, looking around for a moment before dragging Chi-Chi to a large lake, them having to pass a dirt road to get there, Chi-Chi's ass and legs being scraped by the rocks that littered the ground, her hands trying to grab at Gohan's hand, her screaming out in pain.

When he reached the lake, he stepped in, only to find that it was a steep drop there, flying to catch himself at the last half second.

Then he pulled Chi-Chi over the edge and over body of water, her legs sinking into the water, her still trying to pull his fingers out of her hair.

Gohan reached down, feeling her right knee with his left leg, throwing her head underneath the water as her wet calf slid through his fingers, gripping her ankle when it eventually met his hand, her free leg kicking as she was dunked underwater, her struggle being met with no care.

He held her under there for two minutes, before gripping her other leg and yanking her back up to the surface, making it so that his cock aligned with where her mouth was, Chi-Chi having her mouth open as she tried to regain her lost breath, only for Gohan to thrust his cock inside of her mouth, grabbing her firm ass cheeks and plunging his tongue deep inside of her, fucking her mouth more ruthlessly than he did with Bulma, eating her out all the while.

He held himself in this time, and after a few more minutes, he pulled out of Chi-Chi's mouth, her immediately trying to get her breath back.

He waited for half a moment to let her do this, then dunked her into the water again, once more keeping her down there for two minutes, this process going on for several times over, until Chi-Chi's struggles became faint.

When this happened, Gohan lifted her out of the water again, throwing her back on the dirt road, flying over to her as she tried to regain her breath desperately, only for Gohan to grab her ankles and lift them up, thrusting into her fully, finally starting to fuck her with thrusts so powerful that he once again caused an earthquake to happen, him never stopping until Chi-Chi had a climax so intense that she lost consciousness, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Gohan pulled out of her when this happened, letting her legs fall limply to the ground, aiming his cock and again masturbating, his cum again coming out in immense spurts, large amounts of cum covering parts of her body, first on her cunt, then on her stomach, then on her breasts, and finally, on her face.

Then Gohan just left her there, leaving her out in the dirt road, uncaring of what nature could have in store for Chi-Chi in her unconscious state.

After all, she was just a worthless, replacable fuck toy to him.

There was another Chi-Chi in this timeline, only she was much younger.

But that might be a good thing.

If he took the younger Chi-Chi, then he could train her body and her mind to be a much better fuck toy than her older counterpart, and she'd probably grow up to be an even better one than her.

That was considering if he didn't get bored of her and threw her away after a while.

Maybe his grandmother would be better...

Gohan soon walked inside the house again, finding Fasha in the main room now, her, like Chi-Chi, Bulma, and himself, completely naked, her tail moving around, her looking up at him, "I see that you're finally awake."

"I am. But why is it that we're here?" He questioned her as she was the last one who was awake before he lost consciousness.

"I found this house while exploring for a bit, and though I had to kill off the owner, we got the house in the end."

It was then that Gohan saw the orange ball sitting on the table, it being a dragon ball with four stars on it.

He very quickly realized what had happened, him knowing now that this was his foster grandfather's house.

And she had killed him...

Gohan looked at Fasha, then walked up to her, offering her a hand.

She took it, him pulling her up, her breasts in his face due to the fact that he was still short, only for him to put his left hand over the middle of her back and his right hand over her left ass cheek, turning her around and making her fall back, only with him holding her up, Gohan kissing her.

Fasha kissed back, and when he broke the kiss, he smiled down at her, "If you're willing to kill others in order to be resourceful, I guess you'll be of more worth than I'd originally anticipated."

She only smirked up at him, "Then I'll show you all the worth I have." She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist.

Gohan grunted, then aimed his cock, thrusting inside of her, Fasha closing her eyes as she fought back the urge to gasp, jumping up and wrapping both of her legs around his waist, hanging off of his neck by her fingers as she straightened her arms, putting considerable distance between Gohan's face and her tits, Gohan grabbing her ass tightly and spreading it, drilling into Fasha as her breasts bounced wildly, the bouncing of basketballs being unable to compare, this being the sight that Gohan loved, their flesh clapping loudly.

After minutes of this position, Gohan started slapping her ass after wrapping his left arm around her back and pulling her closer to him, her breasts still bouncing, it now being right in his face, Fasha finally letting a moan out as she tightly closed her eyes.

As sweat started to form on her body and her breath started to become significantly more rugged, Gohan started drilling into her as fast as he could, her soon climaxing as he expected, thrusting fully inside of her but never cumming.

Fasha breathed, looking down at him, "How's that?"

"You still can't satisfy me after all." Gohan smirked at her.

Fasha scowled, but still tried to catch her breath, body shaking slightly as she did this.

"Gohan," Bulma's voice entered their ears, "You want me next?"

Gohan looked up at Fasha, then roughly pulled out of her, dropping her on the ground.

Before Fasha could say anything, he kicked her so that she was lying on her front, pushing his right foot against her ass cheek to keep her down, gripping her tail in his hands, it moving around in a futile effort to wiggle free, before he ripped it right off of her waist, Fasha's eyes widening, before she looked back up at him, "Hey! I just grew that back!"

Gohan put his foot on her head, pushing her back on the ground, "You're my property, so I can do whatever I want to you."

Then he got off of her, going to Bulma, who smiled up at him, pushing him onto his back, lifting her right knee and positioning her legs while on all fours, looking down at Gohan's cock to make sure she got it right, then pierced herself with his pole, her now sitting up with her legs completely bended, pushing her hands on his chest, Bulma grinding her hips against his, moaning lightly.

Soon, Bulma started to bounce up and down on him, her J-Cups bouncing up and down in a beautiful way, her breasts pressed together due to the way her upper arms were positioned.

Gohan smiled at the way she pleasured herself on him, her moans growing louder and louder as time passed, until they became full on screams when she started bouncing wildly on his cock, her cupping her jiggling breasts while lifting them up and sucking on her own nipples, Gohan holding her hips to keep her from falling off of him (though the possibility of her doing that was slim given the fact that his dick was so big that he was nearly reaching into the middle of her rib cage whenever he was fully inside her).

Seconds after that, Fasha dropped herself down on him, her pussy in his face, "If I can't satisfy you on my own, I'll do it with some help!" She yelled down at him.

Gohan pushed his tongue as deeply inside of her as was possible, rubbing his tongue all over her insides, Fasha soon riding his face, Gohan adjusting to the movement of her hips and making his tongue move back and forth inside of her.

Soon, Bulma climaxed, biting her own nipples harshly in order to keep herself from screaming out at the top of her lungs, her walls closing tightly around Gohan, and he lifted her off of him, Fasha realizing what was going on, her replacing Bulma as Gohan laid her on the side.

Fasha was soon riding him wildly seconds later, Gohan grabbing her ass, feeling it jiggle every time she slammed down on him.

But despite her own efforts, she was brought to her own intense climax not too long after, Gohan having yet to cum himself.

It would take several more rounds between Fasha and Bulma both to bring him to climax at long last, it having Fasha lie on her side with her legs clasped tightly together, them lifted so that her body nearly formed a 90 degree angle, Gohan holding her knees together while pounding into her tightened folds, Bulma licking all around his balls and dick while trying to make him feel more pleasure than before.

This worked apparently, as Gohan very suddenly pulled out of Fasha with a loud grunt, grabbing Bulma's head and making her move in front of him, Fasha doing the same, their heads next to each other as they looked up at Gohan's cock, its thick red head staring at them, Gohan gripping it and jerking himself off, shooting his semen all over their faces, the amount being so severe that their expressions, full of surprise, were covered by an faceless mask of his cum, few parts of their faces not being covered by the thick substance, much of it trailing down their faces and then their necks.

They wiped off most of the cum that was over their eyes and forehead with their fingers, then licked it all clean, them wiping their faces off with Gohan's cock, before both proceeded to lick it all clean.

Whilst all of this happening, Gohan breathed very heavily, before sitting down, falling on his back from exhaustion.

When he had first started to have sex with Fasha, it had been just near noon.

But now, night had cast its proclomation of reign over the skies, the stars prickling it as the crescent moon hung in the sky.

Fasha crawled over him, smirking down at him, "We could satisfy you after all."

Gohan was still breathing heavily, but he nodded.

Bulma was crawling on the other side of him, "Did you like using us Gohan?"

"Yeah, you both are amazing." He answered between breaths, spreading his arms out as they both snuggled up to him, Gohan holding them close while they each wrapped the leg around whichever side of him they were on.

As they began to fall asleep in this embrace, Gohan spoke to them, "You'll both be some of my favorite fuck toys with some practice..."


	13. Seeking Power Pt. 2 (Chi-Chi's Mother, Past Chi-Chi)

Waking up several hours later, Gohan smiled at the feeling of Bulma and Fasha's bodies pressing against him, their breasts squishing against his sides, their heads resting on his shoulders.

He slid from between them a moment, him soon accomplishing this without waking either one of them up.

As he stood over them, Gohan saw the content smiles on their faces, and decided to leave them for the time being.

He had something else he had to take care of anyways.

Thinking back to the day before, he walked outside and followed the dirt road, soon finding a still unconscious and cum covered Chi-Chi laying there limply on the ground, the only sign of life left on her being the movement of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled softly.

Gohan saw her in her resting position, but thinking that she'd rested enough as it was, walked to her side, crouching down and gripping her hair as he did hours before, pulling her back and forth by it until her eyes seemed to come to life, her looking at him, Gohan immediately questioning her, "Where was your family's castle located?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked somewhat groggily, the pain quickly waking her up.

"Tell me." Gohan said forcefully.

"No." Chi-Chi scowled at him, pushing her hands on his chest and trying to get him off of her, only for Gohan to lift her up, him clenching his fist and punching her hard in the stomach.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened, the pain that racked through her being so intense that she couldn't even comprehend it for a moment, her soon closing her eyes to the added pain of Gohan pulling her hair so that her face came close to his.

"I'll ask again. Where is the castle?"

After the punch, she relented, Gohan picking her up by her ankles and hanging her upside down, taking her to the lake and washing her clean of his smelly cum, then flying up into the sky, Chi-Chi giving him directions as he went.

With the wind howling in his ears as he flew, he flew over a desert, and soon over a mountain, and going over it, Gohan looked to find the castle in question.

He smirked down at Chi-Chi, who had her hair bun slightly disheveled, "Thank you for making this easier."

He descended to the front of the castle, seeing its massive doors, holding Chi-Chi up for a moment before dropping her on the ground, her laying in a crumple, his feet touching softly on the ground, reaching down and picking Chi-Chi up by her hair again, dragging her up to the entrance and charging a small amount of ki into his free hand, destroying the massive doors upon the second that it made contact.

As he made his entrance, he found who he was looking for quickly, it being a man who was incredibly large, the woman next to him cradling an infant in her arms, the former wearing a type of mask with horns on it.

Both looked at him in a shocked way, but Gohan did nothing to show that he cared, simply pulling Chi-Chi's head up, "Your villager was quite a good thing to come across, I don't remember having so much fun in my life."

"What did you do to her?"

"I just made sure that your village's bloodline would be passed along to the next generation. Though after seeing all she's made of, I think I'll consider throwing her away." Gohan held a hand up to Chi-Chi's face, concentrating ki into it.

"Give her to me then!" The Ox King yelled.

"Why should I?" He looked back up at him interestedly, "What's in it for me?"

"If you can defeat me in combat, then I'll let you keep her."

"No deal." Gohan charged his ki even more, "I'll only accept one prize if I have to fight."

"Name your price."

"If you lose, I take both this," Gohan lifted Chi-Chi up by her hair, "And your wife and daughter. If I lose, then you get both this and the chance to execute me. Is that a fair deal?"

He paused for a moment, then spoke, "Yes."

Ignoring his wife's look, the Ox King walked down before Gohan, who dropped Chi-Chi on the floor.

Chi-Chi looked up at him, crying out to him, "Run away! You can't beat him!"

Gohan lifted his foot and pushed it down on her cheek, slamming her face against the ground to keep her from talking, "Shut up, we never asked for your opinion, just stay quiet."

The Ox saw this, and anticipating the giant's reaction, Gohan moved forward, seeing him running at him, jumping up and kicking him square in the stomach.

He keeled over deeply at this, and Gohan landed on the ground, before jumping back up at him again, punching him hard in the face, making him fly across the room.

He rammed into the wall over his wife and child, and before he could fall out of the large dent in the wall, Gohan created a large ball of ki in his hand, aiming it at him and blasting him with it, nothing remaining of the king except for body parts that fell to the floor in bloody shambles.

Gohan smiled cruelly at the sight, looking at the Ox King's wife, "It looks like I win."

And next second, a clone of Gohan appeared behind her, taking a firm grip of her Chinese style dress and ripping it apart with one hand, him being so swift that it looked as though her dress had simply exploded into multiple pieces, her naked body making Gohan smirk at her expression of shock.

"Your husband said that you'd be taken into my custody. So this is only fair."

The clone picked her up and flew through the doors Gohan had destroyed, the real Gohan looking down at Chi-Chi, who's eyes were wide as plates at the sight that was before her.

"What's wrong? That man was perfectly willing to put his own villagers before his own wife and child, being willing to even treat them like their prizes. He didn't deserve to live."

"...Is that really all I am..." Chi-Chi whimpered to herself, "Am I just some prize to be taken from people...?"

"Yes. But with me, you don't have to worry about being taken away. I'm a lot stronger than I was the last time you saw me. So much so that I can't ever be beaten by anyone. I'll keep you as my property as long as you act like it."

Chi-Chi looked up at him, seeing his ruthless gaze, remembering that he was willing to threaten to kill her just to get what he wanted less than a minute ago.

Then remembering his words, Chi-Chi looked down at his cock, it hanging past his knees, it somewhat hard.

She hesitated for a moment, then grasped him in her hand, lifting his rod up so that his cock's head stared at her, the thick smell of musk intoxicating her almost.

She pumped him, watching as the color of his dick's head changed color, changing to a claret red, Gohan staring in silence at her, feeling her breathe hot breath on it, jerking him off, never stopping until she was sure he was fully hard, looking up at him, "Being your prize just means that I have sex with you whenever you want right?"

"No. You can be of more worth if you make yourself more useful to me. But prize wasn't the best word to describe you. After all, right now, if I see that the only thing you can do is be a sex toy, then you're nothing more than a worthless object." Gohan grabbed her hair, pulling her up despite her cry of pain, "So for now, I'll test your worth when we get home. Try not to be worthless for too long. If I end up going overboard, I may end up breaking you completely from fucking you. If that happens, all I can do is throw you away and find something else to replace you."

Chi-Chi nodded, despite feeling tears forming at these words, and Gohan dropped her on the ground, grabbing her ankle and flying away after his clone, who sped away quickly.

They both were touching on solid ground not too soon after, the clone setting the Ox King's wife onto the ground before disappearing.

Gohan realized then, in that moment, that the feeling that had surged up before when he attempted to make wishes had decreased dramatically at his clone's creation, only to surge back up again when he willed the clone to disappear.

Realizing this, Gohan set Chi-Chi down, her looking up at him while sitting on her knees, her butt on top of her heels, looking up expectantly at Gohan, as though awaiting orders.

Seeing this, Gohan turned to her, his cock still hard, "Suck me off." He ordered her.

She did so, opening her mouth wide and swallowing his cock in the wet warmth of her mouth, it not fitting in her mouth very well, but her still trying, managing to get about half of him inside her mouth without his help.

Gohan watched this happen, then looked around himself, creating a clone of himself and making eye contact with it, destroying it with one ki blast.

As this happened, Gohan felt the energy that had grown inside of him when he made wishes diminish greatly, and looking down at his chest, he smiled at the fact that the Dragon Balls regained some of their old color.

Now confronted with this knowledge, Gohan proceeded to begin creating and destroying clone after clone, until he felt a very large amount of the dragon balls power return to him.

At that point, he'd lost a good amount of his original ki, but now that the power of the dragon balls had returned to him...

_I wish all of my power was restored to my body._

His body underwent a massive power boost, and he smirked, light seeming to explode from his body, Chi-Chi looking up in surprise at this development.

Now he was back to normal...

He looked down at Chi-Chi, pulling roughly out of her mouth, turning her around on the ground and pulling her waist up, her standing up abruptly to his actions, thrusting fully into her, smirking lightly, charging up to his maximum power while in his current Super Saiyan form.

In his excitement, Gohan pounded his flesh harshly against her ass cheeks, Chi-Chi feeling him fill her with his cock with each thrust inside of her, her eyes going wide, Gohan holding her hips much too tightly, her screaming out loudly.

Soon, she could feel him speed up dramatically, the clapping of their flesh like a rapid clicking that mixed in with each other, her hips soon breaking in his hands, him thrusting fully inside of her, a deluge of cum flowing out of Gohan and into her, it filling her up to the brink in the first few seconds, it forcing her womb to spread in the next few.

With a scream, she looked back at him, tears flowing out of her eyes, "Gohan stop! Please stop!"

Her cries were to no avail, Gohan starting to thrust brutally into her again, more bursts of cum coming out of him every time he pushed inside her again, soon covering part of his lower stomach.

When he stopped moments later, he pulled fully out of her, dropping her back on the ground, her falling on the side of her face.

She looked back at him through the corner of her eyes, "You... You broke my hips!" She spoke as loudly as she could.

Gohan was looking at her pussy, seeing the cum bursting out of her, forming a large white puddle around her legs.

As he looked her over her pussy, she looked and saw that he had in fact already went overboard with her, her vagina having looked as though it'd been forcibly torn apart from how much cum he'd left out inside of her, him able to look directly inside of it after all the cum left her body.

He'd completely ruined her pussy and hips.

Gohan looked on at her, seeing the massive pain she was in, him sighing.

"It's a shame that you couldn't even last one night Chi-Chi. As you are now, I can't hope to use you anymore."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened, and she felt her surprise turn to fear as Gohan lifted his palm to her, his ki making it glow brightly, "Wait Gohan!" She said, desperate for him not to do it, "You can still use my mouth and rectum for you." She tried to reason with him, holding a hand up to him, but Gohan shook his head.

"You're not even worth it without your pussy being functional for me." He said shortly, releasing his charged up ki onto her, Chi-Chi screaming out in her last second of being alive, her entire body being blown away by the attack, it fading away into nothing.

Nothing was left of her afterwards, there only being a crater left to mark the spot where she'd died.

Gohan walked away from there, smiling.

At least he could try to see how his grandmother was at sex now.

After wishing for the baby Chi-Chi to grow several years, Gohan plunged happily into seeing how good the relatives were at copulation.

* * *

Fasha woke up shortly after feeling large tremors in the ground, Bulma not being woken up by it.

She must've been a heavy sleeper, Fasha pondered, standing up after briefly adjusting to the feeling of getting up again.

That kid had really done a number on her body...

Wondering what exactly was going on to cause the tremors in the ground, she walked outside with a slight limp.

Upon reaching the outside world, she quickly took in the sight of Gohan pummeling Chi-Chi and a woman who resembled her greatly into the ground with his, and what appeared to be a clone's, hips, their screams only rivaled in noise by the slapping of their flesh.

Seeing that he'd been busying himself with this, Fasha sighed.

Walking away a few short feet, she felt the cold grass underneath her feet as she moved.

She moved a fair distance away, then concentrated her power, throwing a ball of energy up into the sky, what appeared to be a moon popping up as a result seconds later.

Breathing heavily after this, Fasha lowered her hand gradually.

Even if making that thing had cost her a large amount of energy, she would at least know where to look when she needed to come back.

Her levitating a short moment, she was still breathing too heavily to notice the fact that one person's screams had stopped, while another's intensified greatly, her flying away from there a second later.

Being able to fly again, she smirked.

She loved how light she felt whenever she flew.

The gravity here had to be drastically less than it was back on Planet Vegeta.

Flying with all her speed moments later, the wind whipped harshly against her face, making it cold in the mostly warm air.

She flew over many things, but soon found a city, the massive sign of civilization making her stop in her flight, bringing her forearm over her breasts to stop them from bouncing from the sudden movement.

As she overlooked the city, she pondered something for a moment.

Whenever she went to a new planet, usually on assignments, she'd dutifully go about killing off everyone on the planet so that her race could sell that planet respectively.

Acting almost on reflex, she lifted a hand up and charged her energy into it, a faint purple light filling her palm, only for her to stop and wonder whether she should've or not.

She didn't necessarily HAVE to kill everyone at the moment.

After all, what would be the point in trying to do business all the way out here, in a place where she didn't even know about, which showed no signs of having already been conquered (since it seemed to have only one dominant race going around at the moment), with no scouter to help her communicate with anyone outside of there?

She would have to wait, she decided.

Fasha looked over the city, then flew away, trying to see what else the world could offer.

She couldn't find anything of interest to her in her time flying however, until of course she found what looked like a tall white pole that stretched high in the sky.

Curious by this, she flew up the pole, looking up the whole time, the air becoming colder and colder as she got higher, her finally reaching the top after passing a point where it expanded shortly, only to lead up to a flat top.

Upon reaching the top, Fasha looked around the place she was in.

Walking around there, she passed trees and what appeared to be a ladder, but absolutely no one seeming to be there.

Wondering why this giant structure had been built to begin with, Fasha crossed her arms in thought.

Ultimately coming up with nothing, she mentally shrugged her shoulders, turning and walking off the side of the structure top, levitating for a short moment before flying off again, flying as fast as she could, the artificial moon still shining faintly in the distance.

Following it, she stopped shortly when she heard the sound of a roar in that same direction.

Hearing it made her suspicions turn out to be right.

So that kid was a saiyan after all...

Flying towards him at full speed, she wasn't surprised to find that there was a Great Ape there.

Seeing this, Fasha flew in close to its tail before using her power, slicing his tail off.

As soon as this happened, it roared even more loudly, the ape transforming into a child yet again, his golden fur shedding off and leaving only his hair that way.

Breathing heavily, Gohan looked at the sight that lay before him after reverting back to his regular form.

Looking around, he found that there was only one woman left, it being Chi-Chi's mother, the only other one being Fasha, who was still in the air.

That's when he remembered what happened shortly before he became a Great Ape.

He'd made the clone he'd used to fuck his mother disappear, then he hurriedly switched to fucking Chi-Chi instead of his grandmother, him still transforming all the while.

Looking around, he found the bloody shape that was Chi-Chi, her body looking as though it had literally torn up the middle.

Oh well.

Gohan sighed.

This Chi-Chi probably still could be of use to him.

It was a shame he had to waste a wish to fix her up though...

He closed his eyes, concentrating.

_I wish that Chi-Chi was returned to normal._

The dragon balls glowed on his chest, but this time, Gohan's eyes widened, the marks on his chest becoming gray again, his hair becoming oynx black yet again, him losing consciousness.

However, something strange also happened.

Chi-Chi's body quickly restored itself, her body reverting back to the age of an infant.

In the crater where the older Chi-Chi had died, the grass was reformed and a naked, black haired woman appeared there in a flash of light, it being the same Chi-Chi Gohan had just killed.

Him having been knocked out again, Gohan couldn't do anything to stop what would happen to him in his sleep.


	14. Seeking Power Pt. 3

Waking up again after his self-induced yet small coma, Gohan woke up to the feeling of weight on his body, hands pressed into his chest, opening his eyes to find Chi-Chi riding him ferociously, her movements desperate, eyes clenched tightly as she held her head low, her breasts moving ever so slightly with each rough grind of her hips.

He was a bit startled at this at first, but he soon smiled at the realization.

Him having reverted to his regular self in this time, he naturally had little idea as to why Chi-Chi looked slightly older than before, but he shrugged this off as to thinking that his mental state had changed to that of his more lustful side.

Taking the chance that lay before him then, he grasped her wide, womanly hips in his hands, grunting as he lifted Chi-Chi up and started slamming her down on him, Chi-Chi screaming loudly as he retook control of their sex, slamming her down on him with immense speed, the consecutive thrusts that forced his cock into her womanhood gradually forcing her to screeam, breasts quickly bouncing wildly in the matter of seconds.

After starting to grip his shoulders, she let go of them for a short time, leaning back and placing her hands on his calves, gripping them instead, doing this to allow her breasts to bounce more freely for Gohan's pleasure.

He took this as a sign, grunting, his body going wild, his hips thrusting harshly against her, the sight of her wildly bouncing breasts arousing him even more, their enjoined flesh sending immense bouts of pleasure throughout his body.

Hearing her endless screams, Gohan gripped Chi-Chi's hips more tightly, holding himself in before he came, Chi-Chi gradually becoming more sweaty, her legs shifting every so often, before she climaxed, Gohan feeling the walls close slightly around him, before he thrust fully inside of her, letting his cum spill into her, it pumping itself inside of her for a few seconds before stopping.

Chi-Chi still gripped his calves as this happened, throwing her head back as she climaxed, screaming out at the top of her lungs, the lack of energy she had making her arms buckle under her own weight.

Before she lost full use of her arms, Gohan leaned up, catching her before she fell, hugging her in his strong arms, his eyes closed, leaning his head against her breast, as though it were a pillow.

"This is a nice surprise." Gohan said, feeling their mixed juices spill out from their enjoined flesh, them going over his balls and onto the floor.

"Will you keep me around for a while then?" She asked with hope in her voice, speaking between breaths as she weakly hugged him to her breasts.

"Of course Chi-Chi." Gohan responded, then suddenly flipped them over, Chi-Chi's legs laying uselessly on the floor, Gohan on his knees while grabbing her ass cheeks, taking a firm grip on them before starting to thrust, his movements causing nasty sounds to fill the room, Chi-Chi groaning.

She lulled her head to the side, bringing her arms to spread out to each side of her body, letting herself moan as her pleasure dictated, her breasts bouncing a fair bit, her eyes still as clenched as they were before.

It felt different now to be fucked by him, unlike what she was used to.

As a result of him killing her before coming back to life, all due to her being bad at handling sex with him, she'd been going through the past few weeks training her body to be stronger and training her pussy to be more durable.

Due to this, every single day that she woke up, Chi-Chi would go straight to the room Gohan slept in and start fucking him in multiple positions, him able to get an erection even in his sleep with a simple blowjob.

He would last for several minutes before he ever came, so she trained herself to the point that she could last making him cum three times in his sleep.

Of course the eternities it took to allow this to happen left her sweaty and exhausted, her leg bones more sore than ever before, by the time that she finished, but she adjusted after a while.

Sure, she may already have gotten pregnant at that point, but she'd deal with that problem later on.

And besides, with how much Gohan enjoyed fondling their breasts, the baby might even help cause her breasts to grow to a larger size.

With her hair heavily disheveled, Chi-Chi cried out loudly, hours passing by, Gohan's next load of cum filling her to the brink as he thrust fully inside of her, her chest heaving heavily.

With Gohan breathing just as heavily, the woman felt the bottom of her thighs meet the floor, Gohan pulling out of her, their cum spilling out of her pussy.

He collapsed on top of her, his body weight light, falling asleep on her breasts, Chi-Chi opening her eyes slightly, smiling down at him.

Then she gently pushed him off of her, him falling on his side, her rolling to her right and stumbling back to her feet, her balance very shaky as she stood back up on her two feet.

As she finally got up again, she started to walk with a sway to her body, a waterfall of cum gushing out of her hole at regular intervals, adding to the white trail that lingered on the floor that had formed due to her routinely riding Gohan for a set number of hours before he came inside of her in large loads.

Hopefully now that he was awake she would be seen as more than just an object in her eyes...

* * *

As she sat inside of the lab, Bulma worked tirelessly on the android under her, #18 lying on her back, hair spread out on the metal table under her, it a short pale yellow curtain, pressing its cold exterior all over the woman's clothed back.

Having worked endlessly for the better part of the day after having left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with all the other so called goddesses, Bulma was now all but engrossed in the blonde beneath her, the notes of Dr. Gero held in her hands so that she wouldn't make any mistakes.

When she finally finished, it was the crack of dawn, she herself never complaining about the work load she took on, and looking at the ruby red pearls that were lodged into the palms of #18's hands, she sighed, Bulma lifting her arms in the air and stretching them with a yawn, the joints in her elbows cracking.

"Are you finished yet?" #18 asked, opening her eyes and looking at the blue haired woman, sitting up while looking at her hands, closing her hand into a fist and opening it back up over and over again.

"There's only one way to find out." Bulma said, having stopped stretching and lowered her arms, "Follow me outside."

#18 nodded, pushing herself off of the metal table that held her weight, her bare feet rubbing against the cold floor.

She followed Bulma out of the lab, who was reading a few more old notes of Dr. Gero's, still doing the same thing to her fist as before while half-looking at it and where she was going.

Her hand felt really weird now...

As they finally walked through the middle of the hallway, Bulma instructed #18 after turning to her, "Try focusing your energy into your palms and form a type of barrier around the palm of your hand with it. I'll try throwing a ball of energy at you."

#18 complied, concentrating and lifting up her hand, the gem on her palm like a bull's eye on a dart board to Bulma, who was several feet away from her.

Bulma too concentrated, her eyes narrowing, lifting her left hand and gripping her wrist with her right hand, feeling the energy flowing through her, a small, light blue, ball of energy forming not too far above it.

Having made her target out of the gem on #18's palm, Bulma let go of her wrist.

Keeping her concentration, she pulled her arm back, the ball following her palm, before throwing the ball of ki at #18.

The blonde fought harshly against the reflex of trying to swat it away while keeping her own concentration, the ball coming at nearly blinding speed.

The ball hitting her palm seconds layer, it disappeared into it instantly, #18 feeling the energy behind the attack fill her and flow throughout her body.

Her having held her breath at the anticipation, she let out a breath, looking at her hand again.

"Looks like it's a success after all." Bulma said with a sense of self-pride, beaming at her accomplishment.

"Alright. When do you think that Time Machine will be ready?" #18 asked, still trying to adjust to the new add-on Bulma had given to her body, her fists still clenching and unclenching themselves.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure that if I made it in one dimension, I can do it in this dimension." Bulma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Anything else you need me for?" #18 asked, walking back to the lab before she started to ask the question, her hand on the doorknob as she looked at her.

"Not at the moment. Thanks for staying for so long. I imagine that you're tired. Try to get some rest." Bulma responded with a smile, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"I can handle this much time without sleeping." #18 said, her tone only half-joking, as she turned the doorknob, pushing the door open.

She walked inside the room and, after looking around briefly, took up her regular clothes off of a cabinet near the door, her wearing loose black bottoms and a plain white t-shirt at that time for the operation Bulma had done to her.

She started to try and undress again in order to put on the other change of clothes that she had now, but as she considered the fact that she was planning on going back to sleep anyways, stopped her attempt at taking her shirt off, instead opting to simply fold her clothes and stack them on top of one another, walking out of the lab and passing Bulma on her way out.

As she finally let herself collapse on the crisp sheets of her bed, #18 sighed softly, curling herself on her side and letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

It had taken several minutes for Gohan to convince the women within the household he had been sleeping in that he didn't remember anything from before he was brought there.

They seemed skeptic for a long time, but they eventually told him of how he'd impregnated an entire race, as well as how he killed a woman's husband in a bet for who was more powerful.

Whilst hearing the latter thing, Gohan looked at the only woman in the room that was human that he didn't recognize, the woman holding a baby in her arms while sitting in a chair.

She looked up at him to meet his gaze, her gaze somewhat hollow.

"Did I kill your...?" Gohan trailed off.

"Yes." She said calmly, and with a large deal of bitterness in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I..."

She shook her head at his words, "It's obvious that I chose the wrong person to be my husband, to even think of doing something like that. I can only hope you'll treat me better."

She stood up in her chair, walking to him, and holding her gaze all the while, Gohan watched as she leaned down to look him in the eye, her pressing her lips against his.

Seeing that her eyes were closed, Gohan kissed back, their lip-lock holding for a moment, before the woman's eyes opened up again when she felt something poke her in the leg.

Breaking the lip-lock and looking down, the woman was surprised to see that Gohan was fully hard from just that one kiss.

Looking up at him again, she sighed softly.

"Since my late husband offered to make me and my daughter your property, I'll do what I can to satisfy your needs to the best of my ability. If we're to do this, we'd best do it now." She looked down at the child, her sleeping comfortably in her arms, and she smiled lightly. "I don't want to disturb her sleep."

Gohan shook his head lightly, "No, it's fine miss."

"You can call me Tee-Tee." She replied. "My name is Tee-Tee Ox."

Hearing Tee-Tee's words, Gohan nodded lightly.

He looked over at Bulma, who watched him curiously, "Bulma, could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you build a Dragon Radar?"

"Why?"

"There was something I needed to wish for with the dragon balls. Could you make it?"

Gohan had already attempted to make a wish, yet it had failed to do anything but cause an energy to rise up within him.

Soon realizing the dragon balls he had held no use, the only other thing he could surmise to do was find the dragon balls.

"I would, but I don't have all the things I need."

"What do you need?" Gohan asked immediately.

He didn't want to risk becoming his lust self again.

He didn't even want to imagine the amount of destruction he'd cause if that happened.

After giving him a weird look, Bulma listed off the things she needed, and upon her finishing, Gohan ran out of the door, faster than any of them could sense, and in a minute's time, Gohan had returned, carrying all of the supplies they needed.

Gohan wouldn't digress the details of how he'd gotten them so fast, him telling Bulma that he needed the Radar as soon as was possible.

He would never admit to stealing the needed equipment from the Capsule Corporation buildings.

Though the process was long, Gohan waited as patiently as he could, a few days passing him by.

On the first day, he asked her how it was going, her getting the basic structure of the Radar made.

On the second day, he asked her how it was going once more, her managing to connect a signal to the Radar for dragon balls but not being able to be read at the moment he asked.

It was on the third night after she started that Bulma had finally finished.

Happy that her labor had finally ended, she immediately would go into Gohan's room, entering to find Chi-Chi riding him wildly as she cried out in pleasure, eyes clenched tightly as Gohan looked up at her with a blank expression despite her strong efforts.

Bulma simply stared at them for a long moment, before she cautiously closed the door as quietly as possible.

The scream of Chi-Chi suddenly rising dramatically signalled her climax from across the door, and looking at it for a long time, Bulma jumped slightly when the door slid open, his eyes still carrying the same blankness as moments before.

"Are you okay Gohan?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied, looking down at her hand. "What's that in your hands there?"

"It's the Dragon Radar, just like you wanted." Bulma smiled at Gohan supportively.

Instead of gratitude however, Bulma found confusion to be on Gohan's expression.

This in turn caused her to feel confused.

"Gohan? Why do you look like that?"

Gohan shook his head, looking up at her, "How long was I asleep the last time I blacked out?"

"Huh?" Bulma blinked, then looked up slightly in thought. "The last time you were out for a while lasted for about a week. But you woke up a few days ago."

"I see." Gohan's hand took the Radar out of her hands, "Thank you Bulma. I needed this."

"You're welcome Gohan." Bulma smiled at him again, and he walked past her, eyes narrowed deeply.

"Hey, Gohan?" Bulma's voice made him stop, looking back at her to find a curious expression. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Gohan smiled, "I've never been finer in my life."

"You seem different today." Bulma pointed out.

"Do I really?" At Bulma's nod, Gohan shrugged, "I'm not sure. Maybe I'm a little tired."

"Shouldn't you go to sleep then?"

"I'll go to sleep soon. I just wanted to gather the dragon balls first while I'm still awake."

"Are you sure? It's not like the dragon balls will be gone if you leave tomorrow."

"I'll come back for you. I don't think I've been showing you enough attention lately." The Gohan of that point in time would have no way of knowing if his less lustful self had in fact acted like this, but said it nonetheless.

Without waiting for her reply, Gohan walked out of the house and flew off into the sky, his body flashing out of sight.

Though the wind slapped his face for a moment, Gohan stopped ascending when he reached a high point in the air, him closing his eyes and contrentrating.

Several clones appeared around him then.

After looking at all of them, Gohan willed them all to give him all of their energy, with them just barely having enough ki to stay in flight.

Feeling that the energy he could not raise his power level past was greatly dimished once more, Gohan smiled softly, before willing the clones to become one entity.

After destroying the clone via ki blast, Gohan lifted up the Radar, pushing its button and seeing where the dragon balls were.

Happy with this, the boy went on his way through flight, him returning home a little over a half hour later, throwing the sixth dragon ball into a the bundle he was making before going into his house.

Upon walking inside, Gohan found that Bulma sat quietly with Tee-Tee at the table.

He smiled, walking to the table they sat around and picking up the last dragon ball, Gohan looking over at Bulma and Tee-Tee respectively, "Come with me."

"Why?" Tee-Tee asked, her eyes lowering themselves to the boy's cock, seeing its half-hardness as it hung itself nearly to his knees.

"If we go now, then I can do what I need to do faster." Gohan responded.

Tee-Tee tilted her head at this, but didn't question him further, setting the baby in her arms down on a soft pillow larger than her body.

After making sure her daughter was safe, Tee-Tee stood up, Bulma doing the same a second later.

Gohan turned himself around, him walking out of the door with both Bulma and Tee-Tee following suits, going a short distance before throwing the last dragon ball in its bundle.

Having accomplished this, Gohan turned around, looking over at Bulma, his look now expecting.

Seeing how unhard his cock still was, Bulma walked before him, getting down on her knees and wrapping her fingers around his cock, lifting his cock head up and sucking on it.

Gohan's body felt the immense pleasure going through his body, yet said and did nothing as he watched Bulma start putting more and more of his cock into her mouth, her sucking almost obsessively as her head hobbled on his increasingly growing length, her right hand gripping the base of his member as he watched her other hand trail down her body, her two fingers penetrating her pussy as she rubbed herself.

Soon realizing he was fully hard, Bulma thrust her head forward, one long, deep, deepthroat, before pulling her head back and desperately trying to breathe for air.

Smiling at this, Gohan walked around her, going to Tee-Tee and studying her.

She had J-Cups, her hips and body forming a perfect hour glass figure as he walked to her, and when he closed the distance between them, Tee-Tee, who knew his intentions, lifted up her right knee, Gohan's left hand curling itself under it, pushing it over his shoulders, before she jumped lightly, Gohan catching her other knee with relative ease when she brought it up, her leaning forward.

After getting a good grip, Gohan turned around again to Bulma, walking to her, him concentrating his ki for but a split second before his body burst with light, the power of his Super Saiyan 2 shaking the Earth slightly.

"Bulma, push me inside of her." Gohan ordered the blue haired woman, and she complied, grasping his cock and aiming it up for him as it stood straight as metal.

Gohan lifted Tee-Tee up, him doing this just enough for him to feel a light rub of his cock's head brushing against Tee-Tee's pussy.

Now knowing where her pussy was in relation to his cock, Gohan thrust his hips up, the act of him entering his grandmother causing the woman to gasp from the size of his length.

Without even needing to say anything, Bulma's tongue ravaged itself around Gohan's cock as she sat on her knees, him bouncing Tee-Tee by her knees as their flesh clapped lowly.

Bulma's hands rose up in the air, pressing themselves into Tee-Tee's ass cheeks and squeezing them whilst sucking on Gohan's balls.

With Bulma holding Tee-Tee in place, Gohan started giving real thrusts, there seeming to be a hundred sounds of clapping flesh happening at once, Bulma struggling to hold Tee-Tee's jiggling ass as Gohan unleashed a flurry of monstrous thrusts into her, the black haired woman screaming out loudly as this happened to her, pleasure forcing itself throughout her body as her J-Cups bounced beautifully in Gohan's face.

Amidst her screams and pleasures however, Tee-Tee could hardly hear Gohan saying loudly, "Shenron, come forth!"

The dragon balls glowed brightly behind them, Gohan thrusting more harshly into Tee-Tee, listening as the dragon made its entrance.

"I am Shenron, dragon of dreams. I will grant you one wish."

Smirking, Gohan roared his wish, "I wish that I was split into two people, with me being made up of my Saiyan half, and the other as my human half, with me keeping all of my powers and the human having none!"

There came a moment of silence as Shenron's eyes glowed, a light bursting out of Gohan as a ball of light, Gohan's thrusts becoming several times more barbaric as he looked over at the fading ball of light, it being a boy with his hair, who looked exactly the same as he did, and smiling darkly, Gohan used his reformed power of the dragon balls to make one wish.

_I wish that boy would absorb all of the energy that's keeping me from using the dragon balls' power, every time I try to use them._

As he made this wish, his body burst into light as the restraint on his power was released, cast onto the human Gohan as he lay limply on the ground.

"Your wish is granted. Farewell." Shenron spoke, before he dispersed into the seven balls that flew in different directions.

With the power of the dragon balls flooding back into him, the Saiyan Gohan's thrusts grew so erratic that Bulma couldn't hold Tee-Tee's ass cheeks anymore from them jiggling too much, her gazing in awe at the sheer speed of Gohan's thrusts, Tee-Tee's screams piercing the skies as she threw her head back.

Her womb entrance had been broken through, and it seemed that Gohan wouldn't be pulling his thrusts at all, even as she climaxed a minute later.

Happy to have gained his old powers again, Gohan made a new wish.

_I wish that the split personality I had would be this boy's, and the one I have now was the only personality in this body._

The wish was made true as the dragon balls on his chest glowed, the energy that started to build up in the Saiyan Gohan going into the human one instead.

Knowing there was only one thing left to do, Gohan made his final wish.

_I wish that boy was sealed off into another dimension, for his body to absorb all the energy that kept me from making wishes._

As the human Gohan disappeared, the Saiyan Gohan smiled, him thrusting with all his strength and speed into Tee-Tee's pussy, her screaming her lungs to hoarseness from pleasure, this music to the now full-blooded Saiyan's ears.

After a period lasting for an hour, Gohan thrust fully inside of Tee-Tee, her body twitching uncontrollably as he came, his cum filling her as her walls lay broken through, her many orgasms doing little to pleasure him at all beforehand.

When his cum spilled out of their enclosed hole, Gohan pulled his cock out of the woman, dropping her on the grass, her ass slamming into the puddle of cum her body let out, her sweaty body twitching greatly.

Due to Gohan not being anywhere near satisfied by this however, Bulma could do nothing to stop him from fucking her more brutally than her predecessor.

When both women failed to satisfy him, Gohan was still able to smile despite himself.

Now having all of his powers undaunted, Gohan made his next wish with a genuinely content smile.

_I wish my wives were here with me._

He turned after a moment, finding the many women to be there, and he walked towards them, believing that this solved a major obstacle in his hope to conquer the Multiverse.

* * *

Despite this thought however, the human Gohan stirred within his new dimension, him stuck in a void of blackness.

As he opened his eyes, he wondered for a moment where he was.

Trying to squint to see what was around him made no difference, and his body was immobile.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked aloud.

 _"If only you were."_ A deep voice rumbled in his ears, the marking of the One Star dragon ball on his glowing a faint blue on his chest before disappearing with the voice.

Thoroughly surprised, Gohan tried to look around, but realized once more he couldn't move.

 _"You really are a nuisance. This entire situation could have been avoided if you'd never held back your impulses."_ Another voice spoke, this time it speaking in sync with the Three Star dragon ball's markings glowing.

"What?"

 _"Does it really matter? Regardless of what we do, we're trapped here together."_ The Four Star dragon ball's marking lit up with this.

 _""This boy" truly is a nuisance."_ The One Star dragon ball marking said.

"Who are you?" Gohan yelled, struggling to move even an inch.

 _"We are the Shenron."_ Seven voices spoke in sync.


	15. Time of Divergence Pt. 1 (All Saiyan Women)

The hours following him bringing the goddesses to the world he was in then had been relatively simple, but enjoyable for Gohan nonetheless.

The first step for him was explaining the situation to the women whilst sending a clone to fuck Fasha to sleep, and as he did this, he noticed that the goddesses had lowered in lowered slightly in number from what he remembered.

Then he realized that Lime was no longer there.

While the realization of what must've happened dawned on Gohan's mind, disappointment mixed with his reaction.

When he had started the recruitment process for who his new godddesses would be, he'd chosen a girl name Lime, as well as Erasa, to be goddesses due to their personalities and just how fuckable they were to the boy.

During that time, he'd used his powers with the dragon balls to set it so that anyone who was impregnated by him, but couldn't bear a child that could become a Super Saiyan once put under the optimal conditions, would disappear from existence once he'd regained his control over his body.

It was a shame really, Gohan thought then, but continued to explain the current situation to everyone.

When he finished explaining, he closed his eyes before they could ask anything of him.

_I wish that everyone here, except for me, would fall into a deep sleep._

The dragon balls glowed on his chest, and the women before him all fell into a deep sleep.

There again came a feeling of a type of energy welling up within him, but it drained away just as quickly as it came.

It was strange, the boy thought.

From within the house behind him came a massive scream, and for the first time, Gohan felt, or rather acknowledged, the strong tremors in the ground that he often caused whenever he was fucking someone into it.

It was a bizarre feeling to him.

Despite this, he looked towards the group of women, concentrating as he made his next wish.

_I wish that we were all sent forward in time, to just one week before Bulma first arrived here._

All of the people he'd brought there disappeared in a flash of light, and when Gohan opened his eyes, he saw that it was nighttime still, but that the area around him had been destoyed, as though plowed over.

Gohan looked around himself, eyes soon widening when he realized he sensed a strange force of ki.

It was then that he heard a monstrous roar in the distance, and Gohan turned to look in the direction it came from, him flying up into the air, him only passing by a mountain before he saw it.

Not just one, but twenty Great Apes were there, causing immense destruction around themselves.

Gohan's eyes widened at this.

What were these many Saiyans doing here?

He narrowed his eyes, concentrating his ki.

_I wish that all the male Saiyans other than me on this planet would cease to exist, while all the female Saiyans here would lose their tails and get brought to the area I'm looking at now._

The twenty Apes disappeared in a flash of light, replaced by several thousand other flashes of light, revealing themselves to be tail-less Saiyan women.

Flying down to the group, Gohan made his next wish while walking to them.

_I wish that my body would absorb all of the energy they don't need to do basic things._

A massive collective ball of energy shot from the group of women to him, slamming itself into his body.

There was a wave of unrest among all of the women present, some looking to be teenagers, while others looked to be grown women, them confused about their power being taken away.

Gohan made a third wish for them with narrowed eyes.

_I wish I knew the reasons the Saiyans were here, and how males were here._

Amidst the glow on his chest, Gohan felt his eyes go wide as information forced itself into his brain.

The moment he'd become unconscious from overusing the dragon balls' powers, the direct effects of the wishes he'd made against the Saiyan race had been negated completely.

As a result, all of the Saiyans had come here, searching for the source of the power level that had impregnated the entire female half of the Saiyan race all those years ago.

Due to the magnitude of his power, it being so great that scouters picked it up as far away as they were, the Saiyans sent everyone they could for the surest chances of either killing or capturing him, the former doing it for the thrill of a good fight, the latter doing it because they wanted answers.

Some wanted to know what his power was, but others came because they were actually his daughters.

As a result of them losing the exact coordinates for where he was located years ago, the Saiyans had come to that solar system with the intention of finding him and plundering all they could.

These Saiyans had only managed to arrive a few days ago however, as others spent many years going to planets that weren't fit for survival, with many people dying on said planets.

People rarely came to look for him anymore, since they wanted to spend their time on less greusome, not to mention pointless, efforts.

The exceptions had been these women, who'd come there for the sake of finding him.

Those who weren't his daughters made up a vast majority of the women that had been impregnated by him, as they were left with the need to care for their children.

Sighing at this realization, Gohan made a further wish.

_Make all Saiyan males in the universe, other than myself, get erased from existence._

The markings on his chest glowed and faded, and he made a second wish.

_Bring all the Saiyan women in existence here._

Several hundred more flashes of light appeared with the women at that moment, the only notable exception being Fasha, whose unconscious and cum covered body appeared among them.

_Erase all the Saiyan women's memories, and replace them with memories that would make them believe they are my fuck toys._

As the third wish was made, Gohan had walked close to the large group of people, and those who noticed him let their eyes grow wide, before they hurriedly started pull themselves out of their armor, revealing their naked bodies to him without question despite never seeing him before and vice versa, their bodies acting on an impulse they only saw as a reflex.

Upon seeing the first people to undress become naked before seeing Gohan, the remaining women reflected these actions, stripping out of their armor and revealing that they wore practically nothing underneath, them pulling out of the black spandex that hugged their waist, ass and upper thighs.

Once a woman had stripped herself down completely, they looked at Gohan with a look of expectation, and the boy smirked at them, his body creating all the clones he'd need for that moment before he proceeded to plunge himself into the sex the Saiyan women and his daughters could provide him.

* * *

It took roughly a day and a half for even one of the goddesses to stir from their rest, and in that time, Gohan had used his powers to revive everyone who had been killed since the Saiyans first arrived on Earth.

After doing this, he used his powers once more to make a house appear where his adopted grandfather's house was, a simple ball of ki destroying it and not leaving a trace, and he made the new house visually identical to the one he'd made when he first arrived on Earth and momentarily fell into a coma.

In the process of making, or rather, wishing, for a new house, Gohan made a different function for the closet he decided to keep his fuck toys in.

While from the outside the house didn't look like that large, one gaze at the inside of the closet would confuse anyone who didn't know that Gohan made the closet door frame itself a portal to a different dimension made only for that purpose.

As he went about hanging the women turned fuck toys into the closet, their placement would vary greatly, for reasons that no one other Gohan could hope to know.

The boy very quickly and hastily made a ranking system based on different criteria he made for the women he fucked who weren't goddesses.

For each one of the criteria, there would be an allotted number of points a woman could recieve out of ten.

Said criteria were labeled, in the scrap book Gohan made, on account of the following things: facial attractiveness, strength, sexual creativity, body attractiveness, and personality.

For every five points the women were allotted, the difference in their ranking in the closet would change.

The highest rankings, Warrior Goddess and Goddess, were reserved for those who were allotted between 50 to 46 points and 45 to 41 respectively, and those with this rank wouldn't be put in the closet at all.

Those who were allotted with 40 points or lower were not so fortunate however.

Those who ranked right below Goddess, with the total points added up to being 40 to 36, were a rank called Lower Goddesses, who were hung on the highest rack of the closet, them being able to live their life in their dreams for as long as they hung on the hanger for a long period of time, and would only wake up when Gohan released them. As they slept and lived their dream realities, they would be nourished for a perpetual amount of time due to their hanger's magical properties.

For those who ranked below the Lower Goddesses, with points allotting themselves between 35 to 31, called Arch-Angels, there would be a similar treatment to those in the Lower Goddess rank, only they would be in a dream state constantly, though without control of their dreams, whilst being nourished no differently than Lower Goddesses, with them not even realizing that they were asleep, much like a drowsy person would normally doze off without expecting it after being awake for a long time.

Those who ranked under the Arch-Angels, called Angels, who achieved 30 to 26 points, would gain the treatment of gaining nourishment, but would fall into a dreamless sleep, so long as Gohan didn't pull them out of their hanger.

Those who ranked lower than the Angels, with scores between 25 to 21, were to be called Fallens. While they were given the treatment of a dreamless sleep, they would not have the nourishment properties of the hangers reserved for higher ranks.

Those who fell into a rank under the Fallens, with a score of 20 to 16, were to be called Mortals, with them having a dreamless sleep no different than those who were Angels or Fallens, but with their hangers draining their energy without giving any nourishment to compensate for this.

Those who fell into the rank below Mortals, with points between 15 and 11, were to be Gohan's fuck toys. Like the Mortals, the hangers that hung them up would be drain them, but unlike the Mortals, instead of draining the natural ki inside of their bodies, the hangers would instead drain the instinct to survive, something natural to anything that was alive. The hangers would take this need to survive, and would replace it gradually with a need to satisfy Gohan in all things, sexual or otherwise.

Gohan decided whether he nourished the mortals or the fuck toys would be decided on his whim. If they were to die at any point of natural causes, he'd simply throw them away and replace them.

Those who ranked beneath Gohan's fuck toys, with points ranging between 10 to 0, were to be thrown away due to their uselessness.

Due to Gohan not wanting them to die right off the bat however, he made an additional point system for those who fell into the lowest rank, named fertility.

If they could produce a child from his seed, then they would be raised by one point for that child. For each child they produced after a night of being screwed by him, they would have one additional point given to their score, with the limit of added points being five, regardless of whether the woman recieving the points had six or more children produced.

If they failed to have enough fertility points to add to their score however, Gohan would have to throw them away.

He would only hope the daughters they produced would have better scores.

Having to assess the thousands of women understandably took a very long time for Gohan, and he would go to sleep shortly after finishing at long last.

* * *

The next day would find #18 cooking a large breakfast.

The sight of her cooking specifically, instead of Chi-Chi or Mrs. Briefs, would seem strange to many, but at that moment, she was the only one of the Goddesses to be awake.

Given the many recipes and ingredients at her disposal, #18 did her best to ensure that she could bring out the best potential in the foods.

Though she had a, needless to say, hard time multi-tasking to cook the many foods she was trying to make, #18 found a small part of herself starting to feel pity for Chi-Chi, who had to deal with this amount of food every time Gohan or Zangya became hungry.

But then, #18 thought as her body moved at lightning fast speeds, she was an android, not a human, at least not in the traditional sense of the word, and yet she could barely handle this.

How was Chi-Chi, a simple human before entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, able to handle doing this three times a day on her own?

Though this question didn't linger in her mind for very long, #18 decided to show more appreciation for all Chi-Chi did for cooking meals of this size.

When she finally finished all of her cooking, #18 used the numerous rice spoons to scrape everything onto large, heaping plates that Gohan had made for her to use.

Once finishing with placing the large number of plates onto a counter that was several feet long and made entirely of granite, #18 sighed exasperatedly, her then going about carrying the first two large plates to Gohan's room.

The house Gohan had created was similar to a mansion in relation the number of rooms it had, and yet it looked no different than the regular house they used to inhabit from the outside.

Though she knew it sounded crazy, it was as if the house was several times bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

As she reached Gohan's room, with each hand carrying a plate, she looked down at the doorknob for a moment, then put one plate on the crook of her arm, opening the door to find that Gohan had been lying on his back, in the exact same position she'd found him in.

Walking inside the well-lit room without windows, #18 gave a strange look at Gohan's bed, once more unbelieving of the powers at his disposal.

The size of the bed was such that if one were to put it in a standard living room, there would be no way to walk into the rest of the house without walking on top of the bed, if the bed itself could even fit to begin with.

Walking to the boy's side as he lay with his eyes closed, #18 set the plates on the bed a few feet away from him before grasping his shoulder and shaking him with her right hand, "Hey, wake up."

Gohan opened his eyes, looking up at her tiredly, "#18? What is it?"

She bonked his forehead with her knuckles, "Wake up and eat the food you had me make for you."

"I can't. Not by myself." He said drowsily.

"I don't care. After I went through all the trouble of making it, I'm not letting you go back to sleep until you eat it." #18 glared at the boy.

"Could you feed it to me?" He asked, him seeming to be more awake now.

She stood up straight, hands on her hips, a posture made several times less intimidating by her apron, which read "Fuck the Cook", with each word placed a few inches above the other, and said, "Do it yourself."

"I can't. My body's too tired."

She stared down at him for a moment, her barely able to keep herself from saying something she knew she probably wouldn't mean, and sighed.

"Could you at least copy yourself so I could get the food here before it gets cold?"

"They'd be as tired as I am."

#18 forced a smile onto her face as she lowered her head, her hair covering the only other signs of her feeling livid with frustration, and walked away from him without another word.

As she walked away, Gohan watched her bare ass, the apron she wore being the only article of clothing on her body, her leaving the room with the door open.

She returned many times with more and more plates, and when #18 brought the last of the plates into the room, they covered a quarter of the bed, despite its massive size.

Soon sitting down with a plate of fried rice to Gohan's left side, #18 turned to look at him, her using her chopsticks to bring the rice to his mouth.

Once he tasted it, Gohan's expression was blank, but she kept giving him the fried rice regardless of this, and he ate wordlessly for a long time.

When he finally did say something, it had been after she'd brought her chopsticks to his mouth for the eighth time.

"Nice job on the rice #18." #18 perked up a bit at this, her expression reflecting surprise. "It's a bit lousy, but it will have to do."

A twitch came to the woman's eye, but #18 still gave a smile to him, her shoving the chopsticks deep into his mouth, doing this notably more roughly than beforehand, "Funny. I don't hear you complaining about me making you all this food."

Gohan swallowed his mouthful, looking up at her, "No. I haven't eaten anything for a month. I'm not even sure all this will be enough."

"Maybe if you put more time and effort to eating instead of  _fucking anything with a vagina between its legs_ , we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." #18 continued shoving food down his throat, her frustration with the boy's spoiledness making her subconsciously hope he'd choke on it, which sadly never happened. "You need to focus on your needs before your goals."

"Yeah." Gohan said through another mouthful before swallowing. "But what if "fucking anything with a vagina between its legs" is one of my needs?"

"If your appetite's the same as before you put us in this situation, then that should override your hormones." #18 said bluntly.

Bulma had already told her, along with the other proclaimed Goddesses, that at this point the "regular" Gohan was as good as gone for them, as he himself clarified, without any hope of returning to their former lifestyle.

While some, namely Zangya and Videl, had a hard time believing this, #18 accepted that with Bulma, being one of the most stubborn of them all, believing that the Lust Gohan was the only "Gohan" in existence now, there'd be no reason to pretend such wasn't the case, and promptly tried adapting to this lifestyle, hence her having Bulma look over Dr. Gero's notes again to see if she could stronger for him.

These changes to Gohan's personality could never be an indication that his appetite was any less big than the woman's energy was endless however.

"It looks like they don't." Gohan's eyes looked down, finding #18's ass and lower back again, as she brought up another bit of food for him to eat, him taking and chewing it, "Even now I want to pay more attention to my hormones than my appetite."

"Oh?" #18 suddenly smirked, her voice becoming alluring to him, "Do you want me to be the judge of that?"

Gohan's smirk said all she needed to know, but despite this, he responded with a light nod, "Yes."

"Okay." #18 set the plate she had in her hand down, the chopsticks held neatly on the plate's edge, her putting the plate to her right before turning herself around, her left hand going under his length, her fingers wrapping around it and grasping the base of his cock, lifting it up and squeezing it tightly, her leaning her head down and enveloping most of his cock with her mouth, sliding it down her throat easily, her sucking him deeply as her cheeks wrapped itself around his length, Gohan smiling as he felt her sucking on him, watching her head start hobbling itself on his length, making him become harder and harder in seconds.

When he felt himself grow to full hardness, Gohan was about to tell #18 that he was ready when she abruptly stopped, whipping her head up, his cock standing up straight and glistening with her saliva.

#18 stood up, turning to face him, pointing at the text on her apron, "Do you want to follow what this says now?"

She was referring to the lettering on the apron, the words "Fuck the Cook", needless to say, still being there.

Gohan's lustful smile meshed well with his answer, "Even more than before now."

"I see. Do you know what you have to do then, if you want to do that?" #18 smirked at him.

"What?"

She picked up the plate of fried rice, balancing the plate on the 13 inch high pole of his cock's head with one attempt, and stood back up in one fluid motion, her once ever so slightly alluring tone now completely flat, "Then eat all the food you had me make for you. You can do as you please to me afterwards."

She turned away, her starting to walk towards the door to the room, making sure to have a swing to her hips as she went despite herself.

She heard the movement of the plate to the bed, and she whipped around to her left, Gohan moving quickly towards her, her right fist already formed, her punching Gohan so hard that he flew back into the headboard of the bed, him falling onto the bed without touching any of the plates, there being no bounce on the bed.

"I see you're eager to follow the apron's directions, but not mine. Remember not to do that again if you really want to screw me that badly." She walked to the door again, there being no swing to her hips now, her opening the door and looking behind herself, smiling while giving a mock-cheerful voice, "Enjoy your food."

She walked out of the room then, closing the door with a snap.

If he was horny enough to find it within himself to try to fuck her when he was apparently too worn out to feed himself, then she assumed it was reasonable to give him the necessary inspiration to eat by himself when given the reward of sex for his insatiable mind.

#18 walked into the living room area, sitting on a chair she chose, and watched the hallway for Gohan.

She found satisfaction in the fact that she could hear the faint sound of a chopstick scraping against a plate in the otherwise silent house.

When the boy finally came into the living room, #18 saw him carrying a mountain of plates there, setting them up on the counter behind her.

"Compliments to the cook." Gohan said with a smile that had a trace of expectation in it.

#18 smirked at him, standing up and reaching behind herself, "Then let the cook give you dessert."

She grasped the knot that wrapped around her lower back, undoing it with one stroke of her arm, before pulling the apron from around her neck, effectively revealing her entire naked body to Gohan as she threw the apron away and out of sight.

He was on her just when this happened, the distance between them closed in an instant, his hands grabbing her firm ass cheeks tightly, spreading them as #18 reached down, aiming his cock up into her opening, Gohan thrusting himself inside of her, the feeling of her extremely tight walls wrapped around his cock making him feel a fresh sense of familiarity with her pussy that he missed.

He grasped her right knee with his left hand, propping it on his shoulder as he pushed #18 onto the counter she had been waiting on a minute before, him starting to thrust rapidly into the woman, #18 immediately starting to moan loudly as his massive length tore itself through her, her palms pressing down on the cold countertop as she closed her eyes.

There was a slight bounce to #18's breasts with each thrust Gohan gave, and he relished in the sight, wrapping his left around her thigh and pressing it into his chest as his other hand reached up, his palm sinking into her I-Cup, both of her tits starting to bounce more and more wildly as he gave harsher thrusts inside of #18, which she responded to by starting to scream loudly, her mouth widened to its greatest point and her eyes clenched as tightly as was possible, Gohan thrusting fully inside of her abruptly before pulling out of her, leaving only the head of his cock inside of her, and pulling her knee off of his shoulder.

After swinging her leg over his head, #18 felt the rest of her body spin around, her hands pressing into the counter as Gohan stood behind her.

She braced herself for him to start fucking her again from behind, but felt surprise when Gohan pushed his hands under the back of her knees, pulling them up and apart as #18's body fell back against him, him bringing her knees as wide apart as possible before he started thrusting into her from behind.

#18 screamed, her breasts bouncing wildly as he bounced her effortlessly on his cock, her hands reaching behind herself and grasping at Gohan's head to hold onto something.

As he pounded his dick into her, #18's eyes gradually reopened themselves, them rolling into the back of her head, her mouth hanging wide open as she screamed in her pleasure, her hung out tongue making her throat feel dry after a moment.

When she reached her first climax after a half an hour of being bounced on Gohan's cock, he only responded by thrusting even harder into her than before, the peak of her climax being broken through as she felt the added pleasure, throwing her head back as she screamed to the ceiling of the impossibly large house.

Gohan made a clone of appear over her then, it aiming its cock and thrusting it down her throat, his large ballsack slamming in front of her nose, #18 being intoxicated by the strength of his musk, the clone fucking her throat as she did her best to suck him off, #18 closing her eyes again, moaning at the taste of his cock.

It took another hour and a half of this happening before Gohan would cum, both he and his clone not holding themselves in at all throughout this time, the built-up cum still enough to make #18 struggle to swallow the clone's cum after it thrust itself fully into her throat, her womb being sprayed by Gohan's cum as it shot itself inside of her, it like a cannon in the force it released his cum with.

After the clone pulled out of #18's mouth, her eyes were glazed from her dazed state, it not being broken by Gohan pulling out of her and dropped her on the floor, her landing on her knees and her right cheek, his cum spilling itself out of her pussy.

Despite her dazed state, Gohan slid himself underneath #18, his clone readying himself behind her by getting on her knees, the former reaching up and grabbing her ass cheeks before spreading them, the clone aiming his cock and pressing it against #18's asshole, the real Gohan taking his length and aiming the head of his still hard cock against the opening of her pussy, his clone holding her ass cheeks open in his place as Gohan grasped her hips, both simultaneously thrusting inside of #18, whose eyeballs bulged out as she made a choke like motion with her body.

Both clones thrust brutally into her, doing this in a perfect, ruthless, sync, Gohan finding great happiness in seeing that #18's breasts bounced heavily in his face as she screamed loudly through clenched teeth, her pushing her hands into the floor to get on all fours.

#18's elbows trembled and shook violently as she struggled to keep herself up, their thrusts coming into her as though they were the superpowered versions of wild animals in heat.

As though they knew how weak her arms had become, both Gohan and his clone charged themselves up to the their full power while remaining in their Super Saiyan 2 forms, the power of their thrusts inside of her making #18 scream again, opening her teeth, a string that was a mixture of Gohan's cum and her saliva forming and being broken by the magnitude of her wail, it falling onto the floor behind Gohan's head.

For a period of two hours, during which #18 climaxed several times, Gohan and his clone brutally fucked #18 in this way, and when they finally came, the clone inside of her asshole forced himself not to cum, Gohan thrusting fully inside of her and letting his cum explode into her womb once more, a bulge forming on her stomach from how much cum with inside of her, and Gohan pulled his still unslackened member out of her, the clone pulling out of her widened asshole, shaped with his cock, before it closed itself, healed over and looking as good as new, the clone aiming and thrusting himself inside of her tight but slick pussy, thrusting with all of its power for a minute more before thrusting fully inside of her, releasing its cum inside of #18, making the bulge of her stomach grow even more.

Having screamed herself hoarse, #18 could only give a pleasured whimper.

As the clone disappeared, her arms finally gave out of her, her collapsing on top of Gohan, her breasts pressing into his face, the woman breathing heavily as Gohan's cum spilled out of her sweaty and glistening, body.

Gohan playfully bit her nipple despite her tiredness, twirling it between his teeth until it grew hard, him doing the same to her other nipple until it was erect.

Once he accomplished making both of her nipples erect, Gohan pressed his hand into #18's stomach, him applying a large deal of pressure to his arm as he pushed her, the woman sailing up into the air for short moment before landing on the floor in a sweaty heap, eyes still closed as Gohan stood back onto his feet, him looking over her body as he walked around her, leaning down and gripping her right arm before pulling her body up, her knees being raised from the floor as #18 looked over at Gohan, eyes reflecting tiredness.

"You still aren't done?" She asked, her having forgotten just how long he could have fucked a large number of women without getting tired in the year she spent without the experience.

"Not even close." Gohan answered bluntly.

He got behind her, aiming his cock and thrusting it back inside of her, #18 closing her eyes, Gohan's hands moving quickly, curling under her knees and pressing them together, lifting them up together as her walls clenched around him, the first thrusts he gave being a warm-up for her, #18 knowing this despite how powerful they were.

He was truly an insatiable embodiment of lust.

* * *

The void never provided him any form of light, and for this the boy closed his eyes.

How long Gohan stayed within the void itself, the boy had lost track far too many times to make an estimate, this time being far long ago to care anymore.

The seven voices in his mind were his only company, and though he didn't enjoy their company, he welcomed them eventually, as they allowed for him to not feel a total lonliness.

The Shenron explained many things to him as he lived in the void.

They first explained to him that the Shenron who granted the wishes of Gohan's lustful side had known his hopes and ambitions very well, as the dragon was omniscient.

He knew exactly how everything would happen, and let the "Lust Gohan", as the Shenron referred to Gohan's other side, abuse the dragon balls' powers after he absorbed them in his body.

This quickly prompted Gohan to ask why they'd allow such things, given what he'd done to so many.

His answer came when they explained that they'd planned on how to fix the problem permanently.

When he asked them how, they told him that he the most pivotal person in fixing it.

They elaborated on this by telling him that he was the current embodiment of the negative energy accumulated within the dragon balls, with said negative energy being aplified by the selfishness behind the wishes granted by them.

The Shenron knew that the Lust Gohan's wishes would be filled to the brim with selfish desire, and foretelling that he would want to rid himself of his regular self, the Shenron planned accordingly, aiming to work this into their favor as quickly as possible.

The only thing that had truly gone wrong, with "wrong" in this case being it not being according to prediction, was the Lust Gohan wishing to seperate himself from his regular self and seal the regular Gohan's mind inside of the other.

The Shenrons' original intention had been to seperate them themselves when the Lust Gohan had accumulated enough negative energy to ensure that victory for the other one was assured, or before the regular Gohan's mind would be forever lost due to the Lust Gohan's existence.

Now that the regular Gohan was within this void however, left to absorb any negative energy from Gohan's wishes, their plan would go without any risks of either happening.

They would only need to wait to accumulate all the negative energy they'd need to break the seal of this dimension and return to the Lust Gohan.

Their plan seemed rather simple.

They would become close enough for Gohan to channel a substantial amount of negative energy inside of the Lust Gohan's brain, thus turning the now full-blooded Saiyan into a vegetable without the ability to move his body, his body functioning, but his mind utterly dead.

The reason why it only seemed simple was due to Gohan not knowing how to control negative energy at all.

The Shenron knew this, yet their beliefs on how to handle the matter differed.

Some believed they could simply possess the normal Gohan's body and do the job themselves, before remerging them with the normal Gohan being the only dominant mind.

Others believed that they should've taught him how to use the powers for himself, so that there'd be more ways for Gohan to use the negative energy more efficiently than if all seven were to possess him at once.

Whilst leaving his two cents out of the decision, the Shenron eventually decided the latter course of action would have a higher chance of success.

Thus would begin Gohan's lessons in using negative energy, as well as the Shenrons' lessons in how to treat one another.

Due to them being sealed in his body, he could never see them, with the closest Gohan came to physical interaction with them being when they possessed his body to demonstrate movement, Gohan realizing then that he needed to adapt to moving with the negative energy affecting his nervous system from how much was in his body.

Gohan learned that having dragons that were the embodiments of negative energy living in his body was both at times strange and character building.

When he first started being mentored by the Shenron, they would almost always bicker with one another, which would often lead to rather explosive arguments.

Over time however, the Shenron seemed to gain more of an understanding of one another, being more tolerant of their differances as they strived to teach Gohan as best they could, taking turns in doing so.

Gohan's body never aged in the many years he stayed in the void, and he quickly grew into learning the ways of controlling energy.

The one thing that was difficult for him to learn was what the Shenron called the "negate" ability.

The ability to negate was to, as the name suggested, negate the effects of a wish made on the dragon balls.

According to them, Gohan would be able to simply erase the effects of the wishes made on the dragon balls, whether they be all of them and or only some.

The opportunity to learn how to negate wishes never presented itself for several years, so naturally, when his senses picked up a wish, Gohan was surprised.

The first wish caused his body to undergo a massive boost in negative energy, and the next few that arrived came in rapid succession to this.

The sharp increase in negative energy caused Gohan to momentarily lose the ability to move the right way, with him taking an extremely long time to adjust, this not being helped by the random wishes that would come through.

When the next wish would come, the Shenron had told him how to negate wishes, and he was ready when that happened.

* * *

At that point, a full day had passed by as the Lust Gohan tried to fully satisfy himself with #18 since she'd brought him food.

#18 was unable to do this on her own, and when the other goddesses woke up, they quickly immersed themselves in the sex he and #18 were having.

Plentiful as they were however, the many women weren't enough to satisfy him, though this may have been in part due to the usage of his clones to satisfy them.

After they lay naked and cum covered on the floor, Gohan made a wish.

_I wish everyone here except for me would go into a deep sleep again._

The wish was granted, as everyone fell unconscious.

With this accomplished, Gohan turned away, walking towards the entrance to his house and opening his closet, seeing the dimensional portal, the women within there still there.

Looking at them all hanging up there in that way made the boy think of a building used for storing meat, where dead animals were kept upside down as they hung from the ceiling.

Knowing he'd overtaken an entire universe with his daughters, Gohan made a new wish as he walked out of the house, intent on ranking all of them.

_I wish all of the daughters I had in my original universe were teleported here._

The dragon ball markings on his chest glowed, then, instead of fading from the glow, they abruptly stopped glowing instead, with Gohan grasping at his head.

"What the...?" Gohan murmured to himself.

That was strange, he thought.

Wondering if he'd done something wrong, Gohan tried to make the wish again.

_I wish all of the daughters I had in my original universe were teleported here._

The dragon balls glowed once more, but they stopped abruptly again.

Realizing that they weren't working, Gohan felt a pang of fear rise within him.

Were the dragon balls not working anymore?

Wanting to see if this was in fact the truth, Gohan decided to make a wish of a smaller magnitude.

He walked inside of the house again, going to see the sleeping goddesses on the floor, and made a new wish.

_I wish everyone in this room was awake._

The dragon balls glowed, and they lost their glow gradually like they usually did, with the women all waking up.

Mentally sighing in relief, the Lust Gohan prepared himself for another wish, with the normal Gohan realizing what was happening.

The latter mentioned Gohan thought back to the wish that sealed him in this void for so long, and he negated it, light flooding his vision as he reappeared in the regular dimension.

Looking around himself for a moment, Gohan smiled happily, before he looked over to find the door to his house open.

With his intention clear in his mind, Gohan moved forward, him flying at a high speed into the house.

Due to the Lust Gohan not knowing of his presence, it would be understandable for him to be surprised when his other half punched him hard in the side of his head before he could wish for the goddesses to fall asleep.

The blow was so powerful that it blew Gohan through the walls, his body blowing through the house.

"That's enough out of you." Gohan said lowly.

"What? Gohan?" Videl's voice made him turn to look at her, and he smiled warmly at her.

"Hey Videl. I'd like to know what's happened to you since I lost control of my body the last time, but I have other things that have higher priority than that." Gohan turned around, his smile dropping as he looked in the direction the Lust Gohan had gone in.

"Wait..." Videl racked her memory, trying to remember the name they came up with together, "Are you the Eu-Gohan?"

Gohan blinked at this name, then looked back at her, him smiling and nodding once more.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting for so long, but I'm ending it now." Gohan turned around, his eyes narrowing as he flew towards where the Lust Gohan had gone.

The entire horrible ordeal would be over soon, Gohan thought as he readied himself to attack his other half.


	16. Time of Divergence Pt. 2 (Good Ending)

The daze that the boy felt upon recovering his bearings was powerful as it meshed with his confusion.

The Lust Gohan sat up, eyes wide as he looked over at the form of the Eu-Gohan as he walked out of the building, eyes narrowed deeply.

"What?" The former asked, eyes wide.

"Did you think everything you'd done up to this point wasn't going to come back to bite you in the end?" The black haired lookalike to him asked, his calm tone incongruous to his dark scowl.

"What are you?" Gohan asked, disbelief tinging his tone.

His black haired counterpart looked down at his right hand, black energy forming in it.

"That's funny. I thought you would've remembered the part of yourself that you sealed away. I haven't, and it's been over a decade since then. I thought you would at least considering you used the dragon balls to wish to skip through all of that time."

At the sight of the gray dragon balls on his counterpart's chest, Gohan's eyes widened.

"How did you get out?" He asked.

"There was something you probably didn't factor in all the wishes you made. For every wish made on the dragon balls, they get a giant surge of negative energy depending on how much energy it took to get the wishes granted in the first place. With the wishes you used for time and dimensional travel, I'm fairly certain you can guess how much negative energy's inside the dragon balls now." He didn't understand how this could answer his question, but Gohan listened anyways. "With that negative energy being as great as you made it with your wishes, I was able to learn how to effectively control it after the years you kept me stuck in that place. One of those abilities includes the power to reverse the effects of your wishes."

He lifted his palm up towards him, "With that in mind, the amount of selfishness behind every wish made the growth of negative energy all the worse."

A beam of black energy with a red rim shot itself towards the Lust Gohan, and he jumped over it, looking down at it as it caused an explosion in the nearby forest.

The Eu-Gohan watched the Lust Gohan jumping, and he ceased the flow of negative energy going through his arm in an instant, bending down before kicking off the ground with a start, appearing before the Lust Gohan in a split second.

The latter kicked up at him at this, only to hit his afterimage, the form of the Eu-Gohan appearing behind the golden haired boy and bringing his left hand to the farthest right point as was possible, swinging it around and delivering a powerful chop to his neck.

A crack could be heard in the Lust Gohan's neck, and had it not been for his immortality barring him from sustaining devastating injuries, Gohan was sure the boy before him would've died instantly.

Thrusting his right palm into his counterpart's back, Gohan released a wave of negative energy strong enough to blow the Saiyan forward and out of sight, his body crashing into a nearby mountain and causing a large scale earthquake.

"Gohan!"

At Videl's voice, the glare the original Gohan adopted lightened instantly, him looking over at Videl as she flew over to him, Chi-Chi and Zangya in tow, #18 being too out of condition to do any good.

"Is it really you?" Zangya asked, and Gohan nodded, him warily looking to the mountain that seemed to be going through a small avalanche.

"He sealed me away for so long that I've lost count. But now I'm back." The scowl returned to his face. "Every wish he's been making, no matter how small, is making me stronger. He can't beat me like this."

"How?"

"His wishes leave a residue of something called negative energy when he uses the dragon balls. Since I can negate his wishes, I can set everything right, to the way it's supposed to be."

He then narrowed his eyes, a vertigo hitting him.

Without waiting for the wish to fulfill itself, Gohan negated it, and the vertigo ended.

He took hold of his head, and Chi-Chi was quick to notice this.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Gohan looked over at the direction the Lust Gohan was in, narrowing his eyes. "It's just that I get dizzy whenever he tries making wishes."

Even as he spoke, a new vertigo started, and would vanish just as quickly.

"Gohan, will you be okay?"

"I will be. I just have to make him pay first." His teeth were grit in frustration and hatred.

"For what?" She asked without thinking.

Gohan glanced at her, the scowl remaining on his face despite his soft, but firm, voice, "Because no treats my wife that way. Not even me myself."

Without a second thought, he moved forward in a burst of speed, disappearing from the three women's sights just before an explosion could be seen and heard from several miles away.

Looking at the explosion, Chi-Chi's eyes widened, and she immediately started running towards it, flying forward a split second later, Zangya and Videl right behind her.

When the three would arrive at the battleground, the forest surrounding the area the two Gohans stood in was gone, all traces of trees, grass or dirt being nowhere in sight, a direct consequence of the explosion.

The Lust Gohan, with heavy injuries healing themselves over, moved in a motion that was likely to release a beam of energy towards the human.

However, the Eu-Gohan was faster, him releasing a ball of energy as the Lust Gohan shot his own beam, the black ball piercing through the beam as the Eu-Gohan jumped high into the air, levitating there.

The Lust Gohan couldn't react in time before the ball broke through his beam, hitting him in the chest and blowing him back several meters as he gave a shout of anguish.

As he opened his tightly clenched eyes slowly to look up into the sky, the Lust Gohan spotted the human Gohan staring down at him from high in the sky, and in anger and frustration, he concentrated his energy as the dragon balls glowed on his chest.

_I wish that this person was gone._

Despite clearly making the wish, the dragon balls' power fell short once more, and he didn't know what to make of it.

_I wish this person was gone!_

Though anger yielded into his thoughts, they gave the same result; the balls glowed, then stopped doing so abruptly.

In desperation, the Lust Gohan started making multiple wishes correlating to his lookalike's death, none of the wishes working.

The desperation became stronger with each passing second, only to be stopped by a realization of what was happening.

His lookalike wasn't attacking whenever he made a wish.

He only looked faintly spaced out the moment the Lust Gohan made a wish, but the chance was something he could take advantage of, and seizing the chance laid before him, the Lust Gohan started making wishes as rapidly as he could, entering the Kamehameha stance as he kept doing this.

"Ka... me..."

The balls' energy sparked on and off so rapidly that it was almost impossible to concentrate his energy for the blue beam, but the Lust Gohan managed nonetheless, his other self looking certainly drained as he kept using his powers to distract him.

"Ha... me...!"

It would only be a few more seconds, he thought.

Then he'd be able to kill this guy.

"H - !"

The Lust Gohan was distracted by a person's foot kicking hard into his cheek, the person's bent knee allowing them to push her foot forward with enough force to blow him back, effectively making him lose his concentration as he skidded on the ground.

A hand grasped his arm upon him slowing to a stop, and Zangya's arm swung him harshly into the air, right towards the waiting Videl, who stood with crossed arms and closed eyes as she turned away from the Lust Gohan, her doing a back flip in the air before swinging her feet down with a whip at just the right moment, the Lust Gohan plummeting to the ground and crashing there seconds later.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled, and the Eu-Gohan stiffened at the sterness of her voice. "Finish it! DO IT NOW!"

He nodded, him moving so quickly he could've teleported to the Lust Gohan's side and it wouldn't have made a difference, his placing his hand on the Lust Gohan's head, letting the negative energy flow through his head, the first sign of his really being brain-dead being his golden hair fading to their natural black.

This would the first act of many things that needed to be done before Gohan could rest easy.

* * *

Over the course of the next several hours, with most of the wishes the Lust Gohan made negated in their general effects, Gohan would quickly become surprised when he realized the circumstance he was in.

All of the Neo-Saiyan and full-blooded Saiyan women had been turned to follow his every command, and while he did want to get things as back to normal as possible, he was aware that leaving the Saiyans there, in their original state, would likely cause massive amounts of destruction that could've been avoided.

As a result, when the time came to negate the effects of the Lust Gohan's wish to make all of the Saiyan women and their daughters his fuck toys, Gohan decided not to negate that wish, for the sake of peace.

By this time, with the true Gohan being one with his Saiyan body again, he would be able to utilize both the negative energy of the dragon balls and their wishing capabilities, and using both, he would use his power to make time move backwards for all of the Neo-Saiyans, Saiyans, and people under his care, after negating the wish causing for the male Saiyan population to disappear, as well as a wish to bring Frieza back to life, to avoid the chance of the future being changed.

When the time would come when the Lust Gohan first appeared on Earth in this timeline, he wished for his adopted grandfather to be taken to the Kame House for the time being with a means of returning to his home when the time came, him avoiding his death in this way before teleporting the massive group of people to Planet Vegeta, now empty at this time, before he negated he made a wish that sent everyone to the future, him arriving in the alternate timeline just when the Lust Gohan would disappear.

When they would appear there, Gohan would come to the future versions of Chi-Chi and Bulma, saying goodbye to both of them before making them get turned back to their older selves.

Upon telling them that he was going to leave, and would very likely never see them again, Chi-Chi's first argument was to bring up the fact that she'd become pregnant by his seed, and with this truth, much like when Tee-Tee would vouch to return to his world with him, Gohan automatically chose to bring the future version of his mother to the world he was in, him leaving with the massive plethura of women with him as he would reappear in Other World, him negating the wish for his father to be erased from existence, along with the wish for him to steal energy and authority from the people there.

With this act, he would wish for all the women there to be brought to the Lookout, just a day after the goddesses and Neo-Saiyans were taken away from that universe, him returning to his home and making a wish to make his home incredibly similar to the version his more lustful self had made it, only instead of having a closet to rank women by, Gohan instead wished for every woman to be accommodated for with a room of their own, wishing for the house to be made a massive farm with plentiful livestock in order to give them something to eat from.

Once he would be done with all of these things, Gohan would find his room, him completely tired out, and go to sleep in there, many of his women finding and sleeping with him.

* * *

When he would wake up the next day, he would go on to start negating the wishes of the Lust version of himself, the world soon returning completely to what it once was, there only being a small difference in the population of the universe, not one woman remembering him and his actions, with the revived men being none the wiser.  
When he would finally finish with all the things he'd come to the world to do, his final negations would come from the wishes he'd made that caused this situation to begin with.

For the first of the negated wishes he wanted to make, he consulted his goddesses firsthand about it.

"You want to see if we want to stop being in our prime?" Bulma asked, eyes curious.

"Yes. I mean, you guys like being like this, don't you?" Gohan asked the group.

"I certainly don't mind." Maron said, her striking a pose she must've thought would've aroused him with her naked body, but Gohan felt no such urge. "I don't have to worry about getting all old and wrinkly anymore."

"Does everyone else agree to that?" He asked everyone else, and they all nodded.

With this, he would negate the wish for all women to automatically be in their prime first, him then making his women into their prime eternally.

The wish he negated after that, to make all women indiscriminately want to fuck him, needed no discussion, yet the results, as he later noted, seemed almost nonexistent in change, though he did make a new wish to make him know all the Saiyan and Neo-Saiyan women's names, him also choosing to gain the knowledge to distinguish the women from his daughters.

With this soon being done, Gohan would make a final negation, him making the dragon balls the power of Dende once more, the balls falling before him and being normal again.

With the negative energy still being inside of him, Gohan wouldn't even need to think about his next action before he did it.

"Shenron, come forth." He said to the dragon balls, him immediately covering his eyes a second later when they glowed before Shenron came shooting out in his awe-inspiring light, and when Gohan would uncover his eyes, it would only be for when Shenron would speak.

"You have summoned me. Speak your two wishes."

He looked up, into the crimson red glowing eyes of his, and he would give a sad smile.

"I wish for all the negative energy locked inside of me to be released and erased from my body."

"The time to say goodbye is here, it seems." Nuova Shenron said, and the other Shenrons spoke with them.

Gohan sighed sadly as he said a soft goodbye, with the seven Shadow Dragons saying their own before dissipating.

"What is your other wish?" Shenron asked, and Gohan looked up at him.

"I just want to know," he started uncertainly, "When you gave my other self the ability to make six wishes, isn't that against the rules?"

"Yes." Shenron said. "However, I foresaw how this would end. So I bent the rules of my own volition, so that all would go exactly like this."

"You orchestrated all of this happening on your own?"

"No. I just acted in a way that would allow you to take full control of your body in the end. So now, you'll be able to live without fear of your other self taking over again."

He smiled, then bowed his head before the massive dragon.

"Thank you for everything, Shenron."

If it were possible for him to smile, Shenron would have at that moment.

"You're very welcome. Just be sure to prevent any psychological problems by yourself in the future, if possible."

He nodded, head still bowed, and the dragon disappeared with this.

Standing up straight with this, Gohan sighed, putting his hands on his hips.

"It's over. Everyone's finally safe." He said with a smile.

Then he turned, looking back at all the women behind him, his smile broadening itself.

Now came the time when he'd have to go about properly marrying the women he loved and/or impregnated over the course of this time of switchy control.

* * *

A few days later would find Gohan and his strange view of what could be called a family relaxing near the beach.

The world itself had been restored to what it used to be, filled with men and boys, not all the women in the world being merely that, their ages varying much more than before.

Gohan himself still found himself keeping his relationship with his women a secret from everyone he knew.

When he thought of all the repurcussions of them actually finding out, he decided that it was better not to tell anyone.

Piiza and Maron had, as he'd wished, returned to their own normal lives since minute 1 of the end of everything.

But gradually, over time, he also let some of the other women go as well.

After all, some of them had lives of their own they missed.

Piiza reluctantly returned to managing stars at Gohan's urgings, yet she insisted on visiting Gohan often.

In said visits, she, like Launch, would often give affectionate hints towards him about how she felt towards him.

As for Maron, she was the most resistant by far to return to her daily life. She would beg Gohan to let her stay, but with her own pleas failing to do so, she then told him the reason why.

"You're the only guy that doesn't view me as a sex object to fool around with."

Not much more explaining was involved in why she wanted this.

Lime returned to her family, her parents having been revived due to a small act on Gohan's part to bend the rules about wishing some of the dead back to life again.

Launch had also returned to her regular life, though then again, Gohan couldn't deny that she gave him rather affectionate hints about her feelings toward him even after everything that happened.

This led to him letting her return to being one of his partners very quickly.

He was also somewhat ashamed to admit that he'd contributed to Mrs. Breifs having an affair, and due to this, he let her go as well.

However, shortly after he did this, it actually turned out that Dr. Briefs had died of terminal illness.

Quick to try comforting the woman, Gohan soon ended up alone with her.

And she seemed to be making a move on him in her own way of wishing she could be comforted.

Not knowing what else to do, Gohan ended up giving her "comfort".

She became another wife of his the day after.

Everyone else on the other hand seemed to have no change whatsoever.

Except maybe the fact that all of remaining women were now his spouses.

Gohan originally didn't know what to do about Erasa, but after a brief talk with Videl, decided to wed her, along with everyone else.

Speaking of Videl, Gohan recalled the small search that had taken place soon after her sudden disappearance.

It ended so quickly because Videl had made herself known to the world, going up to her house and openly challenging her father to a duel.

Said duel took place after some convincing on Hercule's end.

It was a landslide victory, Videl taking him down in less than a minute. She used this to help bring emphasis to the fact that she was training to get stronger.

She herself never revealed what Hercule had done to her, what with the damage (a.k.a. evidence) already being wiped out of existence by Gohan, and the fact that she'd already embarassed him enough as both a parent and a fighter being enough to satisfy her.

She also became his wife, as he intended to do.

The honeymoon itself was taking place then, at the beach.

Despite this, Gohan had taken Trunks along, the infant still needing his attention in his eyes.

This did take up most of his time, but Gohan was fine with that.

He watched as Bulma tucked the boy when nighttime finally came, her singing a soft lullaby until Trunks finally slipped off to sleep.

Then she pushed a button, the makeshift crib giving its own layer over him.

As he watched this, Gohan smiled softly.

"It's truly a nice thing to see him go to sleep." Gohan commented, arms crossed.

"Yes, it really is." Bulma smiled back at him, "But do you want to make him some siblings?"

Gohan smiled back at her, and watched as she walked up to him, him taking her hand and them teleporting away, into the middle of the beach, the full moon hanging high up in the air.

His other wives appeared before him as well, and he smiled at the fact that each didn't have any clothes.

Though Dende was brought back to life, Gohan still had power over the Dragon Balls.

And due to this, he made one wish for that occasion.

_I wish that absolutely no being other than the ones present will be able to see, hear, smell, or touch us during the time we spend in this area._

His wish was granted, and he immediately transformed into his Super Saiyan 3 form, clones appearing before all of the women, their clothes being ripped off of their bodies until they were torn to shreds.

Everyone was unable to react to this quickly enough, for each person was quickly trapped in their individual clone's arms, their dicks stabbing into them slowly.

Gohan looked among the many women, and he chose Chi-Chi, Launch, and Bulma first of the group.

He threw Chi-Chi roughly onto the ground, her trying to get up slowly, only for Gohan's dick, harder than any metal, to thrust deeply into her from behind.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened, before she clutched tightly at the sand, Gohan's hips clapping against her flesh.

Launch and Bulma's clones each dropped them on either side of Gohan, and he reached out each side, before starting to finger their pussies with three fingers for each.

He thrust wildly into Chi-Chi, her screaming out in pleasure, breasts bouncing up and down wildly, so harshly that she had to keep her face up, for fear that she would actually have her face get hit by her breasts because of how large they were.

She had very many contractions as Gohan fucked her, but as this only made her walls tighter, Gohan would only pound into her more harshly due to this.

Chi-Chi began to break a sweat as time passed, and her sweat made her body glisten in the faint light that filled the beach via the lights and torches.

She hung her head after several minutes of this, her breasts not coming close to her face.

Both Bulma and Launch held her wrists tightly in a way of helping her.

This was simply their way of doing things whenever they were like this with each other.

Though Gohan's fingers were making them go through torture, they'd adjusted to his methods, deciding to help the one on the verge of crumpling to the ground to keep their head up despite the blows being dealt to them.

This feeling of wishing to help did have its desired effect; Chi-Chi tried to breathe less harshly, trying to lift her head back up, tears of pleasure seeming to come out of her eyes as this happened.

Then she started to breathe much more harshly again as compared to before an hour later, and Gohan leaned down, listening to her rugged moans, breath not coming out in the right way, until finally, her walls closed in on him once again, her arching her back and giving an ear piercing scream that would've woken up a deaf person from their sleep a mile away, lifting her head up as her mouth went as wide as it possibly could, Gohan leaning her head against hers and thrusting as deeply as he could into her, and his cum exploded into her, filling her womb within seconds and soon making it become filled to the point that it almost burst.

Chi-Chi screamed again, then finally crumpled to the ground, mouth wide as she tried to breathe normally again.

All of the women would soon be put through the same process, each and every one crumpling to the ground sooner or later.

As Gohan finally pulled out of the last woman, he stood and looked at all of them, then used his powers, giving them all enough energy to stand up again.

He lay on his back, and Bulma, being the one closest to him, got on top of him, pushing down on his chest and sliding his cock into her pussy, it going in so easily as his cum was still inside of her.

She breathed slowly, then started to lift herself up slowly, before dropping herself back down, moaning softly.

Then she started to roughly grind her hips into his, the sand hurting her knees as she did this but her not caring.

Gohan watched as she did this, and then looked down at her breasts, watching as they eased and bounced back and forth, her throwing her head back as she moaned loudly.

Then he gripped her hips tightly, lifting her up and starting to slam her down harshly, her breasts bouncing much more than before.

Suddenly, just when Gohan was beginning to be mesmerized by the sight of her breasts, Tights slammed her opening down on his face.

Getting over his surprise quickly, Gohan started to eat her out, Tights and Bulma's screams starting to be like a tune that satisfied his ears.

He soon felt another tongue licking at his balls, and the pleasure Gohan felt rose considerably (though he often didn't feel very much pleasure while in his Super Saiyan 2 form and higher).

Whenever the women around him would climax, he would make them switch around with each other, and it was then that Gohan realized that the one licking at his balls was Mrs. Briefs.

Soon, after the fifth time they moved with each other, Gohan had his clones trap each one of them, grasping their elbows tightly as they drilled into them from behind, each screaming out as their flesh clapped with each other.

As this happened, Gohan moved to #18, who was sucking one clone off while giving them a tit-fuck, and he flipped her over, the clone disappearing at his presence, and he lifted her knees up, her holding them up for him.

He aimed his cock, them thrust it as deeply into her as he possibly could, starting to pound into her with all his might, burying his hands into her wildly bouncing breasts, her closing her eyes tightly, rolling her head to the side.

As this happened, Gohan gradually started pounding into the android with as much speed as possible.

When she climaxed for the fifth time, he thrust fully into her, before pulling out slowly, #18 breathing at a highly unsafe rate, eyes closed tightly.

Soon after, Gohan aimed his cock again, this time pushing it into her mouth and thrusting into it, blocking out her air supply.

In minutes of him doing this, #18 lost consciousness, before he revived her with the dragon balls, and pulled out of her mouth, and a clone got on their knees and on top of her, placing his dick between her breasts and squeezing his cock between the two huge parts of her.

He turned to Zangya, Erasa, Chi-Chi, and Videl next, and he walked to the lastly mentioned girl, getting behind her as she was held up by a clone, him bouncing her on his hips.

Gohan reached behind her, and he lifted her knees away from the clone, it disappearing and making Videl fall back on him.

His cock soon plunged itself into her womb again, and she screamed, making rather strange noises at this, reaching back and grasping at his head.

Her calves, though hanging loosely due to his hands, started to fling themselves up, the moaning and the sounds of their flesh clapping the only thing Gohan cared about.

Soon after, the other three joined in with them; Erasa sucked at her nipples, while Zangya and Chi-Chi took turns french kissing Gohan, clones filling their holes as they all did this.

Maron and Piiza were on their knees, putting kisses on Gohan's penis before putting it in their mouth, as he cums inside of them. Pulling his still rock hard length out of them, Gohan lifts his shaft and slaps Maron's forehead with the bottom of it, Piiza on the other hand was crawling on top of Gohan, him holding her sides as he pounds into her, her ample breasts bouncing in his face. Then soon after, Gohan started holding her thighs, unleashing his full power into his thrusts, Gohan forcing his cock into Piiza's womb. As for Maron, she was being pushed up against a tree moaning with pleasure as Gohan spreading her butt cheeks, thrusting into her ass hole, her flat ass making it easy to put himself fully into her rectum. Gohan fiercely fucks her orifice, until finally he reaches climax, throwing Maron on her back on the ground, mounting her and putting his length between her breasts, tit-fucking her until he blows his load all over her grinning face.

After hours of transitions, Gohan then finally made all of the woman get into all fours positions, creating several clones of himself in the meantime.

As this happened, he charged his ki to his maximum, and the ground seemed to shake as he returned to his fourth transformation, his clones following suit.

Each woman would meet the sight of huge cocks pointing at their mouths soon after, many others sliding underneath them and going behind them, the latter mentioned spreading their ass cheeks and aiming as well.

When the ones underneath grabbed at their sides, all three groups thrust as deeply as they could inside of them.

The ones behind everyone were the first to do this, and when their erect dicks forced their assholes to stretch wider than ever before, the women al arched their backs, screaming out loudly.

The ones in front took this opportunity, and rammed into their mouths and muffled their screams.

And finally, the ones underneath them all thrust their cocks inside of them, drilling into them harshly.

The earthquakes that resulted from this made Gohan wonder if it were possible for even the dragon balls to hide what the group was doing.

After several hours of this, Gohan had managed to make everyone climax very many times, not even stopping when the sun started poking out of the horizon.

He could still see the full moon however, and when he caught a glimpse of it, Gohan's heart suddenly became very slow, before an explosion of red light burst from his and the clones bodies.

Their dicks expanded even further then, and each thrust the clones and Gohan did soon did damage to their bodies, their now unbelievably fast hips never showing signs of letting up.

Then finally came the moment when he came.

He and his clones thrust as deeply into them as possible, and they released inside them a larger load than ever before, so large that their extremely damaged wombs finally burst from how many seeds were inside of them.

As the clones pulled out and disappeared, Gohan looked as the women all crumpled to the ground, their jaws much too wide, their ass holes and vaginas seeming to be like a fountain of cum then, it spilling everywhere on the sand.

They were all unable to move, for they had all lost consciousness yet again.

But as Gohan looked at this, he looked in apology.

He'd gone a bit overboard...

He closed his eyes.

_I wish their bodies were restored to their typical health._

And also...

_I wish that all of my seeds would go back inside of them, and stay inside of them, until each and every one gets pregnant._

He looked as the seeds did in fact go back inside of them, and he watched as it immediately burst back out of them all.

He only took that as a sign that they were all impregnated now...

He smiled, then wished them all to the master bedroom bed of the cabin they were staying in now.

As he lay on his back, Gohan made all of the women get into different positions on top of him.

Mrs. Briefs and Erasa each took a position around his cock, their breasts sandwhiching it, Mrs. Briefs facing her pussy towards Gohan's face and Erasa right in front of Mrs. Briefs face.

Tights and Launch each had his knees sticking into their cunts, them facing their heads away from Gohan.

Bulma was lying on top of her mother, her pussy in his face as well, but laying a bit closer to his mouth. Chi-Chi was laying behind her, her pussy right above his mouth.

#18 lay underneath him, her breasts on either side of his head.

And finally, Zangya and Videl simply lay closely to his sides, leaning close to him as they both snuggled up to him.

He sighed softly to himself, then smiled, closing his eyes yet again.

He was going to make sure he ended up being a good father.

No matter what happened.

* * *

He walked into his now much larger house a few years after that, seeing the many children playing with each other.

In the time he had with his nine wives, he had many children, the number being 11 at the current point in time.

He'd followed the many events he'd seen in the alternate timeline his other counterpart had been in, and he named the children in his own timeline based on their names.

#18, who had had one daughter, had had her child be named Marron.

Bulma named her second child, another daughter, Bra.

Chi-Chi had named their son Goten, who turned out to be rather close to Trunks, other than being rivals.

Erasa had a daughter named Penny, who had taken a liking to Bra, as well as Pan, Videl's daughter.

Launch had decided to name her son after Gohan, which incidentally brought forth some confusion sometimes.

Tights had named her daughter Bulla, while Mrs. Briefs had named her daughter after herself, Panchy (there were quite a lot of girls, weren't there?).

Finally, Zangya had named her son Sai.

She had actually told him she had wanted his child for a very long time at that point, and Gohan didn't mind doing that with her.

Though his closeness to her seemed to have made some type of attention based rivalry spark between Zangya and Videl for reasons Gohan didn't understand.

They were both his wives, so there was no point in doing that.

Right?

Life with all of those children could be pretty hectic at times, Gohan had to admit that, but he also couldn't help admitting he didn't regret any of it at all.

So long as he stayed a good father, he'd enjoy it.

The Son house actually ended up becoming much different than the times prior to those years.

There was a farm and greenhouse a little ways away from the home, which also had in itself been changed to fit the needs of all the children, and a small learning center for the children to learn in when Chi-Chi acted as teacher, or when Gohan acted as a substitute (though the children themselves would be going to a public school pretty soon, the arrangements had already been made).

Gohan never did go to school as he had originally hoped to.

He had made his children a higher priority to that.

He just hoped that they did well in school, for he was willing to eagerly help them if they ever needed it.

Gohan looked at everyone as they continued to play/train with each other, and he smiled sadly as he realized he wouldn't be spending as much time with them as he used to.

He knew he'd miss them all, even if it were only for a few hours...

But then again...

He glanced at Bulma as she walked next to him, "I honestly didn't think things would really go this well." She admitted to him once again, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall.

"We made a way to make everything go well." Gohan responded, looking up at her once again.

He never did return his wives bodies to their original states.

Many of them seemed to love the feeling of being in their prime, and he couldn't help but want to let them stay that way, even if the rest of the world didn't have any memory of that happening.

But due to that, he also still had the appearance of an 11 year old despite all the years that had passed him.

He was supposed to turn 15 years old soon, but he still felt like his young 11 year old pre-teen self then.

But in actuality, for the time being, the boy didn't mind that.

"Are you going to miss them when they all go off to school?" Gohan asked, looking at her.

"I sure am. It's hard to go through at first when you first have kids. But when you have all the right resources and support, it becomes really worth your while. So yeah, I guess I'm going to miss the cheerful buzz this place usually has."

"Me too." Gohan responded.

"We could make them a few more siblings if we wait for a little bit..." Bulma smiled at him.

Gohan responded with a chuckle, "You say that as though we don't already do the things required for that to happen."

It was true.

Even though he had so many children, that never stopped Gohan from having sex with his wives on a daily basis.

If it weren't for the dragon balls, Gohan was very sure there would've been many more siblings running around the Son house by then.

"But..." Gohan smiled back, "Yeah, I guess we could make a few more siblings when the time is right."

Though for now, he thought to himself, looking outside again as he felt Trunks and Goten transform into Super Saiyans in their latest duel, he was satisfied with this lifestyle, of him working at Capsule Corp., to helping tend to the farm to help feed the family, helping the kids to get stronger, just plain having fun with everyone when they wanted to...

Even if this lifestyle may have seemed monotony or outright stressful for others, Gohan had the kind of support he needed to keep it up, the kids livliness for the former monotony, and his time with his wives to aid the latter.

And to him, he always felt that all he'd been giving in his efforts, even if he had to discipline his children at times, was, overall, worth it.

* * *

 

Good Ending Picture: <https://sta.sh/01ed6uym0xtf>


	17. Time of Divergence Pt. 3 (Lust Ending)

Though the Gohan that had been triumphant against his copy was victorious in stopping him, the results of his victory would be short lived.

The boy had no way of knowing this, as he naturally wouldn't, but this was the reality of his life, even if he lived it with his many wives until his eventual death.

The outcome of that battle would have changed completely if his Lust self wasn't hindered by three of the Warrior Goddesses in trying to slow the real Gohan down.

Due to time not always being like a straight river that flows in one direction, the truth of this fact would soon erase the meaning behind Gohan's efforts.

The embodiment for why this truth was to be came in the form of a blue skinned demon, her having long wavy white hair and royal purple eyes that were put in the frame of her beautiful face.

When Towa would discover that such an incredible power as the Lust Gohan existed in one timeline, only to be defeated due to a distraction, she decided to experiment with that timeline.

Whilst bringing her husband, Mira, a tall male demon of similar appearance to her sans his red eyes, Towa would go to the battle between the doppelgangers as it neared its end.

As it had happened in the original timeline, the powerful woman Chi-Chi would be the first to fly towards the Lust Gohan, her intending to begin the vital distraction to defeating the Saiyan.

It was only a moment before Chi-Chi's foot slammed into Gohan's cheek from her high kick towards his face that Towa acted, casting her magic on the boy and multiplying his powers to a great extent.

For this reason, when the foot hit Gohan's face, he was only distracted for a moment as he looked over at Chi-Chi, scowling at her before grasping her ankle and flinging her away, him continuing to make wishes as fast as he could with his powers.

When Videl and Zangya, who followed suit of Chi-Chi, tried to go and attack the Lust Gohan, he would block their pincer attack, swinging them up before thrusting them back down towards the ground, them plummeting as they fell in surprise, their bodies making small craters in the ground.

Gohan flew forward with a burst of speed, him being upon the real Gohan in a split second, him still dazed from his unending wishes, and punched his lower left ribcage with all of his strength, the real Gohan's eyes widening from the Lust Gohan punching out his heart.

He would look up at him, shocked beyond all things, before the Lust Gohan made a wish in his moment of weakness.

"I wish you're soul would leave your body and permanently go to the afterlife, and that your body wouldn't be movable by anyone but me." He said, his voice incredibly calm as the dragon balls glowed naturally now, the Eu-Gohan's eyes becoming blank as his body fell.

He floated down to the fallen human, eyes narrowed, before they lightened at the sound of a scream, "Gohan!"

He turned, seeing that Zangya had been the first to recover, her flying towards him.

"Are you okay Zangya?" The Lust Gohan asked her, Zangya reaching him and pushing him out of the way, her looking down at the real Gohan's bleeding form, her eyes widening in horror.

She fell down to her knees, her almost not believing her own eyes, touching the lifeless body and trying to wrap a hand around his wound, it too big for one to even hope to stop the bleeding, yet her trying anyways, Zangya's hands becoming bloodier and bloodier as she tried to quell the bleeding.

"Gohan...!" She said with a breaking voice, "Gohan!"

She shook his suddenly very heavy body desperately, calling his name over and over and over again, no response ever coming to her.

"Zangya, stop." The Lust Gohan's hand grasped her shoulder, yet she didn't even acknowledge that it was him, her roughly shrugging the hand off, and still trying to stop the bleeding somehow.

"Please don't do this." She said in a begging voice, looking into Gohan's limply surprised expression.

Staring into those lifeless eyes, once so full of joy and carefreeness, made the woman accept reality then.

She hugged Gohan's body to her own, the tears unceasing as she hugged him tightly despite his heaviness.

"I'm so sorry Gohan." She whimpered lowly. "If only I'd come to you more quickly..."

"Zangya." The voice behind her spoke as though in pity, "He's dead. Leave his body."

Her hair instantly became redder and spikier, her skin becoming green.

Zangya set Gohan's body back down, gently, before she whipped herself around, thrusting her bare foot into the ground and making a small crater as she lunged at him, the boy catching the fist she threw effortlessly, despite the dirt behind him blowing up and raining behind him.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked her, confused rather than angry.

Zangya gave no response, only grunting loudly as she threw another punch at him with her free hand, him catching it as well.

Holding both her fists, he stared at her, her glaring back at him.

"Why are you so angry right now?"

"Because  _I hate you_!" Zangya snarled.

He seemed surprised at this.

"What? Why?"

"You just killed him!" Zangya tried wrestling her fist out of his grip, failing as he held firmly. "You just killed him you monster!"

"Monster?"

She thrust her foot up at him, Gohan thrusting the side of his knee against it, Zangya feeling it fracture but not caring.

Not understanding her anger, Gohan made a wish to know why.

Once his wish was granted, Gohan's eyes widened.

She had been in love with the him he'd just killed.

She had only loved him.

Not this him, the Lust him, but the original him.

Gohan's grip loosened on Zangya's fists for a second, and she broke away, throwing another punch at his stomach, Gohan catching her wrist and gripping it tightly.

Without giving her time to react, he yanked her to him, Gohan gripping Zangya's chin and slamming his lips against hers for a brief second, before breaking the kiss just as abruptly as he formed it.

He smiled at her, his expression full of jealous melancholy, and said one thing to her before making the same wish for her as he did his other self.

"I'm sorry. Stay happy together."

When he wished for her soul to be taken to the afterlife, Zangya's body became limp, her toppling over on the ground.

Smiling sadly still, Gohan felt his expression harden slowly, him letting her wrist go as he made a new wish.

Zangya's body was swallowed up in the dirt, a tomb stone appearing over where she was buried.

Looking up at the power levels he sensed, Gohan moved towards them, appearing before them both in an instant.

Mild surprise took both of their expressions, and seeing that one of the two was a woman, Gohan aimed his palm, a small ball of ki bursting and consuming the man, nothing seeming to remain of him afterwards.

Gohan sensed the energy coming from the woman's staff stop at this, her looking in shock at this, before he made a wish.

_I wish I had this woman's memories._

The wish was granted, and realizing what Towa could do, Gohan made another wish.

_I wish for her memories to be erased, with her only knowing how to use magic and other basic things, and for her to be my fuck toy._

Towa's eyes then widened, and another wish from Gohan made her clothes disappear, her dropping her staff and looking at him, her expression shifting from shock to one of one who was awaiting an order.

Gohan turned around, eyes narrowing down at Chi-Chi and Videl as they got up from their positions on the ground.

He landed in front of them, a death glare aimed at them, and he made a wish for both them and his new fuck toy to be brought to his house.

As they were teleported there, they both looked up at him in confusion, Gohan making another wish before they could realize what had happened.

_I wish these two were regular humans again, with all of their powers given to me._

A ball of energy hit Gohan, and the two looked up him in surprise as he walked to them, grabbing them both by the hair when he was close enough and starting to move towards the lake amidst their struggles and screams for him to either let go or to stop.

_I wish that all of the women I've fucked and all of my daughters were here, watching me._

Countless flashes of light appeared behind him, them being his daughters from both universes, as well as the women he'd fucked up to that time, and Gohan threw Chi-Chi to Towa by the hair, her body spinning as she went screaming from him doing this but him not caring.

"Towa, make her suffer for now."

The blue skinned woman nodded obediently, her lifting up her foot and slamming it down on Chi-Chi's stomach wordlessly, Chi-Chi's eyes widening from the immense pain she felt.

As Towa repeatedly stomped on the woman's stomach, Gohan continued to drag Videl before he threw her forward, her body dragging on the ground for a moment.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you." Gohan said loud enough for all of the woman to hear as they watched him in surprise. "This is what happens to anyone who betrays me."

He picked Videl up by the ankles, hanging her upside down as he did this, with her facing away from him, the Saiyan floating over the lake and dunking Videl's head under the water despite how much she flailed her upper body around the longer she did this, her screams to let her go turning into incoherent gurgles that stopped after she was put into the lake.

Gohan's grip was too great for Videl to move her ankles at all, her struggling vainly to break free of it or move her head up to breathe, her body not adjusting to how weak it was compared to a minute or so ago.

Videl's struggles became faint when she had been underwater for a full minute.

Feeling this, Gohan swung her around, throwing her back on the dirt, Videl gagging and coughing the water out as she tried to breathe once her body stopped scraping against the ground, Gohan floating to her side, and kicking her hard in her side, right where her lung was, Videl being pushed on her back as she wheezed, eyes clenched tightly.

He grabbed her ankles again, a wish he made making his cock fully hard, his ki bursting from his body.

His body became furrier than before as he became a Super Saiyan 4 once more.

While aiming his cock into Videl's opening, the woman's eyes widened.

"Wait, Gohan - !"

She clasped her eyes shut very tightly when Gohan thrust fully inside of her, the 14 1/2 inches of his cock breaking through her womb and everything past it.

While holding her ankles in the air still, Gohan forced Videl's ankles together, pushing her legs down, her knees nearly touching her face, as Gohan started to thrust inside of her.

Unlike all times before however, Gohan thoroughly sought out and embraced the chance to use his full power.

Because of this, Videl would scream in pleasure as Gohan thrust his meaty dick into her with all of his might, the sound of their flesh clapping loudly mixing in with Videl's screams, Gohan grunting to keep thrusting as hard as possible into her.

An earthquake came upon the entire world at this, cracks appearing everywhere on the ground, none of the woman who weren't flying being able to stay on their feet.

Despite the immense pleasure his cock gave her, Videl felt pain mix into it, as every time Gohan thrust his hips down onto hers, the imprint of a crater would form, it growing deeper and bigger with each thrust.

By the time the boy came after a period of 2 hours, Videl's ass and back were covered in cuts, bruises accompanying her ankles and upper thighs, many of the latter's bones severely dislocated.

As Gohan came, he thrust his entire length inside her, and her body convulsed as a deluge of cum filled her womb, it making her stomach swell up like a balloon, Videl screaming loudly in immense pain and discomfort while Gohan smiled.

_I wish that once I pull out, all of my seeds will be plugged up in her hole._

When he finally pulled out, not a single one of his seeds left Videl's body, and letting go of her ankles and letting her legs fall to the ground, Videl seemed to struggle breathing.

Smiling at her pain, Gohan wrapped his fingers into her black hair, taking a firm hold of it as he floated up into the air, out of the now huge crater turned narrow pit.  
Videl pulled at the lock of fingers Gohan had her hair in, yet, without the power she'd achieved in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, her efforts were as effective as could be expected, even as she flailed her body around, and Gohan threw her when he reached the top of the pit, her only an inch away from touching the lake as she lay on her back.

Gohan landed in front of her, picking her up by the ankles again and pushing her body underwater from the waist up, head first.

As her body struggled to breathe air once more, Gohan made a new wish.

_I wish her cells would become an egg for each one of my seeds, and that it'd take a trace of her genetic makeup with it, and would fertilize and grow into women instantly, put in their prime and teleported out of Videl's body._

Upon the dragon balls glowing, the bubbles of air Videl gave became much larger, her screaming in pain whilst going into labor.

Flashes of light came out of her body and around the pit behind Gohan, this unceasing for several minutes.

By the time it finally stopped, the bubbles of air Videl had released had long since stopped, her struggling body now still.

As the last seed was fertilized and brought out of her body, Gohan pulled Videl out from underwater, her eyes now blank and lifeless.

He threw her body away, her body noticably skinnier, to the point it seemed she was now only bones, her hair very short as well.

His countless newly born daughters watched their mother's limp body, them looking like nearly exact replicas of Videl from taking her DNA.

Though individually they only took a small percentage of it, collectively they'd reduced Videl to a near husk.

Without looking at them, Gohan walked to Towa, her stopping Chi-Chi's torture at his presence and looking up at him, Gohan picking up Chi-Chi by her ankle.

"Wait, Gohan," she looked up at him, her voice faint and weak, "Don't do this. It shouldn't be this way."

"I have no use for someone like you. So I'm throwing you away." Gohan replied, his voice cold.

Though the process he went through was the same as with Videl, Gohan found a larger deal of enjoyment out of her suffering.

Since she'd been the first to betray him, she deserved punishment most in his eyes.

As Bulma watched this, her eyes widened in horror at the sight of what Gohan was doing.

Through this punishment, she realized he hoped to teach them all the same lesson, as he soon verbally elaborated when Chi-Chi's daughters were all born and he threw his mother's body on top of Videl's, her in a husk-like state similar to the latter mentioned woman.

Trying to betray him would result in their death, he would say to them.

They were all expendable, replacable by the darkest meaning of the word.

Unless they were with him, they would likewise never hold any real value. If they were to try to betray him, he'd only kill them and make many others to take their place, thus lowering the nearly nonexistent value they had originally.

Bulma felt her eyes tear up at this, her looking at Chi-Chi and Videl's corpses.

"Why did you do this?" She whispered to them softly.

They'd known they couldn't hope to beat Gohan.

And now they were dead.

She closed her eyes sadly, head lowering itself.

First she lost her only son and most of her friends because of that Lust side to Gohan, her only other children had no future to speak of, and now three more of the few friends she had left were dead - she sensed Zangya's life ending long before this - because they tried helping the other Gohan.

She opened her eyes again, finding Gohan walking to the newly made corpses on the ground, him raising a hand up to them before a ball of ki formed in his hand.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do, and despite knowing the danger, Bulma started running forward.

"Gohan, wai - !"

Despite her scream, it was drowned out by the sound of Gohan releasing the ki, ashes not even remaining when he released it onto Chi-Chi and Videl's bodies amidst the explosion.

Gohan looked over towards Bulma however, having heard her speak, and walked to her, Bulma's widened eyes reflecting the horror she felt at not even being able to bury her friends' bodies.

The feeling was so great that she didn't even realize her hand was reached out towards them.

Gohan's voice made her snap her eyes down to him, his body now reverted to his simple Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Bulma, suck me off." He ordered.

Countless eyes turned to her, and Bulma had been brought to numbness with the shock.

Within her came the will to show him the rebellious side to her, to remind him that she was as much of a person as he was.

Yet this will was overrided by fear.

She knew, given these circumstances, that she was little more than Gohan's plaything.

He'd warped the minds of all of his daughters on the whim of getting what he wanted, and she knew, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it to herself, that she meant little more than them.

At best, she was just a glorified concubine for him.

It was for this reason that Bulma nodded with a hollow gaze, getting down on her knees and grasping Gohan's cock, aiming it up and taking it in her mouth, her sucking on it slowly, but not half-heartedly, so as to adjust to sucking on his cock, Bulma ignoring the tears she shed as Gohan grew harder the more she sucked on him.

* * *

Three days passed the world by as Gohan went about ranking all of his daughters.

Those who were the newly born daughters of Chi-Chi and Videl were automatically put into his fuck toy rank despite this.

There were those amongst the goddesses who'd dissented to what he'd been doing, but a wish made them complacent with him.

After he finally put his last daughter into the closet dimension, he would immediately go to find Towa, who was standing outside of his house.

When he exited, the boy looked up at the woman, her smiling at him.

Looking down at her body, Gohan made a wish for Towa to be in the age of her physical prime, and he smiled as her body became curvier in an instant.

She already aquired the full 40 points for all of his criteria but one by this point, and Gohan lay on his back, his cock fully hard even after having nearly non-stop sex for the past three days, him deciding to rank her then.

"Try to satisfy me Towa." Gohan ordered the woman.

She smiled mirthfully at his words.

"I doubt anyone could do that, but I can try." Towa replied with a small laugh, walking forward and positioning her feet on either side of Gohan's waist, bending herself down while watching his cock, her pussy lips pressing down on the head of his cock as she braced herself by closing her eyes, Gohan watching as she brought both of her hands to the back of her head, giving him a nice sight of her large breasts, the woman slamming her hips down on him while keeping her feet planted flat on the ground, their flesh clapping lowly as they collided with one another.

Towa lost the ability to breathe for a moment from the size of Gohan's cock being too great for this not to be the case, before she forcibly closed her eyes again, lifting her hips up slowly, her womanhood's grip on on his length as a whole decreasing with each passing second, it almost reaching the tip of his manhood as her tight but wet walls clenched tightly around Gohan's, before she slammed herself down again, her repeatedly doing squats while sitting on his cock.

Towa quickly grew more used to Gohan's cock being inside of her, and her squats became faster at a frequent pace, her E-Cup breasts bouncing wildly as she struggled not to moan from the movement of his dick inside of her, the sight making Gohan smile as pleasure flowed through his body.

She would be a Warrior Goddess by the looks of it.

Her walls seemed to clench around his length whenever her hips would slam down on his flesh, and every time Towa neared the head of his cock as she pulled up, she would stop clenching him, almost teasingly, only to slam herself back down on him again, her clenching her already naturally tight walls around him again and repeating the process again and again.

Coupled with the fact that Towa's pussy was so tight that even #18's pussy couldn't compare during her climaxes, it was obvious to Gohan that this woman was to be his favorite fuck toy of the Goddesses.

As Towa kept squatting down on him, Gohan very quickly picked up on an energy that appeared near them, and being too happy to have found a woman who could pleasure him without climaxing, Gohan barely conjured the effort necessary to stray his attention away from Towa's bouncing breasts to summon himself a clone to investigate the sudden power's appearance.

A girl's cry filled the air after a moment, and being heavily caught up in the sex, Towa's eyes widened when she realized there was a spectator for them.

The Majin girl from the Time Patrol had been subdued by a clone of Gohan's, though only Gohan knew this had been the one had meddled with Towa's plans to unseal the Demon Realm before, as Towa herself still had no memory of her life before meeting Gohan.

Despite her surprise, Towa quickly recovered, looking down at Gohan and continuing her squats down on his body, the pleasure she soon felt making her forget the Majin girl, along with the surprise she felt as she started to moan.

Almost reluctantly, Gohan looked over at the Majin girl, speaking calmly with a good deal more effort than usual, as not to show that he currently struggled not to moan,

"Tell me how to reach the Time Patrol."

She gave no response, struggling to move under the clone's grasp.

Seeing this, Gohan simply wished for her submission to him, and her struggles ceased instantly with the glow of the marks on his chest.

"It's through the Scroll of Eternity." The girl said calmly.

_I wish I had this girl's memories, and that she would be my fuck toy without memories of anything else._

The wish he made caused the girl to be set on the ground by his clone, her undressing herself with the hope of pleasing him, and Gohan made a new wish while thrusting his hips into Towa, not moving as her body froze up at this sudden movement, stopping her movements as well.

_I wish we were in the Time Nest._

The four figures appeared there as Gohan already started making a new wish.

_I wish that all of the males within the Time Patrol were sent back to their timelines, without any memory of their time here._

Trunks would look behind himself from within the Time Vault, eyes widened in surprise, before his body was encased in light, him being returned to his timeline.

He would look around the building, lacking much construction, and briefly thought he'd forgotten something.

He would grasp his head in intensive thought, hoping for a memory to come that would never arrive.

As Gohan's wish was fully granted, Gohan looked over at the sight of a short girl in the distance, her eyes widened at the sight of him.

With a wish for her to be his fuck toy, and another for taking away her and the owl, Tokitoki's, powers, to be given to him, the Supreme Kai of Time walked towards them, shedding her clothes all the while as she went.

In comparison to Towa, who resumed her movements once he lowered his hips to the ground, the short girl walking towards him didn't have many points alotted to her, Gohan noted.

Her strength, as he sensed, was worth much more than Frieza at his full power, making her a definite ten in regards to that, with her facial beauty being strong enough to warrant him giving her a ten in that as well, but from what the Majin Time Patroller's memories told him, her personality points were a mere five, with her body's attractiveness to him, as revealed in the boy's mind as she stripped herself of clothing as she walked, being ranked towards a simple three.

With this in mind, it would be obvious that her ranking would depend on her sexual creativity. If she managed to pleasure him the right way, there would be hope that she could be ranked as a Lower Goddess.

As he looked back up at the squatting form of Towa, he once again reveled in his pleasure at her technique, making many wishes as he did this.

So engrossed in his wishing, which lasted for well over a minute, Gohan felt surprise when he felt Towa's walls clench tightly around him, his gaze realizing that she was so sweaty that her body glistened, her breathing heavily in the aftermath of the hearty scream she gave with her climax.

Despite her not satisfying him like she'd hoped, Gohan mentally commended her for doing something that would normally take several women to accomplish, with her nearly satisfying him.

Since he'd started his quest to take control of the multiverse, he had never come so close to feeling so fulfillingly pleasured, unless he was deliberately not trying to seek pleasure, and only wanted to end the process quickly.

Even the one time he'd said he'd been satisfied by Bulma and Fasha was a lie, in that he wasn't fully satisfied at all physically, with the only real satisfaction he felt being in seeing them being so pleasured by his cock.

He smiled up at Towa, thrusting up into her and letting himself cum inside her for all of her trouble, her eyes closing tightly as she felt his sperm fill her.

He'd been incredibly lucky to find such a worthy fuck toy in her.

And now that he was in control of the Time Nest, via him taking the time gods' powers away and sealing the owl of the two away in a different dimension, he could stop the multiplication of the multiverse he had worried about previously.

All thanks to the woman that straddled him as her shaking legs collapsed and made her knees fall forward to his sides, their combined cum spilling slowly out of Towa's enclosed opening.

She was indeed worthy of her Warrior Goddess ranking.

* * *

Within the next few days, Gohan would spend much of his time ranking everyone left in the Time Patrol, yet when he finished, with every woman laying sprawled and cum covered as they lay unconscious from him fucking them to that state, Gohan would go into the Time Vault located there, going to the only scroll on the counter in the center of the room.

Picking it up and looking it over, Gohan willed it to show him an alternate future, where Zangya had managed to live in that timeline.

Gohan found no such thing.

After wishing for the scroll that could show him what he wanted, Gohan would look into the scroll that appeared in his hand, him seeing the image of Zangya with Videl and Chi-Chi, as well as the many other women who'd taken residence at his house.

Seeing that there were scarcely any children there however, at least compared to the number he was used to, Gohan wondered where the rest could've gone, and willed the scroll to show him.

It showed him the image of him getting defeated by his other half instead.

Eyes widening at this, Gohan willed the scroll to go back to the time he was looking at originally, searching for Zangya.

To his added surprise, she'd had a child in the future with his other half, and she was actually happy about that.

His eyes let loose the melancholy jealousy for his other half that he felt a long time ago, and Gohan closed the scroll slowly.

If she was truly happy that way, he thought, then he'd let her be happy.

He looked back at the other scroll, it showing an image of him with his countless children, and he sighed heavily.

It seemed fitting that he'd ended up this way, he thought.

He'd taken away the person who could bring Zangya happiness, and now here he was, without any means of achieving the same happiness he'd robbed of her.

Thinking this to himself, he accepted this as his fate, walking out of the Time Vault and going about transferring all of his new women back to his home, him intent on finishing what he'd started.

Despite his intentions, he couldn't help wondering how things would have gone if he'd had a child with Zangya.

While she couldn't pleasure him to his ideal point, especially not by herself, Gohan remembered when he'd talked to Bulma about his reasons for doing all he had.

The only real reason he had so many daughters that he lost track a long time ago was because he barred himself from having children with Zangya.

He would've been content with being her lover and spouse, even if his hormones weren't satisfied by her.

By that point however, he felt that he'd long since crossed the line where he could fix what he'd done.

He sighed resignedly.

He'd live with his mistakes then, he decided as he went about transporting all of his new women to his new home.

* * *

Immediately after dealing with the many women however, Gohan would systematically go to the Time Vault, and entering each possible timeline, he found himself looking for Bulma in each one of them.

For each year Bulma lived before natural age took away her beauty, Gohan took and made one Bulma his fuck toy, doing this until he had a Bulma for every year before she would first arrive at his house, at the age of sixteen.

Other than her Goddess and Future counterparts, the Bulmas that Gohan accumulated were 41 in number.

By the time Bulma would first arrive, Gohan would be sitting outside patiently as Bulma's car rumbled behind him.

When he sensed her exiting her car, he asked a question that he knew the answer to, "Are you here for the dragon balls?"

Bulma, being a long distance away from him and not noticing his nakedness, stared at him a moment, then said, "Yes, I was looking for them."

"What were you going to wish for?"

"It's personal." Bulma replied after a moment of silence.

"I have the dragon balls in my possession, but I won't give them to you unless you tell me what you want them for."

Bulma looked down at the Dragon Radar, seeing that it said such a thing was the truth, though it confused her that her radar implied there were fourteen balls in number as compared to seven.

"I wanted to wish for a boyfriend." Bulma admitted reluctantly.

"Your wish is granted." Gohan replied, and in a split second, he was before her, a hand reaching forward and grasping her clothes, him so swift in ripping them completely off that they seemed to explode into multiple pieces.

Bulma's eyes widened as she realized they both stood naked in the field, and Gohan smiled at her expression, many clones appearing around him, a wish making all of the Bulmas he'd collected up to that point appear with them.

Their eyes were wide with lust, their inner thighs sopping wet in their juices.

"I'll be your boyfriend for a day." Were the last words Bulma heard before she was grabbed, her eyes widening as her mind was warped to that of one of Gohan's fuck toys with a wish.

A last wish would bring them all to the Capsule Corporation in the middle of the night.

Gohan took the Bulma who'd just arrived by the hips after spinning her around, lifting her up and having to only aim for a moment before he thrust her down, Bulma's eyes widening when his cock broke through her hymen, Gohan forcing the full brunt of his length into her despite the sound of pain that emitted from Bulma's mouth.

Another Bulma, who hailed from the future timeline, kneeled down in front of her younger self, leaning forward as her tongue found her clitoris, rubbing her tongue over it.

The Bulma of that timeline moaned lowly as this happened, her future self knowing exactly how to go about pleasuring her, even as a clone of Gohan held her thighs up in a way that forced her knees to be apart, as it stared down hungrily at her ass as he thrust into her from behind, the older woman's breasts swinging as started to scrape her teeth against the bead shaped part of her younger counterpart's womanhood, said counterpart moaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Gohan still holding her hips in a fixed place as she leaned back into him, her F-Cup breasts bouncing slightly as Gohan moved from inside of her, her braid tickling his upper back as it swung around, him grunting lightly at her tightness.

The Bulma the real Gohan held gradually started moaning as she was fucked in this position, his hips thrusting up and slamming into hers with enough force to make her breasts bounce wildly, the woman being gradually consumed by pleasure as Gohan screwed her.

As her future counterpart started playing with her clit, Gohan heard her screams grow with her pleasure, her walls clenching tightly around him moments later but him still going, her tightness enough to make him feel pleasure, their flesh clapping loudly as he continued to slam her flesh against his.  
Soon consumed by pleasure, Bulma's eyes rolled to the back of her head, the Gohan who fucked her still going despite this.

Seeing that her work was done, Future Bulma fell down on her hands, closing her eyes as she moaned greatly at the force behind the thrusts the clone gave to her body, their flesh clapping loudly as he unleashed his power unto her, her screaming soon when he started thrusting in just the right way inside of her.

Off to her right, the eldest Bulma there, at the age of 57, desperately tried to pleasure Gohan as she lay with her knees and the side of her face planted in the ground, eyes clenched tightly as her hips were raised as high up as possible, the head of Gohan's cock still inside of her as he lay on his back and watched their enjoined flesh. With all the strength she could muster, Bulma started slamming her hips down on Gohan's cock, her wet vagina making many sloppy sounds from her wetness as Gohan felt her walls clenched around him, him reaching deeper inside of her than Vegeta, her husband in the timeline she came from, ever could.

As her vagina seemed to latch onto his dick possessively, Gohan reached up, him periodically giving her ass a heavy slap as her ass cheeks jiggled wildly at the speed she moved at, her cries of pleasure ringing loudly in the air, her face growing redder as she applied more effort in keeping up a stamina her body simply lacked in her old age.  
Noticing her fatigue, Gohan slapped his hands into both of her ass cheeks, sinking them into the fat they held, and he sat up, adjusting his legs so he stood on his knees, him grasping her hips as she braced herself with a sharp breath of inhaled breath, him starting to thrust harshly inside of Bulma, her moaning loudly as their flesh clapped loudly, eyes widening slowly as she struggled to breathe the right way, her heart thundering within her throat and making an unsteady rhythm with Gohan's inhumanly quick thrusts, her cries of pleasure intermingling with her desperate attempts at breathing heavily.

The sight of the three different age groups of the many Bulmas Gohan screwed in that moment became distinct in their ability to pleasure Gohan.

The youngest ones, who were aged between 16 to 22 years old, came to be knocked out from their sudden climaxes, for they were still virgins at that time, and couldn't handle the amount of pleasure Gohan gave to them.

Those who were the oldest, who aged between the years of 44 to 57, had much more experience than their younger counterparts, but due to their age wearing their bodies down, they could do little to keep Gohan from needing to assert total dominance with them to keep their sex going.

Those who fell between these two groups, aging between 23 and 43, handled their sex with Gohan with the experience and stamina necessary to hold out the longest.  
When half of the Bulmas lost consciousness after several hours of fucking, Gohan started to put his idea for this entire event into action, each Bulma being lined up according to their age in front of the entrance to the Capsule Corporation, put on all fours as Gohan and his many clones got into position.

Three clones would be assigned to each Bulma, one going beneath them, another behind them, and one in front of them.

The ones underneath them held their ass cheeks, spreading them for the clones behind the Bulmas, who aimed their cocks and pressed them into the openings of their assholes, the clones then holding the Bulmas' ass cheeks open for themselves, with the original holders moving their hands to the women's waists after aiming their cocks into their openings, the ones in front of the Bulmas forcing their mouths open when needed, aiming their cocks.

With the clones that were well over a hundred in number all in position, they gave one simultaneous thrust inside their women, them being unable to choke as their lower holes were penetrated at once due to the cocks that reached deeply into their throats.

The clones gave brutal thrusts inside of all of the Bulma counterparts, their hips moving at a speed too fast to see with the human eye.

Despite their fucking all of her holes, the scream of one Bulma was so great at these movements that even with her mouth being fucked, it was still audible to anyone who was nearby.

Hours would pass the world by as Gohan and his clones fucked the women senseless, their endless climaxes causing their unconscious states after a good while.

Despite this, Gohan still brutally fucked them as hard as he could, the earthquake caused by his hips slamming against the ground so rapidly going virtually unnoticed by Gohan, who foresaw this happening and gave all the more fervor to his thrusts, his eyes relishing in the sight of the J-Cup breasts as they bounced over his face.

When he could no longer hold himself in anymore, Gohan and the clones that fucked the Bulmas pussies and asses thrust inside them as deeply as possible, releasing the restraints of their throbbing cocks, the ones inside of their wombs filling it to the brink quickly, their stomachs inflating incredibly, but them still cumming for a few seconds more.

Put under this pressure, every last one of the women's pussies broke, their assholes in no better condition.

As this happened, Gohan made a wish with a smirk.

_I wish that all the seeds in their pussies and assholes would remain sealed inside their holes until I decide not to let it be that way anymore._

The glow on his chest signalled Gohan and his clones to pull out of their women's lower holes, with two-thirds of them merging with Gohan's body, the ones inside of the Bulmas mouths pulling out, their faces falling heavily against the ground, them aiming their cocks and jerking themselves off, their cum splattering over their back for a moment before they grabbed all of the Bulmas by the hair, pulling them up and cumming all over their faces, dropping them back on the ground and letting their cum spray itself on their hair before they finished.

With this accomplished, Gohan made the remaining clones merge with him again, and he teleported himself and the Future Bulma away from there, his goal accomplished.

When a person passed by the Capsule Corporation entrance an hour later, they would be surprised in finding a group of women there, their bodies covered in cum, with more of it spilling out of their asshole and pussy, which were raised high up in the air for the world to see.

As he looked at this from a nearby rooftop, Gohan smiled as the Bulma who was from his timeline and the Bulma from Trunks' timeline sucked his cock and balls respectively, Towa and #18 being there as well as he reveled in the sight of all the Bulmas there.

Happy to have this happen, Gohan would then fuck the four women to his physical satisfaction, Towa being there allowing for this to be possible for the first time.

* * *

Once he was finished with this, he would go to the Time Vault with Towa, going into a random timeline he decided on and finding an #18 there for that timeline, Towa possessing her to come with them.

After doing this, Gohan returned them to the Time Vault, going into one timeline where an android called Super 17 was formed.

Upon arriving there, prior to Hell Fighter 17's birth, this being the one who could fuse with a regular #17 to form Super 17, Towa would possess the two doctors responsible for modifying #17, making them turn their attention to modifying #18 instead.

Once they were finished, Towa possessed Hell Fighter #18, and the #18 they'd taken away would go to her, fusing with her counterpart and becoming Super 18 in a flash of bright light.

At the sight of the woman, Gohan smiled broadly.

Super 18 was easily twice as curvy as her regular counterpart, and though her breasts remained as I-Cups, her ass grew to be twice as big and firm as compared to before.

Without another thought, Gohan transported the three of them to his house, him making a wish for her to stand naked before the house's entrance.

As she looked down at him, Gohan inspected her body while walking around her.

She was obviously taller as her ultimate self, but she still retained the beauty of her original self.

Seeing this, Gohan could only smile, slapping Super 18's ass, her looking back at him curiously.

"You'll definitely make for a great fuck toy." Gohan said shortly.

After making her mind shift into the state he hoped, Super 18 would only shrug at his comment.

"I'll be fine so long as I never look bad." She said in a deadpan tone, Gohan barely listening as he pushed two fingers into her opening, him feeling himself smile broadly at just how tight her walls were around his fingers, her rivaled only by Towa's pussy.

He pulled his fingers out, grasping his hardened cock, aiming it up while looking up Super 18's back.

"If you can manage to hold up to my critiques, you shouldn't have to worry about that."

Pressing the head of his length against her opening, Gohan only grasped her shapely hips in his hands before thrusting his own forward, beginning the test of the ultimate fuck-droid.

* * *

It was obvious that she'd be ranked as a Warrior Goddess even before he started fucking Super 18, but the process was enjoyable nonetheless.

Once cum splattered itself all over Super 18's unconscious body, Gohan would carry her in a bridal style to the living room, where he'd lay her down on a couch before going to his bedroom, his smile reflecting the satisfaction in the new women he had.

All around the house were many women who looked like either Chi-Chi or Videl, the replacement Goddess for the former, the Chi-Chi from Trunks' future, being found in his bedroom, asleep, as the many women walked around quickly, tending to the many needs of the home, there being white fabrics around their breasts, pussies and asses, the fabrics doing nothing to hide the fact that the fuck toys were completely naked under them, as they were see-through.

Soon after making every one of Chi-Chi and Videl's daughters his fuck toys, Gohan decided to release them after using his powers over the dragon balls to alter most of the Goddesses' memories of the fuck toy ranking system he'd created.

The sole ones he didn't alter the memories of were Chi-Chi, the original Bulma from his timeline, her counterpart from the other timeline, Tee-Tee, Fasha, who themselves ranked as Goddesses to him, and Mrs. Briefs, who told him rather recently to call her Panchy.

The reason for their exclusion came with the fact that he knew it within himself that they would accept his decisions, and decided that they would be fine to leave alone.

Soon, Gohan floated over the large bed he now had, laying down on a spot near the center of the bed that didn't have any of the Goddesses laying there, Gohan smiling at the sight of the women around him.

Now that he'd had his fun, he'd go to sleep for now, so that he'd have energy for the things to come.

With no one left to get in his way, he thought that he could relax for a time.

Maybe he'd even let all of the woman within the closet dimension out.

With a soft smile that dropped to a somber expression, Gohan closed his eyes.

* * *

In the afterlife, Zangya stood silently before the red devil-like man that towered over her, eyes puffy with tears.

"Your actions in life were deplorable, but..." Yemma read his papers on her over. "Since you were forced to act that way, you'll be forgiven."

Zangya felt her body form itself, feeling her feet on the floor.

"Thank you." She said in a hollow voice.

"There should be someone waiting for you outside." Yemma said after reading her look, and pointed to an exit on his left, "He'll be right out there."

Zangya looked at him for a solid minute, then nodded, walking to the exit whilst hugging herself, covering her naked body.

"Zangya?" At the sound of the voice, Zangya looked up, eyes widening softly.

There stood Gohan, the lack of markings on his chest making his clear which one he was.

Tears immediately welled in her eyes, and she ran forward, modesty forgotten as she tackled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Gohan... Gohan, you're..."

Tears streamed out of her eyes, her unable to speak more than sobs.

"Zangya, I'm sorry." Gohan said, Zangya lifting her head and looking down at him, him looking away guiltily. "It's my fault you're here... I'm sorry."

She grasped his head, facing him to her, her smiling despite herself, "I couldn't be happier. You're safe."

"Yes," Gohan winced in guilt, "But... You shouldn't be here... You shouldn't be dead...!"

His eyes widened as Zangya rammed her lips into his, holding his head and forcing her tongue into his mouth, rubbing her tongue against his roughly before breaking the kiss.

"I told you, I couldn't be happier." Zangya said, and her smile felt genuine. "I'm here with you, right now. Nothing would make me happier."

His eyes tensed, but he nodded, Zangya leaning in and kissing him again, him kissing softly back.

When they broke the kiss, Gohan looked up at her, worry flickering in his expression, "Do you think Videl and Chi-Chi are okay?"

She hesitated, not knowing what to say.

He understood from her expression alone.

"Alright." Gohan hugged her, sitting up, "We'll wait. If they come, then we'll know."

Hours later, one came, it being Videl.

Seeing that her destroyed body was restored, Videl only had to look at Gohan and Zangya to realize what had happened with them having halos over their head.

"Videl?" Gohan had noticed her first.

Though Videl doubted it, her fear from the pain she'd experienced by the Lust Gohan's hands immobilized her, the fear reflecting in her eyes.

Zangya, who sat on Gohan's lap, saw this look, and looking back at him, she saw a pained look on his face.

"It'll be fine Gohan. Just give me a second."

She got off of him, walking forward to stand in front of Videl.

She looked back at Zangya, and tears of pain filled her eyes, Zangya hugging the girl, her hugging back, releasing the tears she held in.

Gohan walked behind them, standing silently, Videl taking notice of him after a moment.

Seeing his apologetic and regretful look, coupled with a soft and genuine, "I'm sorry," Videl found her heart being put at ease.

"It's okay Gohan." She said, looking between them. "We're... We're together now."

Chi-Chi came a long deal of time afterwards, and her expression mirrored Videl's when she first arrived.  
Upon realizing which Gohan he was however, she would walk to him before the three saw her, getting on her knees and kissing him after she came close enough to him.

It was over, she thought.

She was with her husband again.

After several hours passed the Other World by, the four could be found sitting together, sitting next to the judgement place.

When no other women came, Gohan had mixed feelings about the situation.

While he was happy that the three women with him were there, he worried about all the others just as greatly, knowing that he didn't like the idea of leaving them with his Lust self, but he didn't like the idea of them dying so he could know either.

His troubled expression did not fail to catch the three women's notice.

"They must be safe by now." Chi-Chi said, looking over at him warily. "You don't have to worry Gohan."

"I know. It's just hard not to worry. I mean, you guys were both scared of me when you first saw me." Gohan's expression darkened as he spoke. "I can't help but want to make him suffer for what he's done. But... We probably wouldn't be here now if I didn't follow through with that want and didn't stop when I had the chance. I'm sorry."

It was no different than when he'd first become a Super Saiyan 2 in his fight against Cell.

If he hadn't focused on making his tormentor suffer, then he wouldn't have caused anyone's death.

With this thought, his face fell, only for Chi-Chi to lift his chin up, staring into his eyes for a moment before kissing him.

Out of reflex, his body seemed to become most aroused by her kiss, and his cock, which had only just gotten loose in light of his most recent erection after the first time she'd kissed him in the afterlife, sprang back up, and Chi-Chi broke the kiss, grasping his cock whilst keeping eye contact.

"I'll help you forget about that then." She said before leaning her head down, engulfing his cock with her mouth until she was deepthroating him, taking him deeper and deeper with every pasing second, until she reached the hilt after removing her hand, sucking harshly on him as she could, yanking her head back as sucking as Gohan moaned during the blowjob, eyes closed as he felt this, Chi-Chi reaching up and pulling the band holding up her hair off, moaning as she sucked him even harder than before her cheeks wrapping around his massive cock, Chi-Chi feeling his length seem to tense up as she kept sucking him off, it widening slightly before Gohan released another low grunt, him reflexively grabbing Chi-Chi's head and stuffing the entirety of his cock down her throat.

Massive amounts of his sperm spurted into her throat, Chi-Chi not moving her head back at all as she kept her calm eyes closed.

For several seconds, there was only silence as Gohan jetted himself inside her orifice.

Then, when he let go of her head and looked down at her, a loud, audible gulp could be heard as Chi-Chi swallowed his load.

It came once, then twice, then three times, a fourth time, a fifth time, and a sixth time.

Pulling herself off of his cock, Chi-Chi gave a sexy smirk up to Gohan.

"That was a little faster than I expected." She said, a trail of cum visibly on her tongue as she spoke.

Despite this wording, a half hour had passed, and yet compared to what she'd grown accustomed to, this was understandable, given that the Lust Gohan often went hours without cumming at all when he wanted.

What Chi-Chi found more interesting than this however was the sheer size of his cock without transforming.

Upon closer inspection, it looked like he was 14 1/2 inches long and roughly five inches wide.

Gohan pushed his hands under her shoulders, lifting her up until her pussy scraped the massive head of his cock, Chi-Chi smiling as he eased himself into her, his hands sliding down her sides and to her hips, Chi-Chi leaning forward and pressing her hands on either side of his head, slamming her hips into his and grinding them slowly but roughly against his to adjust to the sizable bump, Gohan leaning up and pushing her on her back, Chi-Chi wrapping her legs around his waist as he started thrusting down on her, the first one enough to cause a spike of pleasure to shoot through her, the next many coming as he fucked her at an incredible speed, their flesh clapping loudly as he stared down at her jiggling breasts, Chi-Chi's screams of intense pleasure as Gohan skillfully thrust into all of her weak spots  
being genuine music to the boy's ears after the many years he spent in the void.

When Chi-Chi climaxed, she gave an odd sort of cry, her walls clenching around him in a tight vise as Gohan kept thrusting, the sounds of his cock forcing itself into her hole making an equally strange sound emit from their joined flesh, his cock pulling parts of her pussy out as he kept moving, her scream reaching the heavens as he dramatically sped up, their slapping flesh a rhythmic clicking that overlapped with one another, Gohan smirking as endorphins spread through his body.

Feeling her legs going slack after her climax ended, Gohan pulled out of her slowly, smiling down at her breathless face, and stood back up, turning around to Videl and Zangya, who both had watched the two making love for over an hour and had gotten wet in the meantime.

"Which one of you wants to go next?" Gohan asked with a smile, an almost predatory look meshing with a perverse growl as he looked between the women, his worries momentarily forgotten, replaced by a hormonal desire for pleasure.

* * *

 

Lust Ending Picture: [sta.sh/0yckzrbq9b3](sta.sh/0yckzrbq9b3)

Title Card: [sta.sh/0elsbob5r7x](https://sta.sh/0elsbob5r7x)


End file.
